


The Artificer

by RainbowMoonstoner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, Dungeons & Dragons References, F/M, Headmaster Severus Snape, Lemon, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 51,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowMoonstoner/pseuds/RainbowMoonstoner
Summary: This is going to be 18+ for sexual themes, strong language and violence... And maybe sensitive traumatic experiences.This is me messing up timelines, recasting dead characters, and abusing the HP world for my own uses to make an AU. Set 1 year after the books.- Severus is not dead, but he will have trauma from nearly dying, knowing that most of his secrets came out.- Dumbledor is also not dead, but he is not in great health now either. He is also your great great uncle, but I am just going to use uncle to simplify writing flow.- Snape's love interest is a Student Teacher from N. America, Canada. She is around 30 years old.- Story is more focused on Snape and his feelings and what he does.A story of our favourite potions master.I play a lot of D&D, and my fav class is the Artificer, so that is pretty much what the reader is.I make mistakes, please inform me of any I have made, either grammatically or lore incorrect.I do not own Harry Potter or any characters related aside from my OC/reader character or any characters that obviously were not in the series.I do not own Dungeons and Dragons or anything pulled from it to add to this story.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The old creaky clock on the wall ticked away rather loudly inside the eerily quiet room. It was nearly 11 pm. A dark shadow sat basking in the light of a single candle, reading a leather bound book. The spine's label claimed it was about bound souls, star-crossed lovers, and how to find your soul mate. It was certainly a audacious topic, one that the figure certainly did not believe in... Yet was unable to put down this ancient tome with its dry and cracked edges. The pages inside were made of a sheer, yet stiff fabric, and had beautiful golden writing. Every bit of information in this book was ridiculous, yet so well written. It was also written by a well known, and well respected wizard a very long time ago, so maybe the contents were not entirely bullshit.

Rap. Rap. Rap.

The figure looked up, a sour grimace splayed over his features before he sighed, waving his hand to unlock the door. He remained silent as it swung open, and a smiling familiar face stood, beaming with with the utmost in pride. He quickly covered the book he was reading as he greeted the intruder.

"Hm... Headmaster..." He said, with a nod, trying to be respectful. He was met with sparkling eyes, and a suspicious grin as the older man hobbled into the room.

"Severus! I have a proposition you..." Dumbledor beamed, already noticing the book, one that was missing from his own private reserve in his office. One that went missing about a week ago... His smile grew wider as he strode in. Severus' face became even more grim, noticing he had been caught, red handed, with something he did not ask to borrow.

"What sort of... Proposition did you have in mind?" He drawled, looking genuinely annoyed, but tried his best to sound civil. He did after all get caught with something that was not his. Yet, like always, Albus chose to ignore it.

"I have been asked by a long time family friend, if we have any job postings for one of his daughters." The headmaster announced. Severus stayed quiet, his face becoming emotionless, but his eyes showing a bit of anger at the mere suggestion of where this was heading. He knew Albus would not even mention this to him if it was not directly related to his teachings.

"Where is this going? What the hell does it have to do with me?" He asked, again trying to sound polite, but obviously failing at it.

"Yes, about that... She is very skilled in many things, but she is... Troublesome. I feel putting her under your charge might... Help her in her endeavors far better than putting her anywhere else. You'll understand what I mean once you meet her, if you haven't already. She is also Hagrid's best friend. You've probably seen her mulling about last year in his creature yard. Her father is the one that gives us our permits for all of the magical creatures in Hogwarts care." Albus finished his speech, and Snape just frowned. It felt more like a demand, rather than a request.

"I hardly think I can tolerate babysitting a grown woman, Albus. Why would you ask, me, of all people? Just give her a job working with Hagrid..." Severus started, but was quickly cut off by a wave of the hand.

"Oh she will most definitely be spending some of her time working with Hagrid. But..." He paused, his eyes twinkling as he looked directly at the area where Snape had hidden the book. Snape noticed, the corner of it sticking out from under an herb list, gulping quietly.

"She has expressed an explicit interest in learning the potions trade to compliment her related knowledge. The closest thing to potions that she knows is her Muggle Chinese Natural Medicine degree." And as he finished yet another explanation, Severus remained quiet, the grimace now gone from his visage. 

Maybe it would not be so bad, if she is versed in medicine, she might have a small inkling of what potions would entail.

"Severus? Is that alright with you? I assure you she wont be too much trouble, or a bother. I must warn you on what I meant by trouble, though... She is a fiery spirit. Quite defiant at times, but she means well." His eyes were now set on the Potions Master's face. He was met with dark eyes that gave a silent agreement. Albus smiled.

"Excellent! So it is agreed! Be at breakfast 15 minutes early, and you can keep the book for as long as you'd like!" And with that, the headmaster gracefully exited his classroom, suddenly not even needing his cane, and left Severus alone with his thoughts.

"Fuck." Was all he said as he smashed his fists onto the table, causing the candle to fall over and cover his papers with wax. The light was snuffed out in the fall, and left Snape in darkness. The book was untouched.

"Fuck..." He whispered solemnly.

\---

The morning feast was lively, and some modern jazz was playing softly in the background of the buzz and hum of students and staff. The room was bright with the fall sun streaming through the stained glass windows that were arranged in an Autumn theme of falling leaves. The room was not full yet, despite the noise saying otherwise.

Severus had quietly walked towards the teacher's table, scanning each seat with a look of dread. Everyone except three people were there. Hagrid, Albus, and the new mystery staff member. He went to sit in his usual spot, and found a new chair had been added between his and Hagrid's. A small metal label held a name plate made in malachite, with the new teacher's name engraved. 

Professor Malechite, Assistant Potion's Professor.

He narrowed his eyes and snorted at the obvious pun, but he also wasn't too impressed about the title attached. He was told that she had no previous knowledge of potions. 

Surely they were being nice with that title, she is merely an adult student...

A few moments later, and the side doors opened with a loud creak. Albus came through, chatting with Hagrid and a young woman with white hair, nearly as short as Madam Hooch's, but with more of a longer floofy front. It was a very masculine hair style for such a feminine form. She was wearing goggles, giving her hair a slight messy appearance, and Severus found himself staring. 

Staring at her neck where he could see hints of tattoos creeping up behind her ear. Staring at where the tattoos melted into the dark green dyed bits of her hair. Staring at her heavily pierced ears, and the few that dotted both of her brows. Staring at the heavy makeup around her eyes, all greens and blacks that glittered in the light. Staring at her plump lips,that were also a dark shade of shimmering green. 

His mouth was getting dry, and he looked down to his place setting, trying to calm himself. His palms were clammy, yet freezing cold, and the rest of his body, especially his face, felt like it was on fire.

"She looks like a fucking rock star..." He whispered under his breath, looking back up, but only at the new woman. Just as Albus came up to do the introductions and pleasantries, he caught sight of the Headmaster's twinkling eyes looking directly at him. He could hear Albus speaking, but he was so focused on looking at this woman, that he paid no attention to him. His eyes twitched as he saw the outfit she was wearing, and she looked more dressed to fix a train, rather than be a shaper of young minds.

She wore mostly all black, with bits of green here and there, to match her face and hair. There were welding goggles on her head, with her hair poking out from underneath in a messy fashiom. She had a tight green plaid shirt on, the sleeves rolled up to show that her arms were also covered in tattoos all the way to her fingerless gloved hands. She wore black pants that looked a size too tight on her, but in a good way, with knee high biker boots. He grabbed a mug from the table, waved his hand to summon a beverage, and gulped down some piping hot coffee, oblivious to the temperature burning his tongue.

"Severus, please meet Miss Malechite. This is the new teacher I would like you mentor." And with that, Severus shot his hand out a little too fast, nearly knocking down his cup. She noticed, giggling with a bit of a snort, while taking his hand in a tight hand shake. She shook it with much vigour, causing her breasts to wiggle at the movement. His eyes darted to them briefly, and back to her eyes. She had caught him glancing, and he was slightly embarrassed about it. He looked again just before his eyes met with the floor.

"Hello Severus. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she winked at him before she sat down. Some students were staring, watching how shook their normally hard as stone professor was, and he noted this. He simply nodded at her, sat down, and began reading The Daily Prophet that was always there at his setting, trying to take his mind of this woman. He found he could not focus on his paper as she spoke, even though it wasn't directly to him.

"So Rubeus, my fluff n' stuffs! How have you been?" She spoke excitedly, looking to the massive man on her right. She punched him in the arm and actually sent him back a bit with a slight wince and an muttered 'ouch'.

"Very good. 'Specially since yer dad approved my applications for more creatures. I yam quite fond of the Liger sphinx kitten tha ye sent me in the summer. Her name is Buttons." He said with a deep chuckle, rubbing his arm. She smiled back, and gave a hum of approval with a mouth full of bacon. Severus had not taken his eyes off of her since she sat down, and Hagrid had noticed. He nudged his friend, jerking his brows in the dark man's direction. 

"I think someone wants t'speak t'ya?" Her eyes turned to look at Severus, and she noticed the slight starry haze in his eyes.

"You ok, boss? Is there something you wish to discuss with me?" She said, tipping her seat back and leaning in her chair with both arms crossed under her breasts, almost as if she was tying to flaunt the low cut shirt she was wearing. Without averting his gaze from hers, he hummed, putting on his best bored face.

"I want to see you in the dungeons for class promptly after breakfast. I have have some prep work to do, and it will go much faster with help. I just hope you are a competent." And with that his eyes went forward to scan the students for any misbehaving, and he stayed perfectly quiet for the rest of the meal. But his mind kept repeating her silky voice referring to himself as her "boss", and it made something dark rise up from deep within. He ate some toast, trying to focus on a steady pace to keep his mind busy. It was horribly bland.

The meal went quite well. Hagrid and his best friend spoke nonstop the entire time. It was mostly about the decorations, whether or not they celebrated Halloween or Christmas, or what they did during the Summer. Severus listened to every thing she said, taking in any sort of information he could get to judge her with. He found out she went to a muggle medicine school, but really was a tinkerer by trade, muggle born, and had grown tired of working on muggle vehicles. He learned she moved here from North America, specifically Canada, when she was a teenager, so that explained her out of place accent. He also learned she was very good with witty comebacks, as she relentlessly tormented Hagrid, and dropped some pretty inappropriate jokes that even made him blush, and avert his eyes. He heard Hooch, Flitwick, and Pomfrey giggle down the table from the perverted puns that spewed from Professor Malechite's mouth. 

All the teachers seemed rather smitten with her already. And with that, he found himself smiling faintly, looking forward to class.

\---

Snape had risen before anyone else at the head table, with his paper that he never read under his arm. He was satisfied with his small meal, and three cups of coffee, his forth floating beside him as he made his way out of the dinning room, and into the hallway. The halls had few students in them as he walked the route he took every day, most likely the students were avoiding him as usual. It took him exactly eight minutes to get from the Great Hall to his classroom, and it be another twenty-two until the first class began. He set up the lab for the day, a potion that was a derivative of Polyjuice Potion, but was less volatile and dangerous while also flawlessly giving the drinker a physical change like a basic disguise, a new hair style, or something similar for a constant of 9 hours. It was mostly used in the entertainment industry, but also worked very well in other fields.

And he planned to make the new professor make it in front of the class, knowing full well about her lack of potions knowledge. His lips turned into a slight grin. He would give her a break, and have every ingredient set out, but he wouldn't leave the recipe directions out for her either. Just as Severus had set out the last table's cauldron, the door swung open, banging against the wall as it hit. He did not bother to look up, figuring he knew who it was.

"Heya boss. What's up for today?" He stiffened when she said that word again, and he turned to face her, trying to hide his mischievous smirk. 

"Today we shall be making a theatrical grade disguise potion..."

"Oh that's just an easy Polyjuice with safer steps, isn't it?" She said, and his brows furrowed, but in awed surprise at the knowledge.

"Yes, I suppose that is a crude way to describe it. It is a lot less complicated to make." Severus stated flatly, as students began to file into the room. Some students that missed the head master's announcement at breakfast, took in the second teacher with caution, while they whispered about her at the front of the class as they took their seats. Snape turned to the class, waited until everyone was there, and began his lesson plan. He explained what potion was featured today, and the properties of each ingredient. As he spoke, he walked around the room slowly, glancing at every student's work area, checking for lolly gagging and goofing off. Satisfied when he found everything in order, he continued his lecture.

While finishing up on how one ingredient is toxic, requires gloves, and could explode if improperly handled, he turned to find her already putting the potion together with said ingredient. With no gloves on to cover her finger tips.

"What are you doing?" He said with a slight growl, but as he came closer, he saw her hands work so precisely, and with the speed and grace as he would have prepared it. She was not even touching any of it, they floated and moved fluidly to where she directed them. He was awestruck, mesmerized, as her potion changed colours at the proper time, with the proper aroma wafting from the vial, and the proper amount of bubbling. His mouth hung a gap for a moment before he composed himself, with only a few students noticing. They did not dare to whisper about it, as they feared losing house points more than the lack idle gossip.

"Just putting this potion together, boss. I hope I am doing it right. I did hear you say it might explode, eh?" Again with the boss thing. His guts twisted at the word, and he came over to thoroughly inspect it. He tried to find a flaw, any flaw, to indicate it was made improperly, but he failed to find anything. He sighed, and nodded as he held it up to the light.

It. Was. Stunning.

"It's adequate for your first try." He said, trying to hide the fact that he was very impressed. The way it sparkled, to him, it showed that it was made in a way to maximize the effects of the potion. Things that would not even be in the standard text book anyway, even if he had provided her one.

It was absolutely perfect.

\---

So uh... Yeah. I got into this shit now. Enjoy. I thoroughly blame a certain Ao3 author or two for this. It is all their fault. Go read their stuff: WitchImage GlacierLane


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks of working closely with Professor Malechite, and Severus was baffled at how well she adapted to making every potion he asked on the spot at each class, perfectly, with out even reading any instructions. Some of these were advanced 7th year potions with many complicated steps, yet every single time they came out perfect. And every single time they exchanged snide remarks to each other, Snape usually starting it, with Malechite finishing it with some sort of savage comeback that was always laced with a bit of flirting. 

The students were thoroughly impressed by how good they were treated by her as well. They very much enjoyed watching her get on Snape's nerves

Her wandless magic was also odd, as he not once saw her produce one. She moved her hands as if they were a wand, and everything acted the same as though she had one. He was growing suspicious of her, and decided after class today was a perfect time to confront her about it.

"Good bye professors, have a nice day!" A few of the last students said their fairwells as they left, leaving Severus alone with her. He waited until she turned around to start cleaning up, and came up to stand next to her, helping her clear the tables off in silence. When the last table was clean, he cleared his throat, gazing at her for a moment, trying to find the words, but getting lost in her galaxy like eyes.

"Severus..?" She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. This caused him to jolt out of his haze, his eyes averting their gaze.

"Ahem, my apologies, but may I ask, where is your wand?" He said, his eyes fluttering to her hands, at the the fingerless gloves covering them. He did, however, notice she had rings and tattoos on every finger, on both hands. Malechite looked down, smiled, and looked back into his dark eyes.

"I don't have one. I use my rings as a focus. I can even do magic without them, as they are also magically tattooed, but it is so much harder, and draining on me." She said, showing her hands to him, allowing him to hold them for inspection. Indeed there were some sort of runes or symbols on each digit that disappeared under the black leather of her gloves. His hands lingered a bit, and she squeezed his hands. Snape let go, turning away from her abruptly, trying not show the pink creeping across his cheeks.

"How intriguingly odd..." He said, and went to the desk to absently look busy, searching for nothing in particular. His hands settled on fidgeting with an ornate glass ink well.

"Severus, did I do something wrong? You've not really talked to me in two weeks aside from what potion to brew everyday, and our constant witty verbal battles. I can't even tell if I am any good with your mundane and bored sounding criticism. 'It's adequate.' Tells me absolutely fucking nothing." She started, but Severus turned, suddenly slamming a fist onto his desk. The ink well crashed to the floor with a clatter, shattering into many pieces.

"Yes! Well... No..." He huffed, and looked into her startled eyes, then away, ashamed of his sudden out burst. His foot poked at the broken glass on the floor. That was his favourite ink container...

"What I mean to say is... I have never seen anyone in my life, take ingredients like the way you do, and make absolutely flawless potions with barely any instruction! It's frustrating, seeing you have no trouble with them, while half of our classes are failing. You even have a way with helping the students to improve, where as I have listed them off as a lost cause. Plus you're so damned chipper, like a fucking ray of sunshine! One that does not belong in a dirty and dark dungeon. How do you do it?" He calmly asked, but it was very obvious he needed to know. His knickers were tightly in fist,trying to hide his temper. She just shrugged.

"I do not know. I just close my eyes and let my hands work. It just happens. Same thing happens with muggle mechanics. I just... Know what is broken, and what needs to be fixed and how to fix it." Her response was telling, and yet he knew not much more then when they had started the conversation. He had not encountered many magic users capable of not requiring a wand. His brows scrunched up at her words.

"You look cute when you're flustered, but thank you very much for informing me that my potions are of above 'adequate' quality." She smiled at him and turned, leaving him standing there, surprised yet again with her flat out flirtatious behaviour. He was baffled once more, with the blushed look on his face getting darker. 

I should clean up this glass...

\---

Dinner came and Severus attended the head table as usual. He was early, and only Flitwick and Pomfrey were there. He sat and waited, drinking cup after cup of coffee with his head testing in his left hand. Impatient, he drummed his fingers on the wooden table as the rest of faculty came through the doors to dinner. It seemed like forever, until finally he saw Hagrid, and a certain Professor with him, laughing and joking around. 

They abruptly stopped giggling when they saw Snape, taking their respective seats in a silent manner. Severus suspected something was up, as they kept glancing over at him, and their snickering started back up. Hagrid was not helping either, while not even trying to hide his amusement.

"What is so utterly amusing, you two?" Snape snapped, placing his cup down with a bit more force than he intended to, cracking the ceramic bottom.

"I was just telling Hagrid what a great teacher you are is all..." Her voice was still tickled by giggles as she winked at him again while shifting in her seat to lounge. Her leg brushed up against his, and he gulped. She was still looking at him with that wicked green smile. However, he did not move his leg. The warmth was rather nice.

"I have not really taught you anything. You seem to have everything under control." Severus mused with a small hint of a smile. He was secretly happy to be part of the conversation, but he did not believe that the topic was specifically that.

"Yeah, Sev'rus. She was also sayin' how much she wanted ta- Oof!" Hagrid tried, but was swiftly elbowed in the ribs. Professor Malechite was blushing, and Snape was suddenly very interested in what the games keeper had to say.

"What did she wish to do?" He said dryly, pretending to be occupied with a recipe book on 7th year potions. He could hear the strangled cry from the female professor in question, and eyed them both. Hagrid flopped his large hand over her mouth and restrained her panicked struggling. He mouthed something at Severus, so the rest of the table would not hear, with which Severus went beet red, promptly looking away.

Did he just say she wanted to shag him?

Slap!

"Hagrid! What did you say to him?!" She asked, glarring daggers at her friend.

"Nuthin', just yer great wit yer hands is all. Haha" he chortled a bit while rubbing his arm where he got slapped, causing her to blush. Severus could have corrected him, outing him on what he had just said, but he didn't. Instead, he just focused on the word "growth" on the page a far bit too long, and shifted in his seat to be more comfortable.

\---

Dinner was mostly uneventful for the rest of the night. At some point, Hagrid had left, excusing himself to go care for the Liger Sphinx kitten. Professor Malechite stood, also about to leave, was chatting with Albus about how she was doing. They walked past Severus, but she made a point to grin at the Headmaster.

"Watch this, uncle." She laughed, and leaned over Snape's shoulder, resting her hand on it as she reached out to grab some pastries. Albus observed Snape stiffen, while Malechite went about stuffing a few desserts into a paper bag. She turned her face real close to Snape's, and nodded, giving him yet another flirtatious wink, and jammed a long john into her mouth suggestively. 

She promptly left with a whimsical hum and graceful spring to her step. Severus did not even wait to finish his freshly poured coffee, leaving it there, and forgetting entirely about it as he followed her out of the room. Albus watched in amazement as Snape left, looking down to the cup. It was leaking all over the book that Snape had left behind. Amused, he cleaned up the mess with a wave of his wand, and slipped the book into his pocket.

"Looks like I made an excellent choice on giving her a job here." He mused, walking out of the dining area to watch Snape hurry after her.

\---

Malechite was walking fairly fast for a woman holding an overly stuffed bag of treats while also chowing down on said treats at the same time. The way she zig-zagged around the students and corners had almost lost Severus. He temporarily lost sight of her going down stairs towards the dungeons, that is until he came to the bottom of the staircase, only to have Professor Malechite hop out from behind a statue.

"Oi, why the fuck are you following me?" She said, swallowing the rest of the donut she had in her mouth. Unphased, Snape just rolled his eyes, trying to look bored, and not at the chocolate smear on her cheek, or her smudged lipstick, or tongue licking it all mostly off.

"To talk to you of course." He said smoothly, smirking with glint in his eyes.

"About..?" She asked, unsure of why he did not just talk to her during dinner. She waved her hand over her face, and her make-up was instantly reapplied flawlessly.

"What sort of jobs are you doing here when you are not in my presence?" He asked, his eyebrow twitching a slight bit. 

That was so utterly boring and bland... Rude even.

"Oh, well usually after dinner I go hang out with Hagrid on Fridays, but he said he was busy tonight. Every other night I just spend in my quarters, reading on subjects to practice. Most weekdays I am out helping other teachers with what ever. But you know, I have potions every single day with you, sometimes twice, or even three times a day, save for weekends. I am not really anywhere but in the great hall, or outside with Hagrid..." He listened patiently, not realising they were walking towards her chambers. 

"Or with you. Like, I mean it is cool. I like hanging out with you, but you make it seem like I am some country bumpkin that has no idea how magic works. You treat me like rich pure blooded wizards treat half blood servants, civil, but only because you have to." She huffed, crossing her arms in the same manner as before, perfectly showing off her lovely lady lumps. This time he most certainly did look down, and check them out.

"I... Apologise for my behaviour, and, my attitude towards you. I am... Not good at trusting or warming up to new people. I find your company rather delightful, if not arousing at times, and it bothers the bloody hell out me." He paused, looking up into her eyes, they looked softer now.

"And, might I add, I am not a rich Pure Blood. I am a well off muggle born wizard." He sighed, noticing she had stopped in front of a tapestry of a large Yggdrasil tree, with ravens flying in and out of the branches. It was not far from the kitchens, which was also exceptionally close to his own quarters. His mind wandered to exactly how close she had been to him with out even knowing about it.

"Care for a hot bev-er-age, Sev-er-us?" She asked in a sing song voice with a wink. He gulped and nodded, following her inside the door, not entirely sure if it was a good idea. It locked behind him, which startled him, but he remained calm. He looked around, seeing the basic layout was very much the same as his, except his room was dirrectly connected to his classrom. This one appeared to be adjacent to his, with the closet being exactly where his would be on the other side of the wall.

The room was filled with books on all sorts of subjects, including a few on potions. She had a large array of crystals and jars. There was a desk in the corner that an odd mechanical object sat, half ripped apart, the pieces strewn about on the desktop. He glanced back at her, seeing she was brewing some coffee by her fireplace... Which would be attached to to the same chimney as his...

"Here you are. One black-as-your-heart coffee." He was brought out of his daze, and thanked her quietly as she motioned for him to sit beside her on her small couch. He could not help himself as he stole a few glances at her chest, making sure to look away at the appropriate times so he would not be caught oogling her.

"So, um... You find me arousing?" She asked, placing a warm hand on his thigh. He gulped down his coffee, and cleared his throat, thinking carefully on his next words, but before he could do so, her hand had moved up a few inches. He felt her pinky gently graze his inner thigh, a wee bit too close to his groin. He shifted a bit, feeling suddenly all too aware that he was, in fact, in a bedroom, and not a public space.

"I... Uh... " He sputtered, his eyes darting to her hand and back to her eyes. He was helpless to say anything at this point, and it was very clear his lack of an answer was the answer she was hoping for. His mind started to race, and his precise calculated thoughts faultered when he realised he had absolutely no plan.

Yes... It seems that I do...

And just as quick as her hand had appeared, it had vanished, along with the rest of her, and his mug.

"Refill, boss?" She asked, almost with a hint of something in her voice. What was she planning?

"No thank you. I should get going, and prep for tomorrow's detention-" He said, trying to excuse himself to leave while she was preoccupied by the fire.

"Oh, didn't Albus inform you? It's been cancelled. The students are being put to work cleaning the grounds for Filch instead." As the words left her mouth, he found himself sitting again, unable to think of another excuse to leave. She did not even seem to notice he had just tried to get up and go. He found himself looking around the room, noticing a lot of clocks and gears were turning and whirring.

"No, he did not. I suspect he was just going to let me find out with a note on my door, like usual." He replied as he noticed the clocks on the walls were all different times.

"Good old uncle Albus. He loves messing around in other people's lives." She said, giggling, and seeing where his gaze was.

"Do you need to know what time it is? That one, the one with the Hogwarts Coat of Arms. It's about 9 pm." As she pointed out the exact clock, she had purposly leaned over the back of the couch to rest her chest and an arm on the top of his head and shoulder. He sat there, trying not to think about what she was clearly trying to do.

"Indeed. Well thank you for the hospitality. I am sure you have better things to do with your free time, than to entertain me." Severus said, trying to to shift his weight in a way so that his face would remain forward facing. He found that instead of being able to break away from her, she had started picking at his hair.

"You know, you should wash your hair with something else than what you are using already. It's leaving your scalp dry, and the hair greasy. Or is this a lack of self care here because you are too busy?" She mused, dragging her nails through his scalp lightly. He huffed, trying not to show that her actions felt mighty good. He cracked after the third rake of her nails, and leaned back with a contented sigh.

"It's most certainly not the lack of self care." He said, scoffing at the idea. He bathed regularly, almost ritually every day, mostly because of all the things he handled in his classes.

"Hmmm..." He heard a feint sniff from her and suddenly was jerked back, the couch morphing seemlessly into a salon chair, complete with a sink at the head rest. He sat utterly still, trying to process what the fuck just happened.

"I beg your fucking pardon, but what do you think you are doing?!" Snape bellowed, automatically trying to right himself and escape the chair. He was immidiately pushed back into the seat, flat on his ass, with her face dangerously close to his ear.

"I am gonna wash your hair, with my shampoo, and you're going to sit the fuck down, and shut the fuck up." She purred into his ear. He stilled, still panicking as he heard the water turn on, and with that, a towel was tossed over him. 

\---

Yeap, this is a terrible idea. Here we go.


	3. Chapter 3

The water was filling the sink, and steam was rising around Severus' face. His heart was pounding quite fast, and his only view now was of her two lively lumps hovering over his face. He focused on that, and tried to calm himself. He was most definitely upset, but he could not help but be intrigued at the same time. It was not often he was put into such a compromising position against his will. Or one with such a lovely view...

"When was the last time you went to a hair stylist for a shampoo?" She asked him, trying to make him more comfortable. She understood perfectly why he wasn't.

"15 years ago." He answered her with a grumble. How is this any of her fucking concern-

"Well do try to relax." She said, dragging her nails through his hair along his scalp in a test touch, which she obviously took great delight in. This elicted a delicious growl of pleasure from him, and an obvious fidgeting at his sides. Professor Malechite smirked and started applying water to his hair, continuing to massage his scalp. Her fingers danced across his skin to his temples, and rubbed away the tense headache he was hiding. He was completely unaware that his breath had slowed, and his expression was indeed relaxed.

The scent of pine trees and yuzu fruit wafted into his nostrils as she applied the shampoo, working her fingers in with a vigorous lather. He sighed heavily, his body full of content, and his shoulders loosened up, allowing him to lay comfortably still. In no time at all, he had lost track of the time, with not a care in the whole damn world. All that mattered to him right now, was this wonderful feeling. 

This feels incredible. It's absolutely fucking amazing. 

But all too soon, his hair was clean, and she was done, complete with a magical blow dry, which he secretly reveled in. He quietly mourned the retraction of her skilled hands, wishing for more of her temder touches.

"There, good boy. That looks so much better. Your hair is super soft, and has an amazing shine." She said, causing Snape to stiffen a great deal at the term of enderment. She fluffed up his hair, giving it a final styling, and beemed at him while taking the towel from him, and allowing him to stand. She showed him a mirror, and he could not help but smile a bit. What ever she used was very good, and he suspected it was something she had made herself. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

"And you smell amazing." She leaned in closer, whispering into his ear again, hearing her nostrils huff in the scent. He mumbled a thanks as his face went red, and his shoulders went stiff, amongst other things, and he turned away.

"Ok, I really must be off now. Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow in class." He said, his speech quick and shaky. He was now desperate to leave, feeling uneasy in his gut, and with that, he managed to get himself to the door, and out into the hallway as fast as he possibly could with out incident.

"But there's no class..." She tried, calling after him as her door closed with a loud slam. She smiled to herself, knowing she had just got under her fellow professor's skin so easily. She wondered what other delectable noises she could elict from him, if given the chance. And she definitely knew she would have to soon.

After fleeing, Severus walked briskly to his own room, his heart racing, his lungs heaving, his face red. His hair shining like he was just blessed by a Goddess, what with his hair catching the flow of the torches as he moved. He was light headed with a fluttering feeling, and as he got to his door, was when Hagrid decided to come around the corner.

"Hoi, Sev'rus. Did you do sumthin' wit yer hair? It looks great..." Hagrid said, barely getting the words out before Snape harumphed in embarrassment. The door to the potions class flew open, allowing Severus entry, and shut with a loud clatter, leaving the huge man to stand there, confused. 

"I guess I shouldn't've said that..." With a shrug of his shoulders, he made his way down to his friend's room and stopped in for a short visit.

\---

The next morning was fairly quiet. Snape woke up at his usual ungodly hour. He was greeted with the smell of winter greens and citrus, and he smiled subconsciously. It smelled exactly like happiness was in the room with him, under his sheets, and in his bed. When he reached out across his sheets, he was filled with the exact opposite of happiness when he found that it was cold and empty, that nobody was there. His eyes snapped open at the thought, and he verbally berated himself.

Fucking idiot.

But even as he was scolding himself, he could not help but continue to smile while he got up and ready for the day. He was already thinking of excuses on how to spend time on the weekend with her, with out making it seem weird or school related.

About twenty minutes later, when he was just about ready to move himself into his office, he heard metal clanking and a mechanical whirring sound coming from the other side the wall. It was not very loud, more of a low hum in the wall by his fireplace that was barely audible. Intrigued, he moved closer, placing his hand on the cold stone. He felt a low vibration, accompanied by ticking, as music started to play faintly.

Heart...  
Beats...  
Fast...

Colours...  
And pro-miss-ses...

As he listened, pressing his ear against the wall, he figured out that it was not a music box, or any such device, but Professor Malechite's voice, dancing with what sounded very much like a violin's somber sounds. His eyes looked over to the fireplace, and he scuttled right up to it, bending down to get a better listen. He stilled, stopping just short of sticking his head into the hearth.

How to be brave?  
How can I love, when I'm...

Afraid...

To...   
Fall?  
But watching you...  
Stand...  
Alone...

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow...

One...  
Step...  
Closer...

Bang! Bang! Bang!

The door thudded with the sudden clamorous sound of someone tapping, and not just a slight bit of tapping, but banging on his chamber door. Severus went across the room to open the door. When he got there, he flung the door open, his face scowled at who ever dared to inturrupt the soulful melody he was just listening to.

"Professor Snape. Is it just me, or is there some sort of music going on somewhere down in this area? I heard it very clearly in the halls, but when I came in to your class it got a lot quieter... That is until I got to your office. Strangely enough, it got louder in there." It was Filch, and he did not look like his usual annoyed self. He seemed to be exceptionally pleased about the beautiful notes and tunes he was hearing with a calm grin showing his good mood.

"Hm... Yes. I was planning on finding out where it was coming from, though I suspect that I already know the source. Or rather, who." Severus mused to Filch with a small smirk, and a cool composure. He was trying to hide his own marvelling wonder at the beautiful sounds from the other side of his wall.

"Oh, it aint you? Who d'ya think it is, then?" Filch asked, stepping back to allow Snape to leave. He waited for him to lock up, and turned to walk into the classroom, Snape not far behind his limping friend. They both left Snape's office, that also being locked behind them as they continued their conversation.

"Professor Malechite may be the cause of this... Serenade." Severus said, maintaining his regular calm facade. He left his class with Flich, listening to the fluctuating sounds of the song. For the moment, it was fainter as he had to move away from it to leave his bedroom, get to his office, go through the classroom, and out to the hallway. They walked in silence together, Filch bobbing his head as they got closer to Professor Malechite's door. Snape on the other hand was trying his best not to smile as they approached. 

I have died,   
Every day,   
Waaaaaiting for you...

Darling,   
Don't,  
Be afraid,  
I have loved you,   
For a thooousand years...  
I'll love you for a thooousand more...

They stood absolutely still, standing side by side as they listened for a moment, sharing in the wonder and magic of the notes floating gently into their ears. Filch looked to his companion, and smirked, noticing the dark man was utterly taken by the sound. He was no fool, and he had seen the effect the new professor had on Snape. It was nice to see the normally angtsy and depressed man be happy for once. He slowly, and silently, made his exit, leaving Snape to stand there in front of the tapestry.

Time...  
Stands...  
Still...

His heart pounded in chest, turning his blood hot and uncomfortable. His insides felt all bunched up, and coiled around his heart, almost like they were squeezing in a terribly tight way. He swallowed hard, finding his mouth was particularly parched, and his hands were shaking as he stared at the cloth that covered the door. He glanced back to the spot where the grounds keeper was, and saw he was no longer there.

Should he knock? Should he just stand there and listen? No... Maybe he would get caught by someone else traveling the castle at the crack of dawn. Either way, he found his hand was going for the tapestry, pulling it aside as his other hand went to the door knob.

What are you doing? 

Severus screamed internally, but he couldn't help himself as the knob slowly twisted in his hand. He would swear to anyone walking by that it turned on its own accord. 

How are you going to explain yourself? You could say you were helpless, like a sailor being led to their doom by a siren. But... You've mostly been an abysmal jerk to her. 

He faltered, his knuckles white as his grip tightened in fear.

Beauty in all...  
She...  
Is...

Just say you could hear the music... Explain that you enjoyed it... Make conversation with her... 

His grip tightened even more, and he tried to say hello, but the dryness in his mouth prevented it. He felt like a coward, and considered leaving, but the next lines to the song held onto him, giving him courage and persuading him to stay.

I will be brave,   
I will not let any-thing,   
Take...  
Away...

With a final uneasy breath, he pushed the door open, and stepped inside. What he was greeted with, was something similar to a dream. Professor Malechite stood in the middle of her room, dressed in a amazingly beautiful seafoam green sun dress, and not her usual black leather attire. Her hair was styled beautifully upwards, missing her goggles, with a black hair band in its place. The source of the music, a violin that was tucked under her chin, was being expertly handled as she played the alluring song that brought him there. He was not prepared to have his breath taken away.

What's standing in front of me...  
Every breath...  
Every hour has come to this...

And his breath did get taken away.

One step closer...

He closed the door without a sound, his gaze locked on her swaying form, watching her closed eyes and soft expression. His heart was now aching, and he felt the need to be closer, watching her work the bow against the instrument's strings. It was the most wonderful sound, and he took a few steps closer, watching as she spun on her heels.

I have died,  
Every day,  
Waaaaaiting for you...

Darling,  
Don't,  
Be afraid,  
I have loved you...  
For a thooousand years...  
I'll love you for a thooousand more...

He watched her face, seeing a familiar sadness as she played and danced, fully engrossed in her song. She still had no idea he was there, quietly listening, feeling like every word shook him to the core. His mind raced to Lily for a moment, realizing it had been a long time since he had thought of her. Almost as if when Professor Malechite had arrived, he was released from the chains that once held his heart solely to former. Released, and then immediately captured by the latter.

The feelings inside of him were familiar, and he realised what they finally were. They were the same feelings that he felt for Lily so long ago, and he held up a hand to his chest as a tear crept down his cheek.

And all along,  
I believed,  
I would find you...

Time has brought,  
Your heart to me,  
I have loved you...  
For a thooousand years...  
I'll love you for a thooousand more...

As the last verse escaped her lips, Professor Malechite's eyes opened, seeing Severus standing there, completely captivated by her performance. She almost faltered, being a little surprised at his sudden presence, she but smiled, and continued to play while meeting his eyes with her own. 

One...  
Step...  
Closer...

One...  
Step...  
Closer...

Severus found himself moving closer, taking one unsteady step at a time, his eyes not leaving hers. Nervously, he came towards her, sliding up behind, and gently placing his hands on her waist while she continued to sing to him. One of his hands smoothed up her side, to her shoulders, and grazed her open neck line. His finger carefully traced her collar bone while his face slipped into the crook her neck. Severus inhaled slowly, taking in her scent, the same he had woken up to, and sighed as he listened to her heart beating in time with her music.

I have died,  
Every day,  
Waaaiting for you...

They swayed together as she slowly stopped playing the violin, but kept on singing, her voice cracking a little with each word. Severus trailed his hands along her shoulders, and up each of her arms, slowly taking the bow and violin from her hands. He could feel her breathing hitch as he tossed the musical accessories onto the couch. His eyes closed as he tried to steady himself, finding it much harder than it should have been.

Darling,  
Don't,  
Be afraid,  
I have loved you...  
For a thooousand years...  
I'll love you for a thooousand more...

They twirled together, slowly moving in time with each other as his hands entangled themselves into hers. They clasped their hands together tightly, almost to the point of going numb, and he sighed into her ear. She shuddered at this, hearing his sigh transform into a harmonious whisper as he began to sing the last part of the song with her.

And all along,  
I believed,  
I would find you...

She turned in his grip to face him, eyes half open, and half filled with unshed tears. She was surprised to find that his face matched hers, but his cheeks were already stained from his fresh spilled ones. Her voice was a whisper as he cupped her face with one hand, licking his lips subconsciously. She saw his tongue dart out from his lips, and she badly wanted to kiss him.

He read her expression, and grinned, knowing what she wanted. His hand moved, dancing along her shoulder blades as she squirmed in his grip. It came to rest at the small of her back, just slightly overlapping her bottom. Her arms flew up around his neck, one hand in his soft hair. Severus pressed her into him, moulding her flat against his body. She shuddered again, letting out a tiny gasp as as he tilted her face to look up at his. For a moment, he studied her eyes, and heard her thoughts once more, almost pleading with him to press their lips together.

Time has brought,  
Your heart to me,  
I have loved you...  
For a thooousand years...  
I'll love you for a thooousand more...

She was no longer singing, only his voice could be heard as he closed the gap between them. Their lips came together, his tongue searching for hers right away, and connected with hers. Her hands gripped at him as she moaned into his mouth, receiving a delicious groan in reply. He found all the tightness and nervousness melt away as he held her, savoring in the moment and for the first time since before Lily's death, he had felt true happiness again.

This feels right. So very, very right...

They were entirely unaware that the Headmaster was just outside the door, patiently waiting with a gleem in his eyes.

\---

I feel like this is crap. I keep reading it and fixing things here and there, or adding more. Each chapter was supposed to be around 1500ish words.... This one is closer to 3000...


	4. Chapter 4

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Both Snape and Malechite froze mid-kiss and their eyes snapped over to the door. She half expected Severus to let go and distance himself from her, but he made no move aside from tightening his grip around her waist.

"We could... Ignore who ever is there... Pretend no one is here..." Severus suggested with another kiss to her neck. He was met with a half giggle, half moan. Unfortunately for them, the visitor made themself known.

"Greetings Professor Malechite, it is I, your favourite uncle. I'm coming in, if that's alright..." He said through the door. Severus still made no particular effort to move or let go of her, but he did make an audible disgruntled noise. The door clicked, unlocking itself, and swung open with a creak. There, stood Albus with his cane, looking bright and chipper. He smiled warmly at them both, giving them a wink. 

"Ah, so this is where you've been, Severus..." He said suggestively. He saw Snape dip his nose behind her ear, half hiding himself, half not wanting to look her uncle, his boss and dear friend, in the eye.

"Hmmm... Indeed. I was lured here by an inescapable siren's song." Severus said, motioning to Malechite in his arms. The Headmaster nodded and turned, picking up her violin and bow. He glanced back at the pair over his glasses with on e raised brow while chuckling.

"I was just coming by to see if I could convince the both of you to help with the All Hallow's Eve Ball. I have a few major announcements, and a speech to prepare, and I am not up to the task this year of organizing such an event. Minerva has also stated she will not be here, as she has had a personal matter to attend too." Albus finished, and placed the violin on her desk. The two professors nodded, and he winked at them, twirling the bow around in his hand before pointing it at them both.

"I hope to see you both at breakfast. Don't have too much fun, alright?" And with that, Dumbledor turned to leave, placing the bow down beside the violin, and left the pair still standing in each other's embrace.

"That was ubserdly awkward..." Severus drawled with a hint of annoyance, his nose still hidden in her neck. His words vibrated off her skin, causing her to shudder against him. He smiked a little, listening to her uneven breathing.

"Yes, well, he has his... Moments, but he means well..." She wimpered, twisting in his grip in a futile manner.

"Hm... Quite right..." He purred, slowly sticking his tongue out to taste her skin. She gasped and jolted in his arms while he got bolder, putting on more pressure as he went. Just at she was about to return his affections, he spun her around to face him, a serious, but aroused look on his face.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked, coughing into his sleeve as he took her hands in his own. Malechite smiled and nodded, and reached for her robe, it floating from the hook on the door to her hand with out a word. 

"Awww, such a shame..." Snape said with much disappointment as she covered her shoulders and fastened it shut. She gave him a flirtatious grope and broke free from him, turning towards the door. His hand shot out and grasped hers, his legs already moving to follow her. A part of him chastized himself for suggesting a walk instead of just seducing her right there.

They exited her quarters, walking hand in hand as her head rested on his shoulder. Students that walked past took notice, and hushed whispers could be heard all around. Snape managed to keep his stone cold face on, glaring at students that dared come up to them. Malechite on the other hand, was smiling at everyone, giving out pleasentries as they went. 

They walked like this for about half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes, going no where in particular. At some point, they ran in Filch.

"Why 'ello there. Professor," Flich nodded at Severus, then glanced down at their entertwind fingers. He looked back up meet Snape's gaze, finding his eyes had a new sparkle to them.

"And 'ello there to you as well, Professor." He bowed with a crooked smile, looking to Professor Malechite with a wink, and left without another word. They two professors shared a laugh and ended up going towards the Great Hall for breakfast. When they arrived, they heard a lot of whispers from the students, and when they passed by, some even pointed and made adorable sounds at them. When they came to their seats at the table, several of the teachers looked in their dirrection.

"Is that Professor Malechite holding hands with... Professor Snape!?" Madam Pomfrey gasped while jabbing Flitwick in the arm, who in turn looked over and also let out a gasp. 

"Oh wow, it is. Doesn't he look happy for a change?" Flitwick said, noticing Severus was trying his best to ignore everyone except Professor Malechite, to whom he was pulling out her chair for her.

"How can you tell? He has his usual stoney look..." Pomfrey asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, for one, he is holding her hand, and two, letting her use him as a headrest, and three, he just pulled out her chair, so..." Flitwick pointed, and glanced back at his fellow professor with a shrug.

"Hm, I suppose..." She nodded and giggled, wondering how Snape was doing. 

"Hello professors. Ah good. I see Snape and Malechite have arrived, on time, as per usual." Albus stated as he hobbled past Pomfrey and Flitwick to his chair. He pointedly did not mention the obvious courting behaviour the Potions Master was exibiting towards his neice. They aknowledged him, and he continued to watch Severus and Malechite interact with each other.

After a few brief glances around the room, Albus cleared his throat, and the lights got brighter.

"Greetings ans salutations everyone! It's a beautiful October day, and I have much to declare. This year's All Hallow's Eve ball shall be managed by Professors Malechite and Snape. If anyone would like to sign up for the ball comitee to volenteer their time, please sign up in Professor Snape's classroom, starting on Monday. If you have any questions or concerns, I dirrect you to seek out and speak with them." Albus paused and smoothed his beard, stroking it in thought as he cleared his throat.

"Also, Professor McGonagall will be leaving the day before All Hallow's Eve, and shant be back until the following weekend. All students in her classes shall be given a pass to explore other classes if they so choose." Albus beemed and paused, waiting for the students to dissapate their talking. While he waited, he over heard Severus complimenting his niece on her dress, and watched her blush in return.

"Oh, and another announcement! As I am sure most of you know, I am not of the greatest health these past few years. I am getting on in age, and I feel it more and more every day." He paused again, this time bringing an elbow up to his face, coughing a little bit into his sleeve.

"And as such, I will be grooming my replacement for next year..." The whole room erupted into an uproar. This part especially caught Snape's attention, a look of guilt and worry over his face. Deep down, he knew it was really his fault for the man's declining health, but to be fair, it was at Dumbledor's request in order to save the world.

"Settle down! Settle down! Now, where was I? Ah... Yes... I shall start grooming my replacement next January. Until then, I shall service this school to the utmost of my ability, with the help of my wonderful staff of course." With that, he sat down, coughing once more. He took a sip of water, glanced over at Severus, and noticed his expression of shame and remorse. He waved him off with a smile, expressing tenderness and understanding, almost as if he was telling Severus not to worry about it.

Professor Malechite had noticed how Severus had reacted to her uncle's speech. She was taken a back that it seemed to be bothing him a bit more than it should. She was informed of the past events from the last two years, and why her uncle was in poor health, which was information not privy to many. She knew damn well that they both had nearly died in the most recent wizarding war, but she was not about to pry into the matter. Instead, she traced her fingers along Snape's hands, gently caressing each digit in a loving manner as they ate in relative silence.

After the feast, Albus announced he was off to get some rest, and Malechite gave him a tender hug. Albus nodded to Snape, patting his back, and left. She looked over at Snape and smiled, poking his cheek with a bread stick. Severus held his gaze forward, watching a few Gryffindors misbehaving. 

Poke. Boop. Poke. Boop.

He narrowed his eyes, brows furrowng as she made a boop noise to go with each poke. He growled a little, his eyes darting to give her a sideways glance while trying to maintain the rowdy Gryffindors in his sights.

Poke. Boop. Poke. Boop.

"Can I help you with something, Professor?" He drawled, not finding this sort of attention amusing at all. She just scoffed and poked him again. With speed and precision, his hand sprang forth and grasped her wrist before she could poke him further. She giggled and kissed his hand, causing him to blush and let go to look at his empty plate.

"Stop. Please." He asked, trying not to draw any more attention to himself. He was the hard ass professor after all. He was scary, not amusing.

"Or what? Are you scared to be teased by children?" She asked, smirking, daring to poke him yet again, but this time on the tip of his nose. He snapped, smacking the bread stick out of her hand, and grabbed her wrist. He looked at the dwindling crowd, and the few staff left in the room. 

"Fuck it." He uttered quietly after calculating his next move. He pulled her to him, forcing her to fall into his lap as he leaned down, poking his nose to hers.

"Boop!" He said rather playfully as he wrapped his arms around her. Some students who were on their way out suddenly about faced to watch. A few barely audible gasps were heard, and he found he did not give a shit as he closed his eyes to kiss her. The whispers turned to even loader gasps, and Snape could fucking swear he heard Filch whistle at them. It was not a long kiss, more of short and sweet one, but it still left the woman in his arms breathless, causing her to throw her arms over his shoulders and relax.

"Hm, that was very nice. I assume you thought so, as well?" She grinned and hugged him as he nodded. They sat there for a few more minutes to finish their now cold drinks, just gazing at each other, forgetting about who was around or where they were. After a while, Severus had to ask her to get up as his legs were going numb from being sandwiched between her and the hard wooden chair. They took their leave and traveled the corridors towards their quarters, hands interlocked, Malechite's head resting on Snape's shoulder.

"What would you like to do today, Sev?" Malecjite questioned with Snape grinning devilishly. He had ideas, many delicious and devious ideas, but decided that they could definately wait. He had however, been putting off going to see her best friend for more ingredients for his potions class.

"How about a brisk walk to see that Liger Spinx Kitten? I need some more inventory for class from Hagrid anyways. It will go a lot more smoothly if you are there." He said, his voice remaining like that of silk as he placed a hand at the small of her back, finger tips gently resting on her bottom. He was definately avoiding going to the games keeper's hut for a long time, mostly because they had a mutual dislike for each other. Snape's blatant disregard for magical creature life, and Hagrid's blantant overly protectiveness of those very same creatures.

"Oh? Hagrid and you aren't very good friends... Or are you just using me as a sheild so he doesn't attack you?" She said playfully, poking Snape in the ribs. He made a slight grunt and rolled his eyes on being called out.

"Yes I suppose. He is not fond of me, for my... Previous ways of treating his creatures. He prefers ethically sourced materials. I am not good... At harvesting certain things from certain beings with out harming them, nor did I have any patience. He seems to be able to. So... Now he gathers what I need, I come pick it up, and I leave the creatures alone, but I'm sure that he's already told you of this. You are, best, friends?" He asked, with a hint of nervousness to his voice. He did not care what many people thought of him, but he seemed to care about her opinion.

"Yeap. He sure has! I used to get angry letters a couple of years ago, with him just going off about you. Howlers I think you guys call them. They are the most interesting thing... Sending an emotional letter that conveys such... Feeling. With a lot of screaming." She said, her hands smoothing over his arm in an effort to warm her fingers. She looked up at him, and he suddenly he felt very nervous.

"But, Rubeus also mentioned you two have a truce of sorts... That you now let him handle all the things you need, and have agreed to stay the fuck out of his zoo." She snorted and squeezed his arm. He just rolled his eyes in return.

"Quite right..." He replied just as they came to the edge of Hagrid's fence. Smoke was rising from it, the shudders were open, and curtains drawn back. Malechite broke free of Snape and ran up to the door. She pounded on it and yelled his name.

"Ruuuuubeeeeeuuuuus! Ruuuuubeeeee! Where is my big fluff n'stuffs?!" She sounded playful and upbeat, and for some odd reason, Severus felt a hint of jealousy. 

Nonsense. That's nothing to be jealous of. He would not even fit... Ugh why am I even thinking about this...

"Oi! It's me best mate! Oh what is this? You've brought the dungeon bat along wit ye! 'Ello Sev'rus!" Hagrid said as the door flew open. He smiled and welcomed them in, motioning to the kitten sitting in front of the fire. They came and sat down on the large stools meant for the half giant as Hagrid shut the door. Tea and coffee was made, and Hagrid puttered around his home gathering the nessesary packages for the potions class. While he was doing so, the kitten came right up to Snape, meowing at him as it rubbed against his leg. 

\---

Ok. Sorry for not getting sexy yet. I figured I should tackle the obvious odd relationship Snape and Hagrid have.


	5. The Middle of October - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

Warnings:

Graphic depiction of sexual intercourse between a man and a woman. Like it is descriptive as fuck. There is a warning right as it gets steamy so you can skip ahead to the next chapter if you like. Also descriptions of biting and drawing blood. Also Snape gets a bit drunk.

Special guest appearances from graduated students.

I mentioned D&D again, because I fucking can.

\---

Snape looked down at the kitten, and his brows furrowed. He did not like animals too much, but he was on his best behaviour for Malechite's sake, so he reached down cautiously to show the young feline he meant it no harm. He half expected the creature to hiss and get mad, but instead, it brushed up against his hand, and purred for him. It followed up by leaping onto his lap, and immediately seeking more affection. Both Malechite and Hagrid were surprised by the kitten's behaviour, but more so at the wide smile growing on Snape's face.

"Aw, now that, is utterly fucking adorable, Sev. She likes you." Malechite said, smoothing her hand over his knee. He glanced at her and weakly smiled, the Sphinx getting very comfortable on his lap.

"He dun like cats very much. He barely likes any animal to be hones'." Rubeus said flatly, giving a shrug as he handed them each a coffee. They sat for a while, discussing what Severus needed right away, and what could wait until next time. The entire time Rubeus was puttering about, gathering Snape's order, Buttons was happily nuzzling Snape's free hand. The nervousness he felt was pretty much gone as the cat snuggled his chest and face.

"I did not say that I do not like cats... They just do not like me." Severus said with indifference. He was actually quite fond of cats, and was enjoying the love he was receiving from Buttons.

"Well Mrs. Norris seems to like hanging out with you in the class..." Malechite started, giving Buttons a scratch behind her wings.

"Yes, an that is usually 'cause Filch is passed out somewheres, forgettin' about 'er scheduled feedins..." Rubeus stated with a hearty chuckle. 

"Yes, that, and Mrs. Norris brings me dead carcasses in exchange for cream or table scraps." Severus said softly. He did not mind cats. 

"Ah cream! So that is your secret?" Malechite said with playful swat to Snape's arm. She was met with a scoff from him, and tiny meow from Buttons.

"Alright then. 'Ere we are. Some Pixie wings, Acromantula venom, Griffin talons and feathers, some assorted Salamander secretions, and finally, some dung from 'Witherwings'. As you requested. Dunno what ye need 'is poop for, but what'ver." Hagrid said, placing the neatly wrapped boxes onto the old wooden stump of a coffee table. Snape nodded his thanks, and made to get up, but found the kitten was firmly stuck into place. He tried to peel her off of him, the kitten clinging on to his robes and burrowing in. He sighed and looked at his female companion, and in the end, required Malechite's help. The kitten mewled in pathetic saddness as she was removed, and handed back to Hagrid, the feline staring longingly at the dark man about to leave. Hagrid on the other hand scowled and muttered to himself in a small fit of jealousy 

They gave Hagrid their farewells and left, both carrying heavy bags for the class they taught together. Snape kept looking over at Malechite, noting the spring to her step, and the relative ease she had been walking next to him with such happiness. He smiled, both externally and internally. 

"So... Buttons sure adored you. That is probably killing Rubeus inside. Buttons is not fond of him yet, so I am sure he was seething with jealousy." She sid a bit too happily. Snape's grin grew, and he sniggered at the thought. He was not sure if it was the fact Malechite was amused by this piece of knowledge, or if it was because Rubeus was jealous of him. Either way, he did not care, and reveled in it for the time being.

"So it seems." He said, noticing they were nearly at the castle. A group of rowdy students were coming towards them, and he regarded them with a nod instead of a scowl, and behavioural correction. Surprised, the students quickly scurried away, glancing back, and whispering amongst themselves. 

When they got back to the castle, they spent an hour putting away each item into containers with the appropriate labels. As they worked, Severus found he was taking much longer than usual, as he was fully distracted by Malechite. He was watching her move about like she was playing her violin, but it was clearly not there. Music seemed to be playing as if she had it, and he was happy to stand there and watch. He figured he could just stay still, watch her as she put everything away, and she probably would not even notice.

He got a little bit closer, careful to be quiet and not disturb her zen state, and got comfortable leaning against a book case. He crossed his arms and witnessed her in her natural element, and it made his heart beat just a smidge faster than normal. She finished with everything, and turned to find his eyes on her, a small grin splayed on his face, and a slight twinkle to his eyes. 

"What?" Malchite inquired, breaking the melody by placing her hands on her hips, and cocking her head to the side. Severus quickly looked over at the empty box, and back at her.

"Thank you for your help." He said, clearing his throat with a slight grunt. He adjusted his sleeves, and he looked at his rough hands in a nervous manner, while also trying not to appear nervous at all. He was not entirely sure it was working.

"You're welcome. Speaking of help, I have some ideas for special drinks for the teacher's table. I would like your help to make a cocktail menu." She stated while giving him a large grin. Luckily for him, she had not even noticed his nervous hands. 

"Well what sort of help? I am a Potions Master, not a bartender..."

"Ah, but that is where you are very, very wrong my good sir. You are an excellent bartender because you are Potions Master. It's very much the same, just with booze." Malechite stated, and he frowned. Her grin never waivered, and it was making him uncomfortable.

"Well I don't go around, making random spirits. I usually just drink straight liquor." He said, and she scoffed loudly.

"Oh please, you are missing out on a wonderful world of alcohol! You do know they come in dessert flavours?" She declared, and Snape rolled his eyes with a huff.

"Tell you what, we shall go over some ideas tonight... If you agree to have dinner with me in Hogsmead." He proposed, and he was met with a blank stare from her. He thought he had said something wrong, but just as he was about to start stammering to retract his offer, she flung herself at him.

"Yes please! I would love to go on a date with you!" And with that, he found her arms around him, her face in his chest, and him being squeezed tenderly. He smiled as his hands came to wrap around her, and his chin rested on the top of her head. He deeply sighed in relief, and tightened his grip.

"Where are you taking me? I like mostly anything." She asked as her hot breath warmed his chest. It was as if the warmth ran right through him to his back, and he felt extra warm. It felt like a hot shiver creeped down his spine, and into not only his heart, but also straight down to his groin. Her words could have been taken very indecently, and the very thought of her asking such a simple and innocent question in a different, more seductive way, caused him to shift about in her embrace, trying to tilt his hips slightly away.

"Do you enjoy seafood? There is a wonderful little hole in the wall that I quite enjoy. They have the best chowders and shrimp dishes. My personal favourite are the beer battered halibut and chips." Severus asked, trying to maintain a steady voice. It was hard, as was he, as she snuggled her face into his neck with an audible sound of affirmation.

"I would like that very much, Severus. Do they have a bar?" She murmured jokingly as she nipped at his adams apple. He strained not to make a sound, but a soft rumble came from his chest like a satisfied growl.

"Yes, they have a bar." He responded, smoothing his hands flat on her back. He was fighting with himself not to get bolder, grab her bottom and ravage her right here. She was making it very hard to maintain his composure.

Knock knock knock!

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape! I must have an audience with you!" A loud muffled voice could be heard along with a sudden, and harsh pounding on his classroom door. Both him and Malechite let go of each other, parting ways in opposite directions, him to his desk to sit down and hide his rather large raging hard on, and her to the door to open it. As Snape sat down, he steadied his breathing, slapped on a bored look, and clasped his hands together to rest his chin on.

"Damnit! You better open this fucking door or so help me Merlin, I will-" It was a feminine voice that held an urgency to it, and she was cut off as Malechite opened the door to a young woman with golden brown hair that hung loosely from a messy bun at the top of her head. The woman stood, mouth gaping at Professor Malechite.

"Um, hello, may I help you?" Malechite asked, a little confused, and not recognising her at all. Malechite could see a red headed man leaning against a wall, wearily watching from a distance. The other woman looked her up and down, noting the dress, and then tried to look past her into the classroom.

"I am hear to see Professor Severus Snape. It is quite urget." She said, refusing to give much more information. Malechite's brows scrunched up for a moment at this woman's bold rudeness, and her warm smile faded. Her face morphed into a dry stare, and an unimpressed expression was now worn on her face. Snape watched as her whole demeanor and stance changed.

Is she mad? Maybe a little... Jealous?

"And you are..?" Malechite drawled as she crossed her arms, and stood in a slightly defensive stance. Snape sighed, knowing exactly who was there, and how worked up they would get if he ignored them. He decided he was safe to stand again, and made his way to the door quietly. He placed a gentle hand on the small of his fellow Professor's back as he stood over her, looking right into the guest's eyes.

"Ah... Mrs. Weasley. I am glad you have decided to grace my classroom once again with your presence. Professor Malechite, please do let her in. She currently is a student of mine making up her last year. You know, because of the war and renovations shutting us down and all..." Severus said as he felt Malechite step aside to allow the stranger in.

"What..? Where is Ronald?" He began to inquire, but as he asked, a pale freckled man entered the room. His red hair was neatly combed, and he was in muggle clothing, while his companion was sporting a beautiful set of gold toned witch robes. 

"It's Ron, damnit. You know I absolutely hate being called Ronald. It's utterly... Fuddy duddy and old sounding." The red head said in a disgusted manner. He was quickly slapped in the arm by his wife, causing Snape to smirk.

"Shhh. Be nice or he wont help us." She spat, giving Ron a stern face while pointing her finger in his face. He winced a bit before apologizing, and calmed down, going to sulk on the other end of the room.

"Help you with what?" Severus asked, a brow raised in suspicion, watching as Ron took a seat on a table. Ron had his arms crossed with a sour look on his face as he grumbled to himself about how much he hated this room. Ron's eyes wandered to look back at Snape, and they widened as he realised exactly where his old Professor's hand was resting, and then darted to meet Snape's eyes. In direct response, Snape turned to his own companion, and gently pushed Malechite out of the room.

"I am terribly sorry, but I must speak with Harmione and Ron. Alone." He said, a bit too firmly, and with that, he left a befuddled Malechite standing there with a closed door in her face. She felt a pang of heated jealousy at being cast aside so quickly, but she sighed, and turned away from the door, heading to her room. She figured he knew these people well, and it would not do to get all huffy over nothing, especially a last year student that seemed to be married. But still... It would have been nice to not have been interrupted.

She got to her room and sat down, staring at the unlit fireplace as if to will Severus to be done, and to show up dramatically in her room. When that failed to happen after a half hour, she puffed out her cheeks and made a disgruntled horrible sounding noise. As she grabbed a pillow, falling onto the couch, she squeezed it hard while flipping onto her side. The fireplace set itself on fire, crackling to life like a muggle gas one would. She watched the flames dance for while, at least for a few hours, until her eyes felt heavy. The last thought on her mind was how hungry she was, as she missed both breakfast and lunch.

\---

Several hours later, Severus Snape had finally managed to get the Weasley's out of his hair, and off on their way. All they wanted was some professional reccomendations in writing for Harmione for her portfolio, which he had handwritten with a quill flawlessly. Unfortunately, she required about six 1-2 page letters for different purposes, some of which were just simple prescriptions for Ron's skin rashes, and other various conditions as a direct result of working at the joke shop. When he looked up at the clock and saw the time, he winced internally. It was already 7 o'clock, and the place that he wanted to take Malechite to was closing in less than an hour. 

Fuck.

He collected his things, and left to find her. The first place he checked was her quarters, and found that she was not there. In fact, the beautiful dress that she was wearing earlier was carlessly tossed half on the couch, half falling on the floor. Her black sexy heels laid under the coffee table, one upside down, the other half under the couch. His mouth tightened into a hard frown, and he left, not noticing that her violin and bow were gone.

He spent a good hour walking around, already giving up on taking her out for dinner. He had checked with the house elves only to find that she was not even in the castle at all. He checked Hagrid's hut, and found that no one was home, aside from Buttons, who looked at him through the glass window sadly. Offering a silent apology to the feline, he aparated from the spot into Hogsmead.

\---

Once he had arrived to Hogsmead, he walked towards a certain shop that he knew would be open. He ducked inside, grabbing a bottle of high proof double aged whiskey, and paid. He took a large swig of it before stuffing it into his robes as he left, the shop keep just rolling his eyes as he left. He sighed heavily, and started walking down the streets with a keen eye, and an open bottle of liquor, looking and scanning to see of any evidence of Professor Malechite.

He checked every shop, every bar, every pub, but found not a trace of her. After each unsuccessful check-in, he would take a large swig from the glass container, biting back the aweful taste. He sighed, when he reached the end of the street where it disappeared into the woods towards the school. His legs were heavy, and he was feeling the sting of the booze making it hard to see straight. 

He was about ready to give up when he heard the faintest sound of a violin off in the distance. It was towards the school grounds, figuring it was coming from about half way there. His heart sped up, as did his feet, and he started walking at a brisk pace in the dirrection of the sound. His feet felt sore, and his lungs were starting to hurt from his quick pace. He found he was running instead of walking as he got closer to the music, hearing how much louder it was getting in volume.

He got to a clearing slightly off the path, and he could see beautiful multi-coloured lights dancing in the trees, illumimating a body dressed in elegant black robes sitting on a thick tree stump. The person was perched facing away from him, wildly playing, and rocking from side to side. The song was emotional, and full of beauty, but held a sorrow-filled flatness to it, almost as if the figure was playing from a sad heart. The soulful being was so engrossed by the melody, that they did not hear as Severus crept up. The closer he got, the more apparent it was that this was Malechite. It was one of his robes that she was wearing, that, and no one else currently played the violin in such an emotional manner.

He thought about calling out to her with an apology, but the sound of the music held his lips sealed shut. All he could do was move closer, taking large and quiet strides towards her. His breathing was still heavy from his previous movements to get here, as well as the alchohol burning through his veins. His heart would not stop pounding, even with him willing it to.

The music was slowing, and he could hear a strange sound that was familiar. It grew in volume, while the violin ceased to play, and it was lowered from her chin. The lights around her dimmed, and all vanished into the crisp air around them.

Is she... Crying?

He was mearly a few feet away when she let the instrument fall from her hands to the ground. Snape closed the distance with great speed, knealing as his hand shot out to catch the violin. His other arm steadied itself on her shoulder for a brief moment before his arms came to encase her. The second he did, she shuddered, and a single muffled sob escaped her lips. After, she was silent, but her body was shaking slightly, clearly indicating she was upset, and trying not to show it. His mouth went dry, and his insides twisted uncomfortably. He felt genuinely terrible, and his arms held her closer to his chest. That was when it began to rain.

"I've finally found you... I... I am sorry about earlier. I should have kept track of the time..." Severus started, tripping over his words as he buried his face into her neck. She made no noise, but she relaxed, almost as if she was melting into his embrace and very soul.

"It's ok..." She replied, trying to twist in his grip. He was not sure if it was to move away from him, or to face him. Before he let her go, he stole a quick whiff of her hair, and sat back on his heels, with his hands laying flat on each knee, and his gaze staring at the mud on the ground that was forming. She turned her whole body to face him, and gave him a look over. She was surprised to see the once tall and proud man, kneeling pathetically on the ground, getting himself covered in dirt and grime. He did not seem to care too much about that, if at all, and was more worried on what she thought of him at this current moment. She found it completely out of character, and also adorable.

"No. No it is not. I invited you out, then promptly got myself involved with other things that could have waited. I could have sent them away... Again, I am very sorry... And I-" After what seemed like forever to Severus as he babbled, he could feel cold fingers touch the sides of his face, interrupting his rambling, and sliding to touch just under his ears on his warm neck. He kept his gaze on his hands, waiting for her to speak again. He was expecting her to get mad, maybe have a second thought, and belittle him for his mistake. He was prepared for it, and braced himself accordingly by digging his fingers into his skin. He felt her hands tug gently, and tilt his face upwards to meet hers. She gazed into his black eyes while smiling. For a moment, he felt at peace as he looked into her gorgeous eyes that reflected his own black and hollow ones.

"It is ok, because I said so, alright? Now I am a little hurt that you forgot about me, yes... But! I accept your apology. Really, I do. I understand you had unexpected guests. It's not your fault." She said, leaning down, resting her forehead on his. He could feel her breath tickle his ears as she closed her eyes, and parted her lips. With a quick dart of her tongue, she wet them and leaned in to kiss him. He froze in place, feeling the cold rain on his skin, and her warm lips on his own.

His hands twitched, discarding the violin gently onto the ground before coming up to wrap around her form again. She responded to him, kissing him harder, and licking his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth to caress it with her tongue and teeth. His brain short circuited, and his arms pulled her hard off of the stump, and into his lap as he deepened the kiss. His mouth opened, giving her access as he moaned, and he found her hands were now gripping his robes tightly, trying to get closer. As she did this, she was rocking her hips, grinding down onto him. His throat was dry, and he let out a croaking groan as she moved.

*** Sex scene with GRAPHIC details and bloody bites, and as such, you can skip to the next chapter if you so choose. ***

His hands wandered down to her backside, gripping each side of it firmly, helping her to move more fluidly as his own hips bucked upwards. The rain kept falling all around them, soaking them both, but neither cared at all. She broke the kiss to take in oxygen, and to open her eyes. When he opened his, he found that she was staring at him, breathing just as heavily as he was, with hooded eyes. The whole image made it complete when he looked down to see her plain white tshirt was now soaked, and very transparent. When he looked down even further, he realized she was in a nightie, and not a tshirt, and also in her knee high combat boots.

Bloody hell this is fucking amazing... She is absolutely breathtaking...

"Severus..." She breathed, leaning in again to kiss at his neck, and he groaned out her name. She shivered and bucked against him again, causing him to push her back onto the stump to free his legs while remaining on his knees. The stump was rather large, and there was more than enough room to accommodate her laying on it. He cursed at the sight before him, realizing how short the night gown was, and the fact she had apparently forgotten to wear knickers. Or maybe purposely... He decided that he did not care one bit. He watched as her chest rose, and sank with each intake and explusion of air, and he licked his lips, finding his mouth was a lot less dry.

A clinking of the cold metal at his waist brought his attention down to his groin, where she was undoing his belt buckle. He watched, helpless to stop her, not that he would, and murmured curse words at the sight of her blushed face, glistening in the rain. He had never been so aroused in his entire fucking life like he was right now. In few seconds, she had pulled him from his pants, and was quick to start stroking him in a deliciously firm grip. His mouth let out a loud bark of pleasure as he could feel her thumb over the velvety tip with each touch. Panting, he managed to keep himself still as he fought to keep his eyes open to watch. The cold rain on his heated skin felt very good, and her hands felt even better.

He finally allowed himself to close his eyes, enjoying every small tug and touch, savouring it like a finely aged wine. Just when he thought it could not get any better, he felt a hot wetness envelope him, and a delightful pressure slowly pulsed over his entire member. He shook, gasping out in pleasure as his hands snaked into her hair to hold her head. He opened his eyes, and the scene that greeted him was heavenly.

There she was, soaking wet, the rain coming down in a torrent on the both of them, water streaming down her face. She was hunched over a bit, her face buried in his nether regions, and his hands grasping at her cold matted hair. He growled as he watched, slightly moving his hips in time with her bobbing head. His breathing became ragged, and his heart was threatening to burst forth from his chest. He could feel his blood was like a raging fire, burning and pulsating through him with need. He sighed, deciding to pull her off of him before he reached completion too soon, but unfortunately for him, she gripped him tighter, and refused to let go. She growled, and hummed, slurping as she sucked in some more air while she pulled at his skin with her teeth. 

"Fuck... Fuck... If you don't stop that skillful mouth of yours, I am going explode at any moment..." He panted, watching her look him directly in the eye. She gave him a look that told him to sit the fuck back and enjoy the ride, and again she vibrated around him, causing him to cry out. He shook, jerking his hips forward one last time before he released himself. She grinned, giving him a few last tender strokes of her tongue as he shook, and let go of him with a squishable popping sound. He gasped, moving his hips into the air for a moment as he watched her lick her lips clean. He hissed loudly, and cursed under his breath again as he watched her lay back, beckoning to him by hiking up her gown.

Fuck. Damnit. I was right... No knickers... And those boots... Hot damn.

With out another thought, he leaned down, kissing her as his hands roamed her soaking wet skin. His fingers danced along her sides until they came to her hips, where he was rewarded with the loudest of moans from her. Experimenting with the sensitive skin there, he pressed his thumbs into the tender flesh, and she bucked upwards, mewling in delight. Her eyes were barely open, but they still held his own in a lustful stare. Grinning from ear to ear, Severus moved one of his hands back up her body, tracing a zig zagging line to her collar bone. She shuddered and gasped, bringing her legs up to wrap around him, pulling him closer still. He was so near to her heat, that if he so wished, he could slip inside her with ease. Instead, his other hand moved lower until it reached her warm core. 

With much desire, he plunged a few fingers down into her folds, finding a different kind of wetness. This was slick, and viscous, and his arousal was getting worse, as if he had not just blown his load a moment ago. She squirmed beneath him, and cried out his name as he sank a whole finger inside of her, using the others to massage her outer opening. She tried to sit up to grasp at his robes, but his hand held her down, slowly slipping around her throat in a loose way. When she tried to buck her hips, and squeeze her legs to bring him the rest of the way in, he resisted and held her down against the stump. Her needy gasps for air made him smirk, and he plunged yet another finger inside.

"Do you enjoy this treatment?" He mumbled gently into her ear as he drew her lobe into his mouth and tightened his grip on her neck slightly. She screamed and bucked again, now pleading with him in incoherent jibberish. All he could make out was the words 'yes', 'more', 'please', and his name over and over. He decided he very much enjoyed the begging, and he removed his hand from her heated area, much to her dismay.

"Sev... Please..." She whined, and he finally thought she deserved what she was requesting. With a dip of his head to hers, he kissed her passionately, groaning as he sunk himself slowly into her. She gasped, tensing a bit at his size, twitching and tweaking as he filled her and stretched her. Her arms flew up around his neck as she returned his kiss with much enthusiasm. 

He did not wait long to start rocking his hips, and his hand moved to grasp at her ass. With a firm squeeze, he pushed her closer to get as deep as he could at this angle. He could feel her feet hooking together to cling to him better, and he could feel her nails drag through his hair to grip it tightly, causing him to purr into her mouth. With steady rocking, his hips slapped against hers, making the raunchiest of squelching noises as she howled at his minstrations.

With each thrust, his kisses got sloppier, and her hands found their way into his collar to dig at his pale skin on his back as his clasps came undone with her magic. He felt the sting of his flesh being torn open, and bucked his hips even harder. He was mindless at this point, moving on autopilot, as he worshipped her body, helping to keep her warm while he pressed her hard against the cold wooden stump.

He could feel her tighten up against him, and her voice cracked as her face scrunched up in esctasy. He moaned, almost letting go, but instead, he adjusted their position, yanking one of her legs to his shoulder, resting it there while turning her slightly on her side. She screamed, writhing in his embrace, and again she tore up his back. The delicious pang of pain got him dangerously close, and he picked up his pace, using more force than before. At this point she was shaking so badly, unable to even string words together as she felt wave after wave of instense pleasure.

He did not anticipate that he had much time before he came, and gave it his all. With a final burst of quick thrusting, he slammed into her hard, feeling another orgasm rock her body, and her walls milked him for all he was worth. He found his mouth was rumbling against the skin of her neck, and the taste of copper met his tongue. For a moment he was worried he had hurt her and ruined the moment, but then found that his neck was also stinging. As they panted together, Severus sloowly drew his face back to look at her. By this point all of their clothes were completely soaked, and the cold was creeping in.

"Severus... That... That was amazing..." She breathed, licking her lips clean of his blood. She had no idea she had bit the exact same area where he was nearly killed by a giant snake not so long ago.

"I shall have to completely agree with you. I do not think there is anything else that compares to... This..." He said, his shoulders now bare with most of his clothing shrugged down to his elbows, revealing his chest to just below his pectorals. She gazed at all the damage she had done to his skin, and looked away, blushing a deep maroon.

"I... I am sorry... I got carried away and I... I bit you." She stammered apologetically. He hummed a bit, bringing a hand to his throat, and feeling the fresh marks that overlapped the snake bite underneath. He sighed happily, smiling at her words. It was better to have her marks there, than those of an evil entity that had tried to end his life. He shook his head of the darkness that threatened to creep up in him, and he smiled wider at her.

"Oh, it is very much ok. I seemed to have also... Damaged your beautiful skin. For that I apologise." He said softly, noticing the wound he had caused had at least stopped bleeding. He let out a satisfied sigh, and pulled her up right with one hand, and the other went for her violin and bow. With a wink, he hugged her close, and aparated them both to his quarters.

\---

Note: I am envisioning this kitten to look like a Sphinx cat, with exceedingly short hair, or nearly hairless aside from a lion's main. They have tiger stripes, and have wings that reflect their owner's personality. Rubeus's is gold, with dark red stripes, and a white main. Think orange/gold tabby cat colours on a Sphinx cat. Her wings are a shimmering gold that changes from gold to silver, like the opposite of a Raven's black oil slick feathers.

Note two: Dancing Lights is a D&D cantrip spell that Artificers can learn. Yes she was making pretty lights as she played.

Note three: Um... Uh.. Surprise forest sexy times in the rain? Yes fucking please.

Note four: This chapter was very long BECAUSE of the sex scene. It was sooooo fun to write.

Note five that should have been two: I have no idea when R and H got married, I just assumed they did so straight outta school. They will be reoccurring supporting characters because I like R a lot. 

Last note: I am considering recasting Fred, and pretending he did not die, but instead, was in a long term medically/magically induced coma at Hogwarts. Yes... I am seriously considering it as he and George are my favorites.


	6. The Middle of October - Part 3

\---

They appeared in Snape's bedroom, sopping wet and still tightly in each other's embrace. They untangled themselves, Severus rolling off of Malechite, and getting up to strip the rest of his clothing, and her just laying on the stone tile floor, still breathing erratically. He changed and came back to look at her, chuckling at his handiwork before helping her up, and out of her clothing. She was stiff and dazed, a large grin plastered to her face.

"Would you like one of my night shirts?" He asked, and she nodded. She allowed him to dress her in a nice dark green silk night shirt. It was soft against her skin, and it smelled of him, filling her with warmth. He then guided her to his bed, and tucked her in, while pointing to the door on the left.

"If you need to use the facilities, they are through that door. If you go to the right, that's my office, in the case you'd like to leave." He whispered into her ear as she snuggled into his bedding, and swat at him. He grinned as she made no move to leave, and excused himself to go use the bathroom to shower. By the time he had come back, she was curled around one of the pillows, fully asleep with a peaceful glowing look to her face. He sat down, getting under the covers, and looked over at his clock. It was now 9:45 pm, and he was vibrating with energy despite the fact that he should be well spent after their encounter. He pulled out a book, the gorgeous soul mates one, and read until he passed out an hour later.

\---

Malechite woke before Severus, instantly remembering the course of events from last night. She smiled widely, reaching out to touch him for a snuggle, only to find a large leather bound book on his chest. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, as she focused on her surroundings. There he was, eyes closed, one arm under her pillow, and the other clutching the book, while he snored faintly. His face was smooth and relaxed, and she could not help herself as she leaned down to kiss his sleeping form. He murmured and turned to face her, grabbing at her pillow while groaning in his sleep. The book had slid down and fallen open, revealing the beautiful cloth pages, and she took it, careful to save his page with the gold ribbon bookmark attached. She glanced at the cover, chuckling at the topic, before setting it on his side table. She did not take him for a man that read love stories.

Stretching, she sat up, and spied her damp clothes in a pile on the floor, and willed them to hang themselves to dry by the fire place. She glanced around the room, seeing it was a cluttered, but well organised set up. The clock she saw, said it was 9:00 am, and her stomach growled loudly. She got to her feet, stretching again, feeling most of her joints in her back crack, and went to the bathroom. When entered the rather large bathroom, she gawked, seeing how sparse it was inside. He had bars of soap, some toothpaste, a toothbrush, and some towels. Nothing else but a few rolls of toilet paper could be seen. He did have a medication cabinet, and it too was mostly empty aside from a single bottle of after shave, and a razor. Oh and the empty bottle of shampoo she had given him was sitting, cleaned and waiting for a refill. In a thoughtful moment, she poked the container, magically refilling it with a smile.

Deciding on a morning bath, she ran the tub and cursed at the loudness of the echoing water reverberating off of the stone walls. She quickly peeked back into the room, seeing that Severus was still sleeping soundly. She smiled warmly, and left the door cracked as the tub filled with water and steam. Soon she was in refreshingly hot water, and laid back to enjoy the moment of relaxation.

It was maybe about twenty minutes into her bath when she heard the door creak open, and a groggy man padded in. He smiled at her with squinting eyes, and motioned to the toilet.

"Good morning, lovely. Do you mind if drain the dragon?" He inquired, and she approved with a motion of her head in response. Her eyes were staring at the tent in his night wear, and she giggled as she rested her head on the side of the tub, covering her eyes with a warm face cloth. The oddly loud sound of him relieving himself could be heard, as well as a flush right after. Severus went about washing his hands, and brushing his teeth, the entire time staring at the mirror's reflection of her gorgeous body in the bubbly tub, with all that steam rising from every exposed bit of skin above the water. His tent was not going to go away if he continued to drink in that image.

Soon the sounds stopped, and she figured that he had left to go get dressed, but a firm set of hands soon came to rest on her shoulders, rubbing the muscles there. She let out a contented sigh as he massaged her, rubbing his thumbs in tight circles just above her shoulder blades. His hands were very skilled, and she was thankful for how gentle, yet firm they were. Severus leaned down, carefully placing a single kiss on her neck where he had marked her. He was very surprised with himself that he even did that, but was happy she did not seen to mind. In fact, he was even more surprised that he enjoyed being scratched by her nails in such a passionate manner.

"Are you hungry? I owe you a proper meal date..." He bagan, to offer, and she replied with a simple 'mmmmhmmmm' in a sassy sort of way. He chuckled and stroked her hair, seeing that she had magically summoned her own toiletries, including the shampoo he was fond of. Stealthily, he grabbed the bottle that smelled of assorted oranges and needle trees, squirting some into his hands. She lazily glanced at him, able to see what he was doing under the face cloth that was over her eyes through the thin slit like end by her nose. 

He went about washing her hair in the gentlest manner he could muster, trying to remember how she had done the very same thing to him, and grinned at the pleasing sounds he kept pulling from her. When he was finished rinsing her hair, he helped her out of the tub to dry off. She nodded in thanks, and motioned to the tub, draining and cleaning it with a wave of her hand. Picking up her bag, she went about applying her make up, deciding that this time, she would be going for a wilder look than yesterday. He handed her a couple of towels, grinning at the way she manually applied it instead of using magic, and left her to do her thing.

When she finally reentered the room, she saw her dress from the day before sitting on his leather arm chair, and her high heeled shoes stood neatly on the floor beside them. She laughed, seeing the small kind gesture and smiled. Severus was not in the room anymore. After dressing herself, noting the lack of any undergarments, she turned to his wardrobe and riffled through it. Spotting a very nice robe in a shimmering black with a gorgeous silver lining, and green snakes embroidered on the sleeves and around the neck, she grabbed it, and put it on. 

\---

Severus finished helping Professor Malechite with her bath, and seriously considered seducing her right then and there, as it would have been super easy, and would have been barely an inconvenience to do so. Unfortunately, he could hear the faint alarm coming from his office that informed him someone was in his classroom snooping about. He sighed and left, making a bee line to the classroom through his office. His face twisted into hard stone, ready to confront whoever dared enter his domain on the weekend. Since Malechite had arrived, he had secretly kept his door unlocked at these times in the hope that she would visit. Now he was regretting not getting up to lock the door after last night. As he exited his office, he froze just a few feet from the door, his face morphing into surprise.

"Good morning, Severus!" Ablus Dumbledor proclaimed, noting the immediate expression change. He held up his hands, showing Severus what was in them. There, in Dumbledor's clutches, was his niece's dress and shoes that she had haphazardly discarded the day before. With glittering eyes, the headmaster handed the articles of clothing to him, and gave him the widest of smiles.

"I came to visit my niece, and on my arrival, I discovered that she was not in her quarters. A quick inquiry with the house elves led me to a rather quick deduction." He paused, seeing Severus look down for a moment, unsure on how to respond. He found it very amusing to say the least.

"And what, is this deduction that you have come to...?" Snape asked, now looking at Albus with a bland look.

"I assume I am correct to believe that she spent the night in your... 'Care'?" Albus asked, raising a bushy white brow over the rim of his glasses as if he was daring Snape to lie to him. Severus gulped, choosing his next words very carefully.

"You would absolutely correct to believe such an outrageous idea." He said slowly, finding it hard to swallow with a suddenly dry mouth. He could hardly believe the outrageousness of the whole ordeal either, but he was not about to go ruining it for himelf this go around. For a moment, he held the ridiculous fear that he was about to be scolded.

"Ah... Well then... Did you have fun?" The headmaster said in a teasing tone.

Did he just imply..?

"Ahem, yes I most certainly did enjoy myself. She is... such a pleasure to be around." Severus said, technically not lying, while coughing a bit to cover his nervousness. Albus chuckled loudly, slapping a hand to an unprepared back, causing Severus to nearly drop Malechite's belongings.

"Good..." Dumble said, and for moment his glasses glinted in the low light of the room in a devious way. Snape was now even more embarrassed, but was now back to hiding it completely as he took his wand out, and sent the clothing to his bedroom.

"So... Tell me, How do you feel about putting a port door in your office to mine for easy access to it? I am going to need more of your help soon, and my condition is getting much worse. It would be far easier on me to use that instead of floo powder, aparating or walking." Albus said, turning away to look at the small touches his niece had added to the room. Live plants, some decor upgrades, and she had even fixed or replaced every bit of the equipment in here. There was even an extra chair beside Snape's at his desk, complete with a small work area that he had cleared for her to use. Her side was chaos, while his was perfectly neat.

"Um... It is your school... I would assume I have no say in the matter? May I ask, is there another reason?" Snape asked, dumbfounded for a moment. Albus beamed at him, laughing at the truth to his words. He would indeed do what he wanted, when he wanted, regardless if Severus did not like the idea.

"My, my, my... I thought that you were a smart man, Severus. Or do you really have no idea that I have chosen you to replace me?" Albus said, that troublesome smile still stuck to his face. Snape's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets at the blunt explanation. 

"What?" Severus said in a dead pan stare.

"You heard me, Severus. I think it is about time that I step down, and retire. Unless of course, you would prefer that I ask Harry instead?" Albus stated, trying to get a rise from him. And what a rise he got.

"Fuuuuuuck that!" Severus said, rolling his eyes at the very attempt to make him jealous. Yes, he did have a better relationship with the boy who lived than he did before he left the school, and he held a lot of respect for Harry, but he still was touchy when any topic concerned him.

"So it is agreed. You shall take on the mantle of headmaster again, but this time officially." Albus smirked, feeling quite pleased with himself. 

"Oh, I forgot to ask, where did you take Professor Malechite for dinner?" He asked, no longer looking at Severus, but to the door behind him.

Yes. I took her in the forest, and she ate some cock...

"Ahem. We did not end up going for food... But I plan to take her out for a meal as soon as she is ready to go." Severus said, feeling a little aroused, but also needlessly ashamed. He wanted to joke around in his sarcastic way, but firmly kept his mouth shut. He stiffened a bit when he could hear a clacking of heels behind him.

\---

Walking out of his bedroom and into his office, she still saw no sign of him yet, but could see lights and shadows moving from the classroom beyond the door. Deciding he was probably puttering around in there, Malechite went to find him. There in the middle of the classroom, was Severus, talking with her uncle Albus. Her uncle's gaze came to meet hers, and his eyes twinkled while he gave her a wide grin.

"Ah! My dear, how are you doing?" Albus inquired as she got closer. They shared a quick hug, and Albus noticed the mark's on her neck rather quickly.

"I see you have been busy having fun." He deduced, pausing to poke at her neck. Instantly her cheeks went a deep shade of pink, and she subconsciously glanced at Severus, who in turned coughed, and tried not to smile.

"Uh..." Malechite started, looking for some sort of help from the man she had spent the night with, looking suddenly shy. She had no idea what she was supposed to say, as she knew Snape was a very private man. Severus took a few steps towards her, encircling her waist with one arm as he stared directly at his good friend, her uncle, and his boss.

"Quite right. As I was saying, Albus, I promised to take lovely thing out for a scrumptious dinner in Hogsmead, but the Weasley's decided to visit, and took up nearly my entire day." He said after clearing his throat. He was sounding less snide than usual. She mostly figured it was due to last night's out come, which made her blush even more. Her uncle chuckled in response, giving his niece an all too knowing look. 

"And I was hoping to get a good recommendation from you, seeing as it is Sunday, and mostly everything is closed." Severus started, bringing one of Malechite's hands up to to kiss before sliding his hand up the length of her arm, and to her chin, tilting her face to his. He gave Albus a mischievous smirk, and kissed her cheek. Albus was even more amused at how suddenly his niece, who normally was a very loud, outspoken, and open about sex, was now a blushing quiet mess. 

"Well, I would suggest Sunnyblooks. It is in Diagon Alley, right beside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Dumbledor suggested, and with that, he left.

\---

A short while later the pair had aparated directly to the front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Snape gave the place a horrible scowl which completely went unnoticed by Malechite. She took one look at the shop, her eyes lighting up with glee, and went right up to the window to look inside. Snape's frown deepened, knowing that her reaction was 100% going to end up in her dragging him in there. 

"This is a shop some of my former students own, and manage. You sort of met one of them yesterday." He stated dryly, showing his obvious disgust for the place. Since the war, the jokes and pranks directed at him had been put down to a minimum, but he still had his unpleasant memories of the items used to inconvenience his classes. 

"I take it you hate this place?" She questioned with a very puzzled look. Even though she knew he was toted as some sort of hero during the war, she knew he was not a very much liked teacher, but recently the students had barely any complaints after her arrival, what with her occupying most of his time, or outright distracting him when she noticed a student trying to fix a mistake.

"You could say that I am not too fond of it." He huffed loudly, and gently tried to nudge her towards Sunnyblooks before anyone else he knew decided to show up and delay his plans for nourishment.

"After we eat, may I go inside and look around? You do not have to come in with me if you do not want to." He sighed, nodding as she walked with him into the cozy food establishment.

"I will follow you anywhere." He said the words, not even registering that he said them as they were warmly greeted, and sat at a table by a previous student of his. He recognized her, and gave her a polite greeting. She seemed like she was in too much of a hurry to notice who he was while she set the table for them. Malechite watched as his mood changed so rapidly in front of her. Usually he was unreadable, and always mad, full of disgust for the world, but recently he was very polite, and allowed her to see his emotions, which frankly were either lust or tenderness. He did not have to hide behind any walls while he was with her, and it was refreshing.

"Good morning, my name is Chiara... Oh Professor Snape... H-hello... What can I get you today?" The nervous server asked, wringing her hands in her apron. She was obviously embarrassed that she did not recognize him right away. He was a very distinctive character.

"Hm... Yes, It is a good morning." He said with a bit too much pleasure, completely ignoring Chiara's forgetfulness, and rested his chin on his hands to stare at his companion. The waitress raised a brow at him, and gave them both a glance as if to question why Professor Snape was being... Nice? Her thoughts were interrupted with the Potions Master clearing his throat.

"I think we shall have 2 coffees, additions on the side, and then we will try your breakfast special. I would like a large side of hollandaise sauce for both orders, and an order of bacon... Unless you have any objections, Professor Malechite?" Snape dictated the order, hoping his choices were adequate for the other Professor. She nodded with a large smile, and placed her hands flat on the table, not noticing how intensely he was staring at her.

"Okay, cool. So, two orders of the lobster benny? Two coffees, with cream and sugar on the side, extra sauces, and a newspaper? It should not be too long Professor Snape. How do you both want your bacon? May I ask who you are, miss?" The woman asked Malechite with a smile. 

"I like bacon like I like my men... Crisp, salty, and hard. Haha..." Malechite said with a snort, and a sideways glance at Snape. Chiara could not help but to laugh in response. Severus seemed amused as well.

"My name is Professor Malechite. I am-" She started to answer, but was cut off by Snape's deep laugh.

"She is my girl friend." He said, snaking his fingers into Malechite's, giving them a gentle squeeze, causing her to blush, and look down at their hands. Chiara gaped, not fully believing what she was witnessing.

"And no, this is not a joke from the Weasley's. Now please, can you go grab our drinks, and my paper?" He requested, trying his hardest not to be an utter dick about it in front of Malechite. The woman's mouth shut quickly, and she turned to scamper off to complete his request. When she returned with their drinks, some cream and sugar, and his paper, she gave Malechite a thumbs up. After, Chiara quickly went back to the counter to gossip about them to a few others who used to be students of his.

Meanwhile, Malechite had been sitting there, utterly surprised at a Snape's statement, her mouth hanging open because of the fact he just freely admitted he was in a relationship with her, in public. He saw her surprised expression, and gave her hands a gentle squeeze.

"Did I say something amusing?" He questioned as he brought two sugars and cream out, plunking them into his coffee. She noticed he was not drinking it black.

"Did you just... Did you just refer to me as your girl friend?" She stammered, and he nodded slowly, showing a bit of concern on his face as he stirred his brew. 

"Was that... Too premature of me to assume?" He asked, his hands going still, almost stiffening up. She shook her head, and laughed as she returned the squeeze.

"I am honored to be your girl friend. Honestly I thought I would have to put a lot more work into seducing you, but I can see it has worked quite nicely to my advantage." She roared, trying to keep her tone down, and not attract even more attention to themselves. He raised a brow at her response, and brought her hand to his lips in a chaste kiss.

"Excellent. We have an understanding then." He said with a slight sultry purr, and a wink. A few gasps could be heard from behind the counter, and when he looked back, at least five people suddenly turned away to look busy. He rolled his eyes, noticing that Malechite was very amused.

"Here are your orders..." Chiara declared, placing two steaming bennys down in front of the two professors, along with the rest of their order. Malechite's eyes widened in delight, and her mouth instantly began to water. Severus grinned at her overly hungered state. She wasted no time in eating, losing much of her usual grace as she started shoveling some hashbrowns into her mouth at a frighteningly quick pace. Severus could not contain his amusement, and went about neatly cutting up his food. He was eating slowly, and savoring each bite, while Malechite finished her meal long before him. She stole more than her share of the bacon, which he did not really mind, and also decided she deserved it after yesterday.

"Are you gonna finish that?" She asked while pointing to his half full saucer of hollandaise. He quirked a brow, wondering why, she had nothing to dip in it. He nodded, and watched as she brought the sauce to her lips, and started drinking it like soup. He had to laugh, it was very good sauce indeed. She gave him a perverted grin, then started licking the bowl clean in a suggestive manner. He had to loosen his collar a bit, and distract himself with the newspaper before he got too excited. They enjoyed silence together as they each had one more coffee before leaving.

Once he had paid, and got outside, he remembered with much dread that he had agreed to go into the ridiculous joke shop next door. Hoping to distract her, and go the opposite direction, he opened his mouth to speak, but found her robes, his robes really, wafting past him hurriedly, already out of grabbing distance.

Damnit.

"Hurry up!" She bellowed as she got to the doors, yanking them open in an excited manner. He sighed with displeasure, and rolled his eyes while walking towards her. She could see his scowl, but paid it no mind, as she was hoping to find something neat for the All Hallows Eve ball. Taking Snape's arm, she dragged him inside, stopping to gawk in awe at the inside that appeared to be much larger than the outside. Lights and sparklers were everywhere, and the ceilings and walls were enchanted to show moving pictures of the products they sold. In awe, she unhooked her arm from him, and went over to a display of FireWork wands. Snape moved slowly into another isle, glancing around to see if any Weasleys were milling about to help.

"Well hello there, love. How are we this fine morning? And it is a very fine morning now that you have come into my shop. The name's George, George Weasley, and it most definitely is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." A tall red-headed man said, greeting Malechite with a bow and showy wave. He was in a brown and green suit, wirh a loud yellow and red tie. He was similar looking to the redhead she met the previous day, but this one had a charming smile. He picked up a FireWork wand, and showed it to her, smiling widely as he showed her the colour choices, and types of fireworks they had. The entire time, he was looking at her in an overly interested way. 

Severus had taken notice, and was watching silently as he slowly walked around the aisle, peering at George and Malechite through the displays. Ron was watching from the upper floor, horrified that Snape was in store and taking an interest in George hitting on this lady.

"This model here has 50 charges, and refuels at every dawn if you leave it out in moonlight for a few hours. It has 25 colors, and 6 modes. This is our deluxe model, and it comes in 10 styles, and it can be yours for a steal of a deal..." He said, looking down to her heels and licking his lips. When he looked back up he could see his brother Ron up on the second floor waving his hands desperately in a cross with a worried look on his face. It was as if he was pleading with George not to hit on this woman. Little did he know, Ron was not trying to warn George of the woman, but rather, the fact that Professor Snape was now standing directly behind him, being as quiet as possible.

"... Or I could let you have it for free, if you would like to go out for lunch with me?" George started, receiving an amused laugh from Malechite. He waved the FireWork wand about, and turned to aim it at a bullseye on the wall, only to find Snape standing directly in the way with a very sour and disapproving frown. With inhuman speed, Severus had snatched the wand from George's hands, and placed it back onto the display. He had briefly considered snapping the thing in half, but he was not about to waste his money on a Weasley gag gift.

"I think not, Mr. Weasley. I see you are still up to mischief, as always. Hitting on customers? How unprofessional." Severus drawled, eyes boring into George's soul. George was surprised the man was even in his store to begin with.

"Excuse me sir, but this is my shop, and if I would like to ask people on dates, that is my business! She can say no, but I hardly think that is up to you." George said as he rolled his eyes, glancing back to Ron with a smirk. Ron just kept shaking his head while mouthing 'No, don't do it George.'

"No." She said in a cheerful tone.

"Excuse me, what?" George said, staring in disbelief at being turned down.

"Did you not hear her, Weasley?" Severus seethed. Malechite shot him a look to behave himself. Severus was enjoying this a bit too much.

"No thank you. I am very sure my boyfriend would not be happy about me accepting random offers from strangers." She said with a playful laugh, as she stepped around George to hook her arm back with Snape's with a wink before she got on her tip toes to kiss the dark man's cheek. His mouth dropped nearly to the floor, staring at this beautiful woman hanging off of his arch nemesis from school. The look on his face amused Severus so much, he let out a snort as he looked upwards at Ron's paling face. He felt extra smug at the moment, and pulled Malechite to stand in front of him so she was still facing George while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I... Uuhhhhhh... Um... Ahem. My most sincerest apologies, m'lady. Professor Snape." George said, slowly backing up while eyeing Snape with an impressed expression. He gave him a nod, and eyed them before looking back at Ron. A loud groan of frustration could be heard from the second floor.

"Congrats Professor. I will just, uh, go I guess... Oi, Ron, you've got this one! Byyyyyeeee!" He said, turning to leave, and hurriedly made his way to the back of the room to help another customer. Malachite burst into giggles, doubling over, and smashing a fist into Snape's ribs as she snorted.

"Holy fucking balls that was amazing. Do you really scare the ever lasting shit out of everyone?!" She choked out, standing back up while dabbing at her eyes.

"Obviously not you. I seem to be here soley for your amusement." Severus said dryly, as Ron slowly descended the stairs to approach them. If he was being honest with her, he would have said yes, he does scare everyone around him, and he took great joy from it frequently.

"Hello Professors... It is good to see you again. Can I, uh, offer any assistance?" He said, trying not to show how uncomfortable he was with Snape in his store, or the fact that his brother just failed miserably at picking up said professor's girlfriend.

"Hello, Ron." Severus said, actually putting in some effort to be nicer to this Weasley. Snape kept his eyes on Malechite in a small effort to ease Ron's mood.

"Oh, I remember you, you must be Ron. The husband of that... Woman that was visiting Severus yesterday." Malechite blurted out. She felt a little silly about being jealous yesterday. Ron shuffled his feet nervously 

"Oh, yeah... Right. You were the lady who opened the door. Sorry about Hermione. She is a little intense most of the time, but more so now that she is trying to finish up her last year at Hogwarts. I am surprised you have not run into her yet..." He said, nervously shifting his gaze to Snape and back to Malechite. It was common knowledge that last year, Hogwarts was under construction to fix what the war had ruined, the year before that. 

"Yes, well, she usually shows up during the blocks that Professor Malechite is in the Herbology garden." Severus said, looking at a display of Love Potions, and balking in disgust. Ron noticed where his eyes were at, and panicked.

"Oh, uh, if you read the disclaimer on those, they are not really love positions, they are sexual relation aids." Ron started, and Snape gave him a look that said he did not care.

"Ron, would you have any recommendations on anything in this store that would be good for the All Hallows Eve ball? Maybe a fireworks display, one that is only an illusion?" Malechite interrupted, give Snape's hand a squeeze.

"Oh, right. Yes I have a brand new shipment in of 10 magically modified muggle projectors that do exactly that. 100% tested, and certified safe enough for me to want to use them. Ask Professor Snape, I don't like dangerous things at all, unlike my brother George."

"How much is one?" Malechite asked, genuinely interested in making a purchase, much to Snape's dismay.

"35 Galleons each." Ron said, not believing he would be making a sale at all with Snape standing there, but he humoured the woman as she seemed nice.

"Ok, I shall take all of them. And every FireWorks wand you have in stock." She said, smiling with glee.

"Excuse me, what?" Both Snape and Ron said in unison. 

"You must need your ears cleaned, the both of you. Now please Ron, I would very much appreciate all of the FireWorks wands, and all 10 of those projectors sent to the castle. Please, and thank you." She requested, noticing Severus appeared to be mad about the remark.

"But these are banned from Hogwarts..." Ron stated in a confused manner while holding the wand, seeing the warning signs on Professor Snape's face that led to his angry face.

"They most certainly are banned, Professor Malechite. I highly doubt they would be allowed..." Severus started to say in a stern voice, hoping to deter her from her idea. He felt a pinch to his ribs, and he squirmed in surprise, conpeleye with a shocked look on his features.

"They will be for the ball, Professor Snape. Besides, uncle Albus won't say no to me. Oh, and just charge it directly to the school." She said with a laugh as she got a very dirty look from Severus. Oh he definately was not pleased right now.

"Well alright then. Thank you very much for your patronage!" Ron said, beaming at Snape in a defiant nature. He laughed, sticking his tongue out in a small victory before he wrote the items down, and removed the display from the shelf, placing a SOLD sticker on the box.

"Thank you kindly, Ron. Have a lovely day." Malechite said, before being dragged out of the shop by a very annoyed Severus Snape. She barely had any time to prepare herself before they were suddenly aparated from the spot back to the castle.

\---

Note: I am sorry if this chapter is not as great as the last one.

Note two: This is also a long ass chapter.

Note three: I have no idea what is beside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, so I made up a restaurant, and slapped it beside it for plot purposes in the future.

Note four: Super easy. Barely an inconvenience.

Note five: You bet your ass I am playing Dumbledor off as a scheming match maker that is definately trying his hardest to soften his replacement by throwing his niece at him. Insert Jimmy Carr laugh. Hahaha HA!

Note six: Yes I know my notes are all over and out of order. Whoops?

Note seven: I stole Chiara from the game; Hogwarts Mystery. Yes she should be around 25-27ish now. 

Note eight: Now, with more research, I see I was not clear on what year this story takes place. 1998.

Note nine: I am going out on a limb here and saying George and Angelina are not yet together, but will be soon.


	7. The End of October

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex at the beginning! Yeay!

*** WARNING!!! SEX SCENE AHEAD! Skip to the long star line if you do not wish to see graphic depictions of a sexual nature!!! ***

**********

They appeared in Snape's office, and Malechite stumbled a bit, nearly falling forward. Severvus reached out to catch her, wrapping his arms around her warm body in a wonderful hug. She felt a bit better, and leaned back into him. Snape kissed her ear, moving his nose lower on her neck, and inhaled her scent. The delicate gasp for air made his heart swell, and he felt the same tangled knots inside his gut as before. 

"Were you jealous of a student of yours?" Malechite asked, and tried to twist in his grip. He held her still, refusing to let her move.

"Absolutely not." He asserted as he started licking the skin just above her collar bone. He was rewarded with sharp intake of air, and her bottom being pushed in to his groin.

"Are you sure? That sure looked like jealousy to me." She cooed, feeling him harden fairly quickly.

"Hardly. That boy poses no threat to me. I have nothing to be jealous about. Besides... He could never be enough man for you." He said, tuning his voice to a smooth drawl. He moved his tongue across the juncture of her neck, and she convulsed again, letting out a much louder noise. It was pleasing to hear, knowing he was touching her in ways that made her squirm in desire.

"Oh, Sev... You definitely are jealous..." She softly said, trying to drag this moment out to tease him. She even wiggled her backside a bit, and this just caused Severus to shift his weight into her.

"..." As he lacked a verbal reply, he answered her with his actions instead. His hand came around to her front, and immediately under her breast. Instead of touching the soft mounds of flesh, his fingers glided down the middle of her torso, and down to her hip. He gave the area a rub, finding the proper spot, and pressed his thumb in to the joint. She yelped out, slamming her hips backwards in mild shock. As his hand worked, the other yanked her hair back, and to the side to stare at her neck. He went to press his lips on a specific spot again, her hips jerked as he rolled his tongue over the overly sensitive location.

"Oh fuck!" She cried, convulsing in pleasure while her vision clouded with desire. Severus pushed her forward on to their desk, knocking everything on his side to floor in the process, but leaving her side untouched. Her backside was so warm, and the only thing that was really in the way were the robes she borrowed from his closet. Keeping the one hand in her hair, he used the other to remove the garment. 

"That, is much better." He purred, nipping at her skin as he threw the expensive cloth to the floor. His hand went to her side, making sure she was stable enough to stand before he hiked her dress up, and smoothed his hands on her bottom. He grinned widely before grabbing a supple cheek, and pressed himself close so she could feel his hardness. She squirmed in his grip, still trying to turn to face him, but his hand in her hair held her still.

"Do you feel that? This is entirely your fault..." Severus trailed off in a seductive whisper, nibbling at her neck as his hands wandered. She nodded and whined against him in response. When he had finally let go of her hair, she remained still, anticipating what was to come next. Severus was eager to show her just how incredibly infuriating she was. With a quick motion, he had grabbed his wand, and locked the door to their office, grinning madly against her neck. His next step was have her become a begging mess before indulging in her flesh for his own physical pleasure. 

"Do you know what I intend to do with you, you insufferable brat?" He whispered into her ear. She made a muffled noise, as if to try to retort, but could not as his hand dipped into her front.

"Well... Do you?" He bit her ear tenderly, and hummed. She shook a little in his grip, squirming as she began to get more and more aroused. He slowly dragged the tip of his wand along her skin, and down her back with the lightest of touches. He watched as her muscles contracted, and rippled under her skin with his gentle touch before putting the wand down.

"I am going turn your insides into mush." Severus stated firmly, moving to the back of her ear on her neck. He bit her harder, and felt her press in to him, with her legs shaking against the desk. His fingers found her nub, and he pressed and rolled it it between his thumb and forefinger. She cried out, and tried to muffle herself with one of her hands, but Severus grabbed it, yanking it behind her back.

"You will scream for me..." He demanded, pushing one of his knees between her legs to part them. His fingers rubbed in circles as she shook under him, making strangled grunts.

"You will beg me to fuck you..." Severus growled as he bit hard enough to leave dents on her flesh. She screamed his name, and started to claw at the desk with her free hand. Her voice was heavenly, and it sent shivers down his spine. His fingers worked, pressing two at a time into her warm opening. Her mews of pleasure told that him he was doing a great job at producing his earlier threat. Her walls became slick, and his digits glided easily, inside and out.

"Severus..." She breathed, tilting her neck to make it easier for him to mangle her skin. While she did this, her bound hand found that his groin was close enough to caress, and she tried to touch him.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhhh..." He drawled, scolding her, and bringing her hand back to her front to hold it against the cold, worn, wood of the desk. Again she called his name out, but this time in frustration. 

"Keep your hands flat on the desk, my dear." And he let go, waiting to see if she would comply. When he was satisfied that she was going to listen, he fiddled with his pants, and freed himself from his confines. He leaned over her again, teasing her with his heated member against her cold skin. She shuddered against him while whimpering.

"Let me just..." She pleaded, only to be silenced half way through her speech.

"Absolutely not. The only noises I want to hear out of you are howls of pleasure." Again he growled, biting the smallest bit harder at her neck. She shook and panted, saying nothing else as his hand came at her from the back. Snape's fingers slid down her ass, slowly caressing each spot that made her twist beneath him. Her arms were shaking while she tried to hold her self up against his weight, and he was nearly done with teasing her due to his own impatience. 

His hand moved like a skilled dancer between her legs, and he felt that her wetness was more than adequate enough for him to enter her. With a quick spreading of her flesh, his hips aimed, finding the perfect entry point, and he slowly penetrated her. She gasped very loudly, leaning down as she bit her lower lip, and closed her eyes at the feeling of him slowly filling her up.

"Sssssseeeeevvv... Ohhhh..." She whispered in a breathy manner, her face buried in her forearms. He grunted as he completely filled her, and paused for a long moment, keeping himself perfectly still. 

He wanted her to squirm more. 

He wanted to hear her delicious voice.

He wanted her to beg for it. 

"Please... Please..." Malechite whined, wiggling her hips to best of her ability while being restrained. Severus moved his face to the other side of her neck, and drew a long line from her ear to her shoulder in a slow teasing stroke of his tongue.

"Seeeev..." The sound of his name rolling over her lips was delicious, but he required more.

"Say it." He commanded, straining to keep himself in control. Again he bared down on her skin with his teeth, and sucked on the tender area. She could not take much more of his teasing.

"Severus... P-please... Please make love to me..." She sobbed while breathing heavily. As she begged for him, she rocked her hips against him, hopping to get him to move. His heart nearly exploded when she begged for him to make love to her.

"P-please... F-fuck me. I want your dick to pound me hard... Seeeeevvvvvv..." She implored him with the sexiest moan he had ever heard as she clenched around him with a few kegels. That was the last straw for him as his hips jerked back suddenly, and forward again with a hard slap. His hips rocked violently, and his hands now braced himself, holding most of his weight off of her until he needed it to help with his thrusting.

"Mmm, yes, you love this, don't you?" His voice was full of lust, and his hips found a perfect rhythm to extract a steady stream of moans from her.

"Y-yes! Harder! Please fuck me more!" Her breathing became uneven as he picked up the pace, and slammed into her harder. The slapping of their hips together was echoing off of the walls, and filling his ears with the applause that he needed to keep going. Every noise and jerk of her body made him more determined to please her, and ultimately make her unable to walk properly.

"Brace yourself..." He huffed, and moved his hands down her legs, pulling them up by her knees so she had to rely on him for balance. Soon his hands made their way to her ankles, and he took each heel in each of his fists to spread her legs farther apart. She let out a startled scream as he somehow stuffed himself deeper into her. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, and she shook with each slam against her. She was clenching so tightly around him that he was right ready to fill her with his seed.

She squirmed so much.

She screamed his name.

She begged him to make love to her.

With a few more pumps, he clamped down onto her neck again, drawing fresh blood as her toes curled in reaction. Fireworks danced in her eyes as she could feel the heat of his release fill her to the brim. He gave her a few extra thrusts, making sure she yelped with each one and he stilled. Severus was spent, panting into her neck, trying to lap up the wound that he had just caused. Now she had two on either side of her neck, and he figured a few bruises on the rest of her body to match the scratches that she gave him the previous night. He let go of her feet, and her legs came down with a hard click-clack of her heels on the hard stone floor.

"T-thank you. W-water please." Was all she could say as she just laid on the desk trying to catch her breath with closed eyes, and rosey cheeks.

"You are very welcome." He hummed in a shaky but relaxed voice. He leaned back a bit, gently uncoupling himself from her to set himself back into his pants, and to fetch her a glass of water from the bathroom. When he came back, she had not moved much aside from trying to push herself away from the desk, nearly stumbling to the floor.

"Hehe... Now that is a sight to behold. Are you having trouble standing?" He asked her as he watched her wobbly legs slowly lower her to the floor to her knees. Malechite looked up at him, and grinned devilishly.

"Yes dungeon daddy." She said, causing him to shiver at the nick name while giving her a smirk, and her glass of water.

*************  
End of the sex scene  
*************

They spent the rest of the day in each other's company until dinner, just sitting on his bed talking about the coming ball, and what plans and ideas they each had. Severus was laying with his head on her lap, with her running her fingers through his hair. Snape was in a good mood, good enough to literally agree with anything she suggested, even if it was something he would have been dead set against a year or two ago. She wanted a fancy masquerade type ball, where everyone would be in masks and costumes. Seemed normal enough. He still wondered what the FireWorks wands were for.

He knew exactly what he was going to dress up as, and he planned on keeping it completely secret from her until the night of the party. Unfortunately they both had forgotten to discuss the topic of alcoholic drinks, as they were supposed to, and soon it was time to drag themselves out to the Great Hall for dinner. After freshening herself up, Malechite made sure to take his robe again, wearing it with much pride as she dragged him by the hand down the hallway.

"Hurry up, Severus! We are going to be late!" She said, walking rather quickly down the halls with his hand in hers. He managed to keep up, and set a pace to match so he could be at her side. He wondered how she could recover so quickly from not being able to walk earlier, but he shrugged it off as her being younger than him. 

Every person they passed, stared with jaws wide open in shock, including a few of the staff. When they got to their seats, Hagrid was already there talking with Dumbledor and Flitwick. They all turned to the pair, and one by one, they noticed her bare neck covered in all sorts of marks, Snape's distinctive fancy dress robes on her frame, and their interlocked hands.

"'Ello, love! 'Owas the weekend bin treatin' ya..?" Rubeus said with a raised bushy brow, trailing off as he caught sight of Severus holding her hand with a pleased expression on his face. Snape's whole demeanor was warm and nice, almost welcoming, and he greeted everyone in a polite, soft tone. He even greeted Rubeus with a kind smile as he arrived.

"Oh, my weekend has been fantastic!" Malechite beamed, giving Snape's hand a heavy squeeze before letting go of it, so he could pull her chair out for her. Severus knew that nearly the entire hall had their eyes on himself and Malechite, but he found that he did not really care. He only had eyes for her at the moment, and sat next to her, completely ignoring the students. Normally by this point he would have stopped at least three students by now for behaviour that he deemed inappropriate, but not today.

"Oh? I think e'rryone can tell what you two 'ave bin doin'." Rubeus chuckled, motioning to her uncovered neck. Fortunately for Snape, his neck was covered, as usual, and as such, he could have passed as completely normal. Now if they could see his heavily marked back however...

"And what do you think I have been doing?" She gave Rubeus a sly grin. She rolled her eyes, giving him a shot to his arm as she laughed with him.

"Not what... But who." He stated, looking over at Severus, who had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face that Rubeus had ever seen on the man.

"I think that is clearly obvious, Rubeus." Severus answered, startling the half giant as he sipped a sugary cream-filled coffee. The room was still buzzing with gossip about Professor Snape and Professor Malechite, and about how good of a mood their normally grumpy Potions Master was. Albus stood, deciding to take some of the attention off of them for a moment to make an announcement.

"May I have everyone's attention!" Dumbledor bellowed, and everyone silenced themselves to give him their full attention. He glanced around the room, and then back his niece. He was about to drop a massive bomb on her, as he never explained what his plans were to her.

"As you all know, my last important announcements were about the All Hallows Eve Ball, and my retirement. I have chosen my replacement. Yes, yes... I know it was quick, but honestly I had already made my decision some time ago. Some of you might not be happy about my choice, but frankly I don't give a damn. The person I have chosen has proven time and time again that his loyalties have always lied with Hogwarts." Albus declared, letting it slip that it was a male teacher that he was choosing. Again the room erupted into gossip about who it could be. Albus put his hands up to silence the crowd.

"I have chosen a man who has taught many a great witch and wizard how to bewitch the mind, and ensure the senses. A man that has bottled glory, brewed fame, and even put a stopper in death." Albus bellowed, watching the crowd whisper and stare at Professor Snape, knowing that was his signature speech that he always gave to the first years. Snape did not even bat an eye, nor did he seemed surprised, he just held Malechite's hand, stroking the back of it while gazing at her. He appeared to be purposely ignoring Dumbledor's announcement. 

"Many of you know this man has done many great things. Some of which were terrible things, but many of which, were necessary. The end result has been amazingly good. He has saved the lives of countless students and staff, with his tactiction like senses, and his sharp wit. A man that had once, on my orders, murdered me, and brought me back from the brink of death just to fool the Dark Lord. A man that worked his absolute hardest to maintain student and staff safety during the war, while being forced by the Dark Lord to work for him. The man who single handedly ensured that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and his friends, were protected from any harm." Albus continued, showing the utmost of pride in his twinkling eyes. As he paused, he stroked his beard, and he glanced at his niece to see if she had figured out who he was referring to. He was most pleased to witness her face in a state of utter shock.

"Please give a round of applause to Professor Severus Snape!" Albus completed his mysterious announcement, moving his hands towards the pale professor. The room erupted into a mix of groaning disappointment, mostly from the first years, and roaring applause of gleeful cheering from everyone else that was present during the war. Severus stood with his usual grace and poise, genuinely looking happy. He half bowed with a hand over his heart, the other on Malechite's shoulder.

"Thank you, kindly, Headmaster. I am honoured in your decision to choose me." He said, genuinely being sincere. 

"However, as Albus had previously stated, that is not coming to fruition until next school year. This does not excuse any students from their classes with me, or Professor Malechite. I will still remain the Potions Master here at Hogwarts. Professor Malechite will be working along side of me, making sure every student is well taken care of as my apprentice." He paused, giving Malechite's shoulder a gentle squeeze as he gazed into her eyes. The crowd erupted with more whispers, but went silent with a warning of Snape's cold stare.

"And another thing...." Snape continued, motioning for Malechite to stand, which she did promptly with his help. She nervously looked around, giving an awkward smile, and even more awkward little wave.

"A lot of you have been gossiping about Professor Malechite and myself for the past two weeks, perhaps wondering if my treatment of her was in some sort of special favor... And I can assure you, that yes, that is most certainly the case. I am not going to lie about my infatuation with her, and instead, I would like it to be out in the open now, so everyone knows, and can get all the chatter and gossip about it out of their system." And with the end of his own speech, he turned to Malechite, who was now nervously blushing, and trying not to scream in delight. He grinned and embraced her, giving her a mildly passionate kiss while the room erupted in noisy cheers.

\---

It was a week of mundane potions, Snape teaching like usual, only he was a lot more lenient and nice to everyone. He had stopped randomly insulting the children unless they really deserved it, mostly because his mood was good, but also because he would most definitely get scolded by Malechite for it. He knew damn well that he was a lot nicer because he spent nearly all of his time with the beautiful woman. Every night she would sleep in his bedroom, and they would share each other's bodies and minds. Every morning they would pleasure each other if they had time, and then spend every waking moment with each other's company if the situation permitted it.

They got bolder with each passing day, figuring they could duck into a nook or a cranny, and see how long they could snog before a student caught them. There were a few times it went too far, and they ended up having sex in a few public areas they probably should not have, each time nearly getting caught by Albus. And each time, he would give them a knowing look, a giant grin, and just walk away with out even saying a word. Only laughter echoing through the halls as he exited their company.

There were the occasional out bursts of jokes and songs from Malechite, usually to get the students attention, and to help boost their moral. Snape would allow it, and retreat to their desk to watch while grading the student's work. He had to admit, her methods of teaching had certainly improved the over all learning and intake of knowledge. He really could not complain, besides, he could listen to her play that violin forever.

One day, on one particular expert level potion, the Mopsus potion, one of which gave telekinetic and seer like properties to the user, and one that had many ingredients, she had decided to interrupt his lecture by making a whole song on it. She even some how got her violin into the class with out his knowledge, yet again, and was currently playing it with magic instead of manually with her hands. 

We start with a cauldron, and set it a smouldering,   
With dried blue herbs, we make it superb..  
And then we add some golden fish roe,   
A tiny pinch, from the foot of a finch,   
And then we grind in a big giant's toe!

Next on the list, some dust from a lich,   
And grind it with and ounce of snow.  
Also remember to do it with much haste...  
And mash it all into a super fine paste!  
Smeer it on pearls, then smush it in circles, 

Then drop in some dirts from a grave where it hurts,   
Stir it a bunch, way more than a touch,   
But please never more than seven...  
Cause if you do, you will be screwed,   
And you will be sent on your way to heaven.

Now you're almost complete, when the hue is concrete,   
And when it is thick, like an engorged tick,   
You bottle it up, when the steam has stopped,   
And then you leave it in the light of the mooooooon...  
Keep it together, in the cold outside weather,   
And drink it when it turns deep maroon!

She danced around the room as she sang, moving through the class to the beat, and waving her hands to direct the items she named to match her steps. In time with her singing, she slapped her pockets on her sides and the sounded like a steady tambourine beat. She pointed at at some students that normally had difficulty in the class with Snape's method of teaching, and started the song again. Slowly the rest of the class was spent just singing this silly song, and doing the practical part at the same time with out really realizing it.

By the end of the class, all the potions were in the first stage of the brewing cycle, and put away into the moon light collection room. Some of the students stayed behind to talk about the class, and how fun it was, enjoying the disembodied music that softly played. After around 30 minutes, Snape had shooed them out to spend some alone time with her. He had much to discuss about the ball, and they still had done zero planning.

"So, my dear... I have a surprise for you." He said, going to his office while motioning her to follow him. For a moment Malechite was excited, really hoping it was another surprise sex moment about to go down. When they got into his office, he handed her a rolled up piece of parchment, and handed it to her. She looked some what disappointed, and he laughed at her gently.

"What is this?" She asked, genuinely looking confused that she was handed this instead of his penis.

"Well, why don't you open it then? Hm?" He stated, being a tad bit too sarcastic. She rolled her eyes at him whole sticking out her tongue, and unrolled the scroll. It was a list of cocktail suggestions. She smiled gleefully at him, and sat down to look it over in great detail.

\---

Note: Dungeon Daddy. Hahaha.

Note two: Do you remember when the couples photo trend was the one partner in the front while walking with their hand behind them, holding hands?

Note three: Yeah ok. Kind of just making them jump into a relationship super fast. Makes for great conflict later.

Note four: Everyone knows of Snape's heroism, and stayed at Hogwarts so his fame would hopefully stay away. You can imagine it is not going the way he planned, as now it is basic common knowledge thanks to Harry's constant stories that he shares. 

Note five: The song I was thinking of is called Nations of the World by Yakko Warner, which I do believe was based on the Mexican Hat dance. Please correct me if I am wrong. This is the tune Malechite sings to help the students learn the contents and execution of Mopsus Potion. Since there are no actual listed ingredients on methods or how to make it, I just made some shit up.

Note six: Ahem, guess she is multiclassing here, folks. BARDIFICER.

Note seven: "What is this?" She asked, genuinely looking confused that she was handed this instead of his penis. Lmao


	8. The End of October - Part 2

"So these are your suggestions for cocktails?" She inquired while skimming through the names of each drink, and the corresponding ingredients listed for each. He waited patiently for her feedback, and he was itching for her to ask to try them.

Fire Flower -   
2 ounces of Elderflower wine poured into 1 shot of Fire Whiskey, slowly pour liquid cinnamon on top, follow equally slowly with half an ounce of warmed red currant rum, and set a flame. Garnish with dried and candied Elderberry buds.

Buttered Rum Bananas Foster -   
1 ounce of sliced banana that has been seared and caramelized with brown sugar, pour in 4 ounces of butter beer, 1 ounce of brandy, and drizzle with caramel sauce. Top with whip cream, and freshly ground nutmeg.

Dragon's Belch -   
3 ounces of Dragon brandy poured into 4 ounces of stinging nettle wine. Add lemon juice and stir. Top with flakes of hot pepper.

Chocolate Cherry Tea -   
6 ounces of hot Double Bergamot Earl Grey tea, 1 ounce of chocolate creme liqueur, hot cherry rum. Garnish with freeze dried, sugar coated cherry shavings.

She was very impressed with the list, and peeked over the paper to look at him with a proud smile. Each drink sounded amazingly scrumptious, and with the wide variety, it was sure to be a hit with every staff member. He even had student safe versions listed on the lower half of the page, and some small detailed drawings of the various ingredients dotted the vacant spaces

"See?! I told you that you'd make an excellent bar tender. These drinks look freaking amazing. I simply must try them." She declared placing the parchment on their desk. He nodded with a wide smirk, turned, going to his liquor cabinet, and started placing various bottles and jars on to the desk before her. 

"I thought you might say that. So I made sure to be prepared in the event that you might want to have a sample..." Snape mused as he looked up at her behind his dark hair, his eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Oh? Why am I not at all surprised?" She chortled sarcastically, leaning back in his chair on two legs to put her boots on the desk. He rolled his eyes at her, as she knew how much he hated shoes on the desk, but he said nothing. Mostly because her legs were parted just enough to catch a glimpse of her lack of underwear.

"My dear, when am I never not prepared?" He said, his lips curling into a smirk as he brought up a small cutting board and a stone grinder.

"I dunno, maybe when ever you start being a dick, and I flash you, and then you just kinda break, and your brain stops working? You never seem prepared for that. Hahaha!" She laughed, slapping her knee as she winked at him. Again he just rolled his eyes at her, keeping his mouth shut. She was not wrong.

"Which one did you wish to start with?" He asked, one hand resting on the jar of ground pepper flakes, the other, gently motioning to the display he had set up.

"Oh, the spicy Dragon's Belch one!" She exclaimed with a wide smile, noticing where his hand was, and with much enthusiasm at everything in front of her. He nodded smugly, and started to prepare the drink with the same flourish and dexterity that he would with his potions, and soon produced a beautiful bubbling violet brew with bright red pepper flakes on top. It was giving off a fine mist as it made small crackling noises. The vessel was an empty potion bottle the size of regular glass of beer.

"This looks amazing, and it smells very good. My nostrils are tingling." She said and took a cautious sip. The flavors all danced along her tongue, tantalizing her tastebuds.

It was spicy. 

It was tangy. 

It was very good.

"Oh... Oh wow. My tongue feels numb. Is that supposed to happen?" She asked, smacking her lips loudly, and running her tongue over her teeth. Severus nodded, and took the drink from her to try as well. He made a whole show of it, like he was some sort of professional wine taster, which made Malechite giggle.

"I do not mind it. I made it mostly for Hagrid, just so I can see his smug face shrivel up and cry." He replied, handing the beverage back, and she drank half of it, sharing the rest with him equally.

"Ass." She retorted as she slapped the table. He merely raised a brow at her, and got even more smug.

"Which is next?" He asked, this time trying not to influence her choices by keeping his gaze on hers.

"Hm... How about the Fire Flower one?" She asked, excited to try dried flower candy with booze.

"Excellent choice, m'lady." Again he started to concoct the drink, being as meticulous as ever. When he was finished, a bright and vibrant royal blue drink was shimmering before her. It had lovely red tiger's eye striping, and seemed to have a generous helping of the candied flower crushed on top. He passed it to her, grinning as her nose scrunched at the cinnamon scent.

"Oh, that is nice. It smells like an Autumn pudding." She mused while smelling a few more times. It tasted very good as well, and the cinnamon was perfectly balanced to make the whole thing taste exactly how it smelled. She sighed, nibbling on some of the topping before handing him the drink to finish the other half. When he had put the glass down, she had snatched it to lick the rest of the container clean. He watched her for a moment while subconsciously licking his lips, then shook his head.

"Alright, my choice this time. I think you will love it, but is a dessert based drink. It is very sweet." He mused, going about preparing the flames that the small cast iron skillet would sit on. She watched him with great intensity as he pulled his sleeves half way up his arms, and revealed his dark mark. 

The faded tattoo on his arm had always intrigued her, and she knew exactly what it was, and what it stood for. Her uncle had sat her down the day she had arrived, and told her all about Severus. He tried to give her any tiny detail about the man that would help make it easier to work along side of him, including all about the Death Eater's mark, and he made sure to tell her not to compliment the tattoo under any circumstances. She had never asked Severus directly about it, and he had never actively hid it from her. Even though it was a symbol of evil, she always felt giddy seeing it. It made him look like a bad boy. In a sexy way.

"So what made you decide on a banana drink? And with butter beer? It sounds... Interesting to say the least." She asked him as she eyed the amber bottle of beer. He snorted a bit, and removed the peel from the fruit. He used a very nice looking Damascus steel knife, one with many waves and curves in the design, and a carved bone handle. The black dragon bone handle was worn with use, but was still in nearly perfect condition. It reminded her of an expensive chef's knife, and it suited him. As he sliced the banana, she watched the muscles and sinew move under his pale skin, rippling gently as he brought the knife down with each quick cut. She wondered if he knew how attractive it was to see his arms in such a manner.

"It is what it sounds like. The drink is based off of the dessert. I used to make the dessert for my... My best friend, when we were little." He said, somewhat faultering at the reference to an old friend. Malechite saw his shoulders tense for a moment as he spoke, and his hand even stilled. Maybe there was something that her uncle had failed to tell her about the man after all.

"Oh, where is she now..?" She asked innocently enough, still fairly excited for the drink that was to come. He did not say anything, and all she could hear out of him was a long, sad sigh before he threw the delicately cut fruit into the searing hot pan with less care than before, almost as if he was getting irritated.

"Sev?" She probed quietly, and he just kept quiet, tossing the sugar on top in small sprinkles. He thought for a while as the sweet smell of caramelizing fruit filled the air. It was irritating, but not due to the woman in his presence asking about the subject at hand, but at the fact he just lied to her so casually. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Malechite, and prepared to fix his mistake.

"Her name was Lily, but she is long dead. She was someone very dear to me, and my own actions caused a rift between us. And eventually... She married a man named James Potter." He said in a way that made him realize he was ok with the statement. He was sad, yes, but not heart broken. Like it did not bother him the way it used to, and that it was ok. He smiled to himself, licking his lips for a moment, and seconds later, his usual flourish was back, and his smooth movements were again fluid.

"Oh, like that famous wizard's parents? Harry Potter?" She questioned, seeing him change back to his old self fairly quickly. She vaguely remembered Albus telling her about her and James, but he never mentioned she was a close friend to Severus.

"Yes, the very same. If I may be frank with you, she was the only person in this world that I ever cared for. That I ever loved. But... She never chose me, and that is ok. I came to terms with, and have moved past it. She has been gone for nearly as long as Harry has been alive, and that is in the distant past now." His words did not carry any sadness, nor any regret. He did not feel the need to mention his terrible relationship with Harry's father. He just shrugged it off, and smiled to himself. Giving her that smile, he took the sizzling bananas off the heat to set it down on a stone coaster. He felt better for telling Malechite that he once loved someone so deeply, and that she did not seem to be upset about it.

"Oh. That must have hurt so much. Loving someone so deeply, but they do not choose you. It is a terrible and lonely feeling..." She said, looking a little sad, almost like she understood exactly how it felt.

"It does not matter any more. I have lived a hard life, made awful choices, and I have paid dearly for them. I am older and wiser now, and I should hope that I am smart enough to make the right decisions by now." He stated, checking the temperature of the candied fruit.

"Like making the decision to consider me your girl friend before consulting me?" She teased, fiddling with the empty bottle on the table.

"Yes. I am sorry I just assumed, and I should have perhaps asked your permission... But I was banking on the fact you have beeen blatantly flirting with me the second you landed here, showering me with affection, and purposely putting us into suggestive situations..." He started to explain, but she interjected.

"And not because I sucked your dick, and then we had sex in the rain?" She chuckled, giving him a wink before making an 'O' with her mouth, and a hand motion jerking in front of it. He found that amusing, and smiled at her fondly.

"...And yes, partially maybe because we had the wildest, and hottest sex that I had ever had in my entire life, in the rain, in public no less... But, as it were... After, when you stayed with me, and slept in my bed..." He paused, trying to find the right words to describe how he was feeling, and she sat patiently waiting, with her chin resting in her palms. He was opening up with his feelings, and she was enjoying this new found vulnerability.

"I had slept the entire night through for once in my life while you were here. I did not have any nightmares or terrors plaguing me. I did not want to let that go. And then... When I awoke, I felt for you, and found you missing... My heart nearly broke, but then, when I saw the bathroom door open, and the candle light flowing from inside, it felt like my chest was too tight. Excitement filled my very being, and when I walked in, and saw you laying in the bath... Well let me just say it took everything in me not to ravage you after using the toilet." He confessed, giving her a warm smile.

"Oh really? You most certainly could have, you know. I would not have minded one bit. For a man that has been alone for so many years, you sure are very good with those hands of yours. Dick, too." Malechite giggled with much vigor, and licked her lips suggestively. Severus was more than interested that mouth of hers, and it made him harden at the sight.

Why must she be so alluring?

"I will most certainly keep that open invitation in mind." He mused while dumping the warm banana into a mug, he muddled it with some nutmeg, and added the ale, followed by the brandy. Stirring it the entire time, he seemed zoned out, almost like he was reminiscent of another time. When he was finished, he topped it with the cold whip cream, and extra spice. With out another word, Severus turned around with a large smile on his face, and he handed her the mug. She carefully took it, giving it a smell. Her eyes looked over it like it was a beautiful art work, and then up to meet his eyes.

"This looks amazing. This smells amazing. And you. You are amazing." She complimented him before taking a long sip. It was very amazing in every way, and the way he had brewed it, had made the beer flavour completely non-existent. It tasted identical to the dessert, and she found she had to force herself to stop drinking it in one go.

"Correction, this is fucking amazing. Here, take the other half before I guzzle it all back. Do not give this to my Uncle. He will be shit-faced crunked in no time if you do." She laughed as she handed him the delicious drink. He chuckled and sipped it slowly, already feeling a nice buzz from the other two demos.

"Thank you. I have seen Albus drunk before. It is very amusing, but mostly annoying. He likes to sing a lot, but he mostly will just clap his hands at everything. Now if you give that man some absinthe... Or Merlin forbid, psychedelic mushroom teas... He once managed to turn my potions room in a Brazillian beach. It was not fun. Even summoned a damned shark to flop around uncontrollably before he changed it into a volley ball for the students to play with. What a write off that whole week was." Severus mused as he finished the banana mixture. He motioned to the last cocktail on the list, placing his long and slender finger on the name.

"This one is my personal favorite." He said with smile as he unsheathed his wand, and waved it around for the drink to make itself. He lazily watched with Malechite as it was put together flawlessly, each step moving about freely to construct the final item on the list. At the end, he manually rolled the berries in what she assumed was icing sugar, and then he magically freeze-dried the canned preserved cherries before crushing them on top between his thumb and forefinger.

"It said shavings, not crushed..." She teased, sticking her tongue out at him as he handed her the tea. He rolled his eyes.

"This is a cocktail, not a magical potion. Besides, I can change the recipe if I want." He pointed out as he licked the residue from fingers. Malechite was watching quietly with wicked intent. Not even noticing, he went to pour himself straight brandy over ice, giving it a swirl before taking a sip. She continued to watch him, wondering if he realized how posh he looked. He definitely looked like royalty with the way he carried himself.

"Yes, and it is very good. Dis one is my favorite as well. You dids a great job on all of them." She slurred a little of her words, and he gave her a mischievous grin. He now knew how many drinks it took to get her mildly tipsy. In theory, he figured that sharing two to three more with her, would wreck her, and she would be far more than blasted. To be fair, he was purposely playing dirty, and adding ingredients that were not listed on the recipe card to last drink. Oh yes, those extra ingredients were aphrodisiacs, and he had rolled the cherries in them.

"Thank you. I am glad you enjoy them." Severus said, holding his glass up with one hand, the other in the crook of his elbow while leaning against the bedroom door frame. Her eyes skimmed the list again, sipping the rest of it rather fast to get to the cherries. The way the mug was shaped, she figured she could scoop the remains out with her finger. Thinking about it for a moment, she shrugged, and stuck said finger in, and licked it clean. She was so focused on it, that she did not see the eyes that watched with much interest. 

"Mmmm.... Damnit Sev, this wazz soooo good. I could lick it off your penis, an enjoy it just da same!" Malechite slurred a little more, and Snape nearly choked on his brandy. Coughing a bit, he gave her a hopeful stare.

"Excuse me, you want to lick what, off of my where?" Snape asked, while putting his drink down, and clearing his throat. He was not expecting the aphrodisiacs to work that quickly.

"Your dick, Sev. I wanna put delicious sauces all over it. I want to stick it into my mouth. Aaaaaand then I am gonna lick it clean, and suck everything off of it, super slow like." She purred, doing a little better not to slur her words. He stared at her, with his mouth a gap, just a little more than surprised at how blunt she was being.

"Are you being serious right now?" He implored while watching as she licked her lips very slowly, definitely in a move to tease him. It was working quite nicely.

"Deathly serious. Do you want me to..?" She asked, standing up, and giving him a flirtatious look while shrugging off his robe that she wore on to his chair. His heart sped up, his insides twisted, and his lower half was very aroused. His hand lifted his drink back to his lips, gulping all of it at once.

"Unreservedly, yes!" He answered loudly, a smirk playing on his features as he watched her come closer. His eyes darkened with lust as she shucked off her dress, and got to her knees before him.

"Good, now give me the whip cream, and pull your dick out for me like a good boy." She demanded, and he immediately passed it to her before undoing his pants in a rather quick motion. He shivered a bit, and felt the alchohol burn inside him, mixing with desire as she sat on the floor. This image was just too delightfully arousing for him to handle.

There she sat, on her gorgeous black heels, wearing nothing else other than her goggles. His cock twitched and strained as her hot breath kissed his skin, and he bit his lower lip. A dirty thought of asking her later for a moving photo of her crossed his mind. In a moment, the cold whipped cream was applied to his rigid member, and he shivered again.

"Now I have a challenge for you. Do not move." She said with crooked smirk. He frowned a bit, knowing that was going to be ridiculously hard to do. She was very skilled, and no amount of his will power seemed to keep him from taking great pleasure in her touching him so intimately.

"I can try, but I make no promises if you tease me beyond my limits. I might have to ravage you if you get too intense." He growled deeply, rumbling the sound through his broad chest.

"Ok... Dungeon Daddy." She whispered breathily, and started to lick at his skin. He kept his hips from bucking at the sexy way she spoke the nickname, and he strained against the door frame to get comfortable. She seemed to allow him to get into a proper stance before she continued licking at him. Her lips were smacking in anticipation, and she ran her tongue along the underside of his length first, hearing him groan in delight. She repeated this motion in an agonizingly slow way with the sides of his girth, and then the top. He hummed as he stared at her face, her eyes locked with his, and his hips desperately trying not to move.

More noises came from his throat, which brought Malechite a great pleasure. Some of the noises were moans, groans, and the occasional swear as she applied more cream to him. His knuckles went white while he held the frame tightly to keep himself still. His mouth was open only a small bit, and he was breathing heavily for her barely even touching him.

"You seem excitable..." She cooed while reaching into his pants to pull out his testicles, and cradled them as she worked. Again his resolve was being tested, and Severus felt like he was going to rip the door frame right out of the wall.

"Well since you told me not to move, it is all I can do but be overly excited..." Severus panted, gulping as she gave his balls an experimental squeeze. His hips faltered just a bit, and she glared at him.

"I said, do not move. Now I have to punish you for that." With that, she popped the head of his lower half into her mouth, and gave a generous suck, lapping at the underside with her tongue. His throat let out a mighty growl, and his hips twitched as she rolled him around in her hands and mouth. Nothing really could prepare him for having a 'mouthy' girl friend, but he certainly was not going to complain about it.

"I am sorry. Please don't stop." Severus begged as his legs shook with the strain to stand while she pleasured him. By now, the whip cream had been discarded on the floor, tipped over, and it had rolled under the desk. Neither seemed to notice, and Malechite focused on him, worshipping him in such a close and loving way. 

"Can... Can you drag your nails down my legs... Please..?" He managed to choke out, and her eyes twinkled as she let go of his sac, as her fingers danced along his waist band. He whimpered as she shoved them down, dragging her sharp nails against his white flesh, leaving red welts in her wake.

"You like that? Hm..?" She purred, and took the rest of him into her mouth, as much as she could fit, and scratched at his legs again. This time he convulsed, his knees giving way as he slid down the frame a few inches. His head was now tilted all the way back to rest on the wood, and his Adam's apple bobbed from all his groans of joy.

"Yes. I fucking love it!" He gasped, feeling her open her throat to push him deeper inside. His breath was coming out hot and fast, and he was sure he was not going to be able to stay still any longer. With another sting of her nails across his skin, he snapped. 

In a sudden move, he shut the door, and leaned down to pull her off of him in a quick fluid motion. He had hauled her up to her feet, and up against the door as his eyes darkly drank in her form. She gasped in surprise as he man handled her, but she found very arousing when he did so.

"I am sorry... I suppose I am far too impatient when it comes to you..." He growled in a beguiling way. His desire was burning, and he wanted to make love to her urgently. With no teasing this time, he felt about for her opening to see if she was ready. He grinned when he found that she was, and pushed himself inside slowly. Her eyes bulged, and her mouth parted as she exhaled with a soft groan. This time his movements were slow and silky smooth, each thrust filling her up completely as he rocked his hips into her. Her soft moans kept him going at a steady pace as his hands roamed all over her body. 

"You make me feel alive again." He hissed, feeling her hands slip under his coat and shirt to graze his back. His jaw clenched in delicious pain as he could feel her hands under his clothing. His heart was beating so fast, and his legs worked hard to keep her up against the door with strength he never knew that he processed.

"Ssss-sev... Harder... Please..." She whined, tearing more of his skin. He hissed back at her and adjusted his hold on her, kissing her feverishly as his hips slapped into her harder like she requested. Their lips met, locked together in a heated kiss, and their tongues mingled. His brain was firing off so many things at once. 

Keep her up off the floor.

Keep her pinned.

Keep her satisfied.

Keep going.

Soon, she became a shaking babbling mess, like a broken record stuck on repeat as she sang his name over and over. Again he felt a sharp sting of teeth at his throat, and then clenching all around him. He could tell she was peaking, and he was sure to follow soon after. With a final few jerks of his hips, he yelled her name, and filled her, slumping against her as he panted in to her shoulder. He could taste blood on his lips again, and he shuddered at the thought that got biting her.

"So I guess I failed at being still..." Severus laughed as he slid out of her, and fastened himself back into his pants. She sighed happily, not really able to reply to him as her legs shook worse than his. He steadied her against his shoulders as he helped her to the bathroom to clean up. She opted to run a bath, and he left her to go tidy up his office, mostly because if he did not leave, he was going to go for round two.

His brain still raced, and everything around him was moving slowly as he thought about what the future was going to be like. Everything was changing so fast, and he barely had time to catch his breath. He practically jumped at the chance to make Malechite his, and was hoping she did not have any second thoughts. He was going to be the new Hadmaster, and he maintained his urgency in keeping his title as Potions Master, with her help of course.

And he damn well wanted her at his side for the whole thing, hopefully willing to share this life with him. There was definately the matter of who would be head of Slytherin now, and that bothered him. He was not willing to give that up either, but he probably had to. He rubbed at his temples as the thoughts all swirled together, and the only thing he really could think about was her. How would he place her into this whole situation. He had already taken the first step and made her his girlfriend, but what was the proper next step? He shook his head with wide grin. Everything would work out for the best.

\---

Note: Dungeon Daddy is what I call my favorite D&D dms. It is not supposed to be sexual for them, but it certainly is for this story.

Note two: Yes he kinda drugged her, but not real drugs. Sexually enhancing drugs.. Real drugs are gonna happen later in the story, and possibly be a big problem for one character.


	9. October 28th

It was just days before the ball, and Malechite had managed to gather about fifty students together to decorate the whole castle. The colours of the season were everywhere, and many decorations dotted the halls in a variety of shapes and sizes. She was very big on changing the lighting to purples, greens and oranges, and every pumpkin was lit with colour changing lights. Every one was getting pretty excited the closer it got, and everyone was dressing up for the occasion in the days leading up to it. She was happy to help, and everyone seemed to be enjoying her personal touches to the school. Everyone was enjoying her hard work and dedication. 

Everyone that is, except for Severus Snape.

Severus found this past week was grating on his nerves, and not by any fault of Malechite, but more because of her lack of being so close because of her being so thorough. She was right there, yet not close enough to satisfy his need to be around her. She was so busy catering to all of the duties placed into her lap at such sort notice, that she, understandably, had no time for him. He knew he could not be mad at her, so instead, he slumped back into his old ways of being not the nicest person at Hogwarts.

For the last two days and two nights, he had barely seen Malechite, as she was busy filling the roles of Minerva and Albus to make Halloween run smoothly, and she had opted to sleep in her own quarters as not to bother him. 

It was killing him inside to go from a week of her sleeping next to him, in his quarters, to her sleeping just on the other side of his wall, in her own bed. He missed her already, so very much.

He missed waking up beside her gorgeous form, and cuddling her flush against him.

He mourned the loss of worshipping her delicious body with his eyes all day while at work.

He was saddened he could not he could not just steal her away for an after school fuck on their off time together.

But... it was ok. They were not fighting, and it was all work related, so he could manage. Or so he hoped. He was very aware of his attitude when she was not around, but for now it could not be helped. His mind went back to what she had done in their time apart, and he smiled fondly. In a way she had taken the brunt of the school administration duties so that he could continue to teach with little disruption. He personally would much rather be in class with thirty children instead wrangling fifty, or more, to decorate. He still was dreading going to the Head Master's office later for his own share of admin duties. He hated having all those portraits stare at him.

He sighed, thinking of Malechite again. She was constantly jumping from one task to another, while carefully orchestrating the event that was to come, and he could tell that she was exhausted. Today was a class that he was supposed to teach along side of her, but it was thirty minutes until class, and he still had not seen any sign of her. He would not be mad if she was just napping away in her room, but he was a little sad she was not here.

He did not sleep well at all these past two nights. His bed was far too empty, and cold without her there. Severus was hoping to see her soon, and with a test today, he had not much else planned. He was going to trick the children into thinking it was a large test that would take nearly the full four hours of class, but in reality, it was an excuse for the children to leave right after the test. He figured it would maybe take them forty five minutes to an hour, then he would have three hours to find her, and spend time with her before lunch.

The past two days he had been exceptionally grumpy, going back to being relatively snide, and very sarcastic to anyone who talked to him. The students knew he was only grumpy because his girlfriend was busy, and they desperately wished for her to be in class today. To their knowledge, Snape had planned a major core test to cover the last three weeks of his and Malechite's combined teachings, and he had not consulted her at all about this surprise test. He even made it clear she was unaware, and would be too busy to be around.

Some students started to show up early, many taking their seats, and quietly cramming in as much information into their brains as they possibly could. They saw his sour face, and did not wish to anger their professor before a test. Luckily for them, Snape ignored them, looking at the clock every few minutes while drumming his fingers on his classroom desk. His coffee sat beside him, black and cold, as he went over the last few questions he was going to use.

Exactly five minutes before class, he stood upright rigidly, and gathered the papers for the day. He let out abgrunt of mild satisfaction that the children were miserable. He somewhat missed the feeling of dread on their faces. With a wicked smirk, he glanced at the thick stack in his hands, then back to the class, scanning the room briefly to see if anyone was missing. When he was satisfied that every student was present, quiet and ready, he started to make his way to the back of the class to start handing out the dreadful tests. He got about half way to the back of the room, when he could hear a muffled echoing of click-clacking coming from the hallway outside the classroom. 

Click. Clack. Click. Clack. 

He paused, and looked to the door. The sound was getting louder. His heart began to pick up speed, and subconsciously gulped in anticipation. 

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

That sounded just like... 

Click. Clack. Click. Clack.

Those are Malechite's heels...

When he recognized what the sound was, the distinctive noise of her shoes on the stone floor of the hallway, he suddenly dropped the papers on to a student's desk in a messy pile. Some were falling to the floor as went to the door with out a word, his long strides taking him there in no time.

The students look puzzled, with very few of them hearing and recognizing the foot steps of their other teacher. The one student who had all the tests just nervously gathered the fallen papers, and sat there, unsure if she should be handing them out or not. She turned to look at Snape, as did most of the students, and they found that he was already standing just outside the doorway in the hall, unmoving, and staring down the corridor.

They watched as his face melted from the cold and hard stoney look that he just wore moments before, into one of pure bliss, and unhinged joy. The sound of the clacking quickened, and in a moment, they all watched as Snape's arms opened, bracing himself, and Professor Malechite threw herself into his arms. He span her around, holding her up, her feet flying over the floor. As he gave her a tight hug, he murmured into her ear, and sighed with relief as his anxiety drifted away. They stood there for a good five minutes in a warm embrace as the children watched, many of whom were now whispering in solice that she had arrived.

The two professors parted, and entered side by side. Malechite was hanging off of his right arm with her head resting on his shoulder. They were whispering to each other as they walked through the room, seemingly forgetting there were children sitting silently, and waiting for direction.

"Um, excuse me... Professors?" The student with the pile of tests weakly said, trying to gain their attention. Malechite looked around, and then at Severus before answering the nervous wreck of a student.

"Need something?" She asked, a little bit surprised, and concerned that only the one student had a mountain of work in front of her. On closer inspection, she saw they were tests, and scowled at Severus.

"Uh... Professor Snape said we had a core test today and... Do I hand them out now?" The student asked sheepishly, and Malechite just shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"No, just put them back on our desk, please." Severus answered, before turning away to go to the desk, Malechite's hand in his. The moment he sat down, he refreshed his coffee, reheating it to nearly boiling, and added cream and sugar. He offered some to his companion, which she gladly accepted, and they shared a sweet and simple kiss. The students noticed he was putting additions into his coffee when he was happy, and none when he felt terribly mean. It was a good visual indication on his mood.

The children tested Snape's temper by oohing and awing, and Snape simply ignored them to listen to her talk. A collective sigh of relief could be heard as the class started to talk amongst themselves. They were pretty much safe to chat with each other, so long as Professor Malechite held Professor Snape's attention, which she purposely did on a regular basis. The whole class knew what she was doing, and they greatly appreciated her for it.

The time ticked by, forty five minutes past the hour, and still not a lick of work had been achieved. Malechite had managed to keep Severus completely occupied, asking him his opinions on certain topics concerning the ball. The entire time she talked to the man, she had been sitting back in her chair, with her feet up in his lap, and one of his hands rubbing her ankles and swollen feet as he graded some student work.

"Class is dismissed for today. You may all leave, and have free time until your next block." Snape loudly stated, startling the class from their idle chatter. Malechite's mouth curled into a wicked smile. She knew damn well what he was doing.

"But... We have like three hours left of double potions, and what about that test?" One student said, and the ones directly adjacent to him groaned, one even smacking him on the back of his head with a textbook in dismay.

"I am pretty sure that none of you want to be in here right now, taking a boring test. Now... Leave. For the over achievers, go take a nap." Snape drawled, trying to look bored, and not at all excited for when they left, not once taking his eyes off of Malechite. One lone Slyhterin knew exactly why Snape was asking them to leave, and as such, started to whisper with the other Slytherins as they vacated the room. 

When the last student had departed, Malechite had locked the door with a brisk snap of her fingers, and Severus pulled her into his lap to gaze lovingly into her eyes. His hands freely roamed up her legs while his fingers gently caressed her skin. His eyes wandered downwards, grinning madly when he saw that yet again, she was not wearing any panties under her dress. 

In fact, he had definitely noticed that recently, she wore dresses a lot more often now, and always with nothing on underneath. He suspected it was solely to tease him, knowing that she could be ready for a quick romp with him at any moment with such easy access, and it made him very aroused every time he noticed.

"Must you do that?" He tenderly kissed her while whispering into her ear. She giggled in an enticing way, and gave him a deliberate buck of her hips before she dipped her face under his chin to nibble on his Adam's apple. He groaned, and sat back in his chair, tilting his head to the side with his mouth partially open.

"And must you cancel a four hour class, just to have your way with me?" She breathed into his ear while playing with his hair, combing it with her fingers, and scratching at his scalp in long strokes with her sharp nails.

"For you, yes. Who is going to punish me for it? Certainly not Albus or Minerva. They are not even on school grounds at the moment." He said with a smug looking grin. She grinned back at him, and laughed.

"I could. I could just walk out that door, and go back to the kitchens to discuss food with the elves you know, because that is technically my next thing on the list after class." She started, but as she suggested leaving his presence, his hands pulled her closer, and gave her a hard stare. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he brought his lips to meet hers.

"Oh, but what if I don't let you leave?" He teased, using a tone that was only reserved for her, as he buried his face into her neck. He hummed into her skin, and squeezed her firmly, delighted she had made time for him today. His eyes narrowed in to a perverted smirk as his mind went straight into the gutter. Severus moved his hands downwards, giving her the lightest of touches as his rough hands found her soft skin. 

He was rewarded with a lustful moan from her throat, and another hard rock of her hips.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

And just like that, Snape's foul mood was back.

"I'll go get that." She offered as his hands slid to his sides, and his head tilted back with an exasperated sound of discontent. She hopped off of him, and he sadly listened to those heels walk away from him, those clicking and clacking heels... 

He straightened himself to look over his desk in disgust.

"Hello? Oh yes. Of course. Please do come in." Malechite's voice echoed into the classroom, and a muffled feminine voice could be heard exchanging a quick conversation on the other side of the door. He could really only hear Malechite's voice clearly, and strained to look at who it was that dared to interrupt them, thoroughly ready to be his old self, full of dry and unenthused sarcasm.

It was Madam Pomfrey, and she did not look pleased. 

She looked worried and upset.

"Severus, is it true that both Albus and Minerva are not currently here until after the first?" Poppy questioned him while wringing her hands in her apron. Something was bothering her, and logically, he was next in the cue of who would know what to do in an emergency.

"Yes, unfortunately that is so. Is there something of the utmost importance that is bothering you?" He asked, trying to be polite. Poppy could see Snape's jaw clench in irritation, and she took a deep breath.

"Well..." She began, but going quiet to look down at her feet. Severus was growing impatient, and the faster he dealt with Pomfrey, the faster he could indulge in Malechite's sweet flesh.

"Well, spit it out." He grumbled, trying very hard not to loose his cool with this poor woman who was just trying to do her job. 

"Patient FW is awake, sir." She finally said, her voice was quiet, but urgent.

"..." In an instant, Severus was now speechless, and his mood was no longer full of irritation. His eyes rose in surprise, and looked fascinated at this information.

"Severus?" Poppy implored, looking a little bit more concerned.

"Is he aware and cognitive?" He asked, his voice full of intrigue. Malechite just stood by, quietly and patiently waiting.

"Some what. He is asking for his brother, but is half delirious, fading in and out of being aware of the present, and reliving that day. He got very upset when I told him he has been out for long while. When I told him the date, he flipped out, and started removing the IVs, and ripping off the patches attached to him. I had to sedate him, but it wont last long. Used up my last dose of the stuff." Poppy explained, trying to press the issue he needed to come by with sedatives and painkillers.

"Alright. I will grab some more supplies, and a Mind Cleansing potion, and we shall meet you in the hospital wing right away." Severus said, sounding very concerned, as Poppy gave her thanks. She left right away, aparating to the hospital wing.

Malechite had been lazily tidying up the room as they talked, drinking in every bit of information that she could. She had no idea there was someone in the infirmary that had apparently been there for a while. She could tell that Severus no longer was upset at Pomfrey's surprise visit, but he was now straight up concerned for who ever this person was that needed his immediate help. She watched as he silently gathered what he needed, and motioned for her to come close. 

With a quick hug, and a gentle kiss to her temple, they aparated directly to the infirmary.

"Oh good, you are here!" One of the nurses declared, pointing to the back of the room where there was a closed door with a large sign on the door.

DO NOT ENTER  
AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY

Severus looked down with a heavy sigh, and walked towards the door, leaving Malechite to wonder what was going on. She honestly had never been past the front door to this place, and was looking around with much interest. For Severus, it had been months since he had to come here last, and at that time, the patient was still unconscious, and he himself had been confined to a bed in the hospital wing for his snake bite. 

He had missed the Summer break because he had to stay here on the grounds, not that he really wanted to go visit his home anyways. With a final deep breath, he braced himself, and stepped into the room with Malechite.

"No. No. NO! I need George. GEORGE! Yes, George will tell me this is all an elaborate joke... Hahaha! Ha! Where is Ron?! I must speak with Ron. My dad! Where is my dad?! Mum.... Is she ok? I need George. Everything is too quiet. Where is George?!" Wild yelling was coming from a redheaded man thrashing about on a bed. He was secured to the cot with bands across his chest, and restraints on all of his limbs. The figure was writhing and screaming, jerking his head, and wildly clawing at his cuffs. He was panting heavily, and straining to get free, babbling the entire time.

"Mr. Weasley. I suggest you stop thrashing about like a land locked fish, and lay back before I have to force feed you a most dreadful tasting potion. Or worse, a suppository." Severus firmly said, his voice full of authority as he held up a rather large oval shaped greasy looking pill in a clear packet. The man on the bed immediately stilled himself, but continued to wildly look about the room with tears in running down his cheeks, quietly mumbling for George. He looked terrified, and not because of Snape, but because of what ever trauma he had indured.

"Professor Malechite, please come over here, and do your best to distract Mr. Weasley for me while I take a look at him. He is not fond of me at all, just like his twin." Severus requested as he got out a few things from his bag. Malechite came over and gasped, seeing a man that resembled Ron, and nearly identical to George from Weasley's Wizard Weezes. This man had a large scar across his forehead, all the way across his left eye, and was also missing said eye. Malechite's eyes watered at the utter pain, sorrow, and confusion this man was feeling. It was so strong, that it was making her shiver, and the feelings wafting off of him in invisible waves made her skin crawl. He was in utter misery.

"Sure, but maybe you could be not such an asshole to him?" She hissed at Severus, and he rolled his eyes at her. She rolled hers back at him while placing her finger tips to the patient's sweating and heated temples. Her eyes seemed to glow the faintest white, and Fred stilled completely aside from a slight shiver, He stopped talking, and his bloodshot eyes snapped to look into her own. Severus paused as he watched, wondering what was happening.

"What is your name?" Malechite asked in a gentle tone while stroking his temples with her thumbs.

"Fred Weasley, ma'am." Fred sighed, feeling momentarily at peace. His expression was relaxed, and his tired eye softened.

"Who is George?" She asked him, already knowing what the answer would be.

"My twin brother, ma'am." He said, feeling like he was floating on a cloud of warmth. Severus watched, stunned at what she doing, and slowly put this new bit of information away in the back of his brain. He was going to ask her what exactly she did to Fred when he had the chance.

"What year is it?" She was sure he knew this one, as it was the same year, but it was now a new school term.

"It is 1998." He replied, looking confused, but still placid.

"What day is it?" She asked, this time sure he would not know the answer.

"May 2nd, 1998?" He questioned, almost as if he completely sure it was not the case.

"No. It is October 28th, 1998." She revealed and his face melted into sadness. 

"Oh..." Fred's voice was just a whisper, and his smile was now a deep frown. She stroked his temples a few more times, and he sighed contentedly. Snape's face scrunched up with a tinge of jealousy. His jaw clenched, and he kept his mouth shut.

"Don't worry, though. I hear that your family is safe and sound." Relaying the info, she smiled brightly, hoping that would cheer him up. It did a little.

"And George..?" He asked, his throat dry, with chapped lips cracked with under use. Malechite nodded to Snape to take over. Severus came around and placed a hand to her shoulder. Fred looked up at them both, and Malechite let go of him, allowing him to maintain his own sanity.

"He is alive and well. Him and Ron are running your shop, and business is booming." Severus pointed out, trying to be a little helpful. 

"That is good. But... Ron? Really?" Fred laughed while wincing at the thought.

"He is a very good salesman. He managed to sell around 1000 galleons worth of products directly to Hogwarts for the All Hallows Eve Ball." Snape continued, smiling a bit. He saw Fred's face twist into surprise, and then sheer joy.

"Much to your dismay, isn't that right, dear?" Malechite said with a playful poke to Snape's nose. She was rewarded with a scowl.

"Hm... Yes, absolutely much to my dismay." He said, rolling his eyes as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Ah... Wait, did you just call him, Snape, 'dear'?" Fred asked, not seeming disgusted, but rather surprised. Severus rolled his eyes yet again at the boy, and turned away to look at his chart. He was waiting for the rude comments filled of disgust to hit his ears.

"Yes. I did." She said proudly, her eyes shining brightly.

"Oh. That is nice. Congrats Professor Snape." He sighed with fatigue, and laid back down. Severus looked stunned at his words, and he grinned.

"That is a much better reaction than what your brother had. He seemed surprised, and did not quite believe I like Severus. Gave us a sour look when when I kissed him." Malechite said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, I bet he just wanted to get you out of your knickers, so I am not really surprised he was mildly upset a woman of your caliber, that he tried to pick up, was already taken by Snape." Fred laughed, wincing at the headache bubbling behind his missing eye. Severus took note, and brought out a basic pain blocking potion

"Here, this will help. Three drops for now, and if you should need more, ask Madam Pomfrey in a few hours. Now, I shall let her know you will be fine." Severus said, motioning for Fred to lean back, and open his mouth. He applied the dosage, and turned away from him, going to gather his things back up. Gred made a terrible gagging noise, and tried to choke back the horrible taste of fish eggs and rotting grass.

"Excuse me, but when can I see my family?" Fred asked, desperation in his voice. Severus stilled, not entirely sure on how to tell him...

"I can go an let them know." Malechite quickly suggested, and Fred's eyes lit up. Snape's shoulders straightened at the suggestion.

"Really, Professor Malechite? Thank you. But... Why not just send an owl..." Fred thanked her for her offer, but sounded confused. Severus turned towards them with a look of uncertainty. 

"They think he is dead, Professor. When they found him, after the wall exploded on him, he was clinically dead. It was not until a few days later when we went to cremate his remains, did we find that he was barely alive. By then, the news of his death had spread far and wide, and his state was showing us that he was probably going to die soon. Albus made Pomfrey, one other nurse, and myself the sole care providers for Fred. We honestly thought he would not make it. But here he is..." Severus said, finally turning back to his things. Fred's face was forlorn, and he just nodded.

"Ok. Can... can George know first, please?" Fred pleaded. It was at this point, Snape excused himself to go speak with Madam Pomfrey. He gave Malechite's cheek a quick kiss and he left the room.

"Absolutely. I shall go visit him myself, and give him the news. What should I say if Ron is there?" She asked Fred, and he thought for a moment.

"Tell them both, please. But George must know first. They will know how to break the news to mum and dad. Oh and..." Fred requested, and looked around. He saw the door to the room was left open, and he got up to lean closer to Malechite.

"Do you know where the..." Fred whispered, and paused again, trying to find the proper words.

"Where the what is?" Malechite asked, looking a bit befuddled.

"The Mauraders Map. If you can show them that, it will show that I am here. It does not show dead people unless they are ghosts. I think Dumbledor has it." He sighed heavily, and looked down at his hands. Everything was visually plain and flat, lacking depth, and he did not like it one bit.

"Oh, the map that purposely insults Snape when he tries to look at it?" She asked, giggling as Fred smiled at her words.

"Yes, that map." He chuckled a bit, looking up to meet her gaze with a devious smile. She met his smile with one equally as devious, and leaned back.

"You mean this map?" She said, waving hand in the same fashion a street magician would, and produced the map from up her sleeve.

"What, no way, you have it? But why, how?"

"Well I am Dumbledor's neice, and I am new around here. He figured I could use it. If you did not catch my name before, when Severus was introducing me, it is Professor Malechite. I am Canadian, and I live here now." She explained, giving him a quick run down on who she was.

"Ahhhh, that totally explains the accent... It suits you though. So you know how to use the map, I take it?" He seemed intrigued and impressed with her introduction.

"Yes, I most certainly do." She said with glee, and tapped the folded paper with her finger. Fred was about to speak, to let her know it would not work without a wand, but he had no time to say anything as she spoke the words, "I solemnly swear, that I am up to no good." And the map unfolded in her hands, the ink slowly bleeding back into existence to form the entire school grounds. 

Walls and rooms appeared, and many dots rolled around page at different places with the corresponding name underneath. Malechite pointed to where the infirmary was, showing Fred the foot prints that belonged to Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, and Professor Snape. The next room over showed Fred and Professor Malechite. 

"Oh wow, noice noice. Does he know you have this?" He asked, a little uneasy about the thought.

"Yes, and he knows what it is. He still cannot use it unless I help him. It always goes blank the second he looks at it." She laughed and poked the map again.

"Mischeif managed." And with that, the map's lines faded away, bleeding back into the brown worn stains on the parchment like they never had existed.

"Oi, where's yer wand?" Fred asked, trying to wrap his head around it. Only magical creatures, like house elves, vampires, or goblins, did not use wands for magic, as magical creatures were barred from using them.

"Oh, I do not have one. Don't need it." She said simply, and he nodded a few times, seemingly accepting that answer. 

"Oh. Neat." But he in fact, did not accept that answer, and was left wondering how it was possible for a person to be a teacher at Hogwarts, with no wand. To his knowledge, only Hagrid used wandless magic, but even then, he stilled had it. His was broken, and concealed in an umbrella, still technically being used as intended. Hagrid was also technically part magical creature. Malechite noticed the way Fred's face was scrunched up, and it told her that he was not buying it.

"Professor..? May I ask, how?" Fred asked, not sure if she would actually answer him. She was brand new to him, and he was worried she might be something...

...Inhuman.

"Oh, sure. See these?" Malechite asked him, her voice sounding gentle and soft as she showed him her hands. He looked down and saw worn, black leather gloves that did not cover her fingers, and at each digit base, there was metal ring, each with a different stone adorning them. When he inspected them closer, he saw the ghosting lines creeping out from under the rings. They were dark tattoos, all only being about fifteen percent visible.

"Yeah, so you like jewelry? And tattys?" He joked, laughing a bit at her. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Yes. Those rings are my wands, the gloves protect my hands from being damaged, like deflecting the searing heat of spells away from my skin. Like all of the shit in Snape's potions class, or the things that I have to handle in the green houses, or over at Hagrid's." She mused, twisting and turning her hands as the soft leather creaked and bent with her movements. 

"And how do they do that when they do not even cover the skin of your fingers?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Magical and invisible skin barrier. I cannot stand having my fingers covered, but I have to wear the palm bits or they wont work worth shit, as I have enchanted the gloves. Really that is all the glove parts are for, that and to cover all my jail house style rune tattoos that I did my self." Malechite explained, slowly peeling the gloves off to reveal her hands. Her hands appeared to be nearly completely scrawled with the tiniest of runes, all in deep green chains and lines like they were specific spells. He did not recognize any of the symbols.

"That is amazing." He said looking like it was the greatest thing ever. He seemed satisfied with this answer, and she decided to leave out what the runes were actually for since he dropped the matter. After putting her gloves back on, she stood, and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Get some rest, and lunch will be brought to you by some house elves. Just let Poppy know what you would like and she will let the kitchens know. I shall go today, and meet with George and Ron for you. If they should wish to come visit, as I suspect they will, they are more than welcome to do so." And with that, she turned and left, her heels clacking loudly in the large room until the faded, and was replaced with the silence of his calmed mind. Fred could not help but smile, he was going see George soon.

\---

Note: Haha, Snape is an asshole without her around. He is a total sweetheart and a horn dog with her around.

Note two: Skyrim NPC: Need something?

Note three: Yes. I did the thing where I retconned Fred's death. But oh no, missing an eye, and he has scars. Poor twins. One has a missing ear, and the other a missing eyeball. At least they can wear prosthetics if they so choose.

Note four: Yes, she has the map, so sue me.


	10. October 28th - The Argument

After dealing with Fred Weasley in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey requested a brief audience with Professor Malechite. Severus unloaded the potions that Poppy had requested, and placed them on the shelves as the two women talked not too far away. They were close enough that he could still hear every word that was spoken.

"Professor Malechite, I have those empty vials you wanted back. You know, from the anti-venom that you donated to us. All clean and sanitised." Poppy said with a small as she handed Malechite a small wooden box with three tiny, ornate, emerald green bottles inside, all neatly nestled in fresh gauze. She nodded to Poppy, and took them, quickly shoving them up her sleeve, the items seemingly disappearing in to thin air.

Severus just paused. He wanted to look at those bottles, but now was not a good time to ask. They looked familiar, but he was not close enough to tell. Malechite thanked her, and came back over to Snape. He gave her a thoughtful glance.

"Mind if I ask, what was that about?" Severus questioned, looking at the sleeve the box was concealed in. Her arm was angled downwards, and whatever was up there should have fallen, but nothing came out.

"Oh, She was just giving me back some vials she had to borrow. No big deal." She nonchalantly stated. He gave her a scrutinizing look, but dropped the matter. They bid their farewells to Poppy, and left. Professors Snape and Malechite made there way back towards the dungeons by foot. The walk would be nice after the awkward ordeal they both just went through.

"So... Why did no one tell his family that he possibly might live?" She asked, hoping to change the subject. His features became thoughtful, and he gave her a sad look.

"It was Albus's idea. He did not think Molly, Fred's mother, would be able to handle the news of him dying twice, so we kept it a secret. They already had a funeral for him an everything." He said, trying to convey just how broken the Weasley matron would be if she thought her son had died, twice.

"How do you think they will react to having him back?" She asked, sounding hopeful. She was nervous about her trip later, and just wanted it over and done with right away.

"Delighted, I'm sure, but I must warn you, there will be a lot of ugly crying from that family when you break the news to them." Snape said with a hearty chuckle.

"He must have been well loved." She said, smiling at the thought that this boy would get a second chance, as would his twin to reconnect. To live a relatively normal life after the war that nearly claimed his life.

"Indeed. Both him and his twin, were, by far, the most popular students Hogwarts has ever had. I think really, other than some Slytherins, and myself, they were generally loved by everyone. I must say though, if their little tricks were not mostly directed at me, I might have found them appealing. " Severus mused. He really did not mind the tricks and jokes, but not if it meant hurting someone's feelings for a laugh. That was just cruel. But, he had to also admit, the twins were not terrible people towards him anymore.

"I'm sorry they teased you. That doesn't still happen anymore, does it?" She probed, looking concerned for him.

"Just first years, but they get put back into their place pretty quickly..." He stated to explain, but she cut him off.

"By you?" She implied as she gave him inquisitive glance, almost as if she might scold him. He shook his head.

"Actually no... " Severus began, but stalled as he balled his fists in his hands.

"Harry had told everyone I was not really working for the Dark Lord right after the war ended, and he told them pretty much everything I had done, was for the school, and for him." He paused, looking her in the eyes, feeling a little better. Yes mostly all the teasing had stopped. Any student who remained at the school from the war, would put a stop to any major mischief towards him. He still had a number of small tricks played on him, but nothing full of malice. But since he had basically revived the Headmaster after his murder at his own hands, he was off the hook for any actual wrongdoing, and instead was toted as a hero.

"How exactly did you save my uncle?" Malechite probed as she looked at his softened features. He thought for a moment, glancing at the walls as they walked, taking note of the portraits of the long dead that watched, as they jumped from picture to picture to eavesdrop on them.

"It was actually his idea to go get Fawkes, and see if we could save him. He said one of Hagrid's friends who was visiting from another country had mentioned it to him." He said, smiling fondly.

"What did you use?" She asked, but it sounded more like statement.

"Oh well... A down feather, some claw clippings, and a small vial of the Pheonix's blood. I personally had never thought to use that combination. Weirdest thing, his friend insisted it should be mixed with what is basically a Death-Cap draught, and to apply it directly to the eyes. It sounded absurd, but we had little time to debate, and he was already dead. What harm could we do? Well, it worked, and I have kept that potion's recipe a secret since." He sighed, looking at her in a puzzled manner. Shouldn't she already know this? Maybe Albus felt he did not need to worry her on the details of his death? 

Her silence was telling, and he figured she deserved to know.

"Did Albus not divulge this information to you?" He asked, looking puzzled. Surely he did, and she was just merely being aloof.

"Oh he did." She said, giving him a mysterious wink.

"Oh, and just so you know, I am pretty sure a Death-Cap potion is just straight up steeped Stropharia Psilocybe Cubensis tea, correct?" She asked him for his opinion, and he nodded.

"Affirmative." He agreed, impressed with the technical term for 'magic mushrooms'.

"I see. The psychoactives in it help pull the soul back into the damaged body, basically cradling the spirit, and when mixed with the components of the Phoenix, it helps to rapidly heal the body of any damage it has sustained, allowing the soul to be eased back in to it, with little to no psychological side effects occurring. The eyes are the window to the soul... So it would have worked even if he had no eyes, as it is absorbed through the bloodstream." She declared, not even looking at Severus. His eyes widened at first, both impressed, and surprised at her knowledge of the particular potion, and what it exactly did.

And then a thought hit him like a double decker bus. He suddenly stopped walking, while Malechite's heels continued to click along the floor.

"Oh and, I bet you still have some left. That would do nicely to replace Fred and George's missing body parts, they would need only a single drop to the eye each... Severus?" As she prattled on a bit about the potion, and how it could be used to help the twins. The silence that followed made her realize that he was no longer walking beside her, and his body stood rigid under a large portrait of a man in Spanish armour who was peering down, watching with a few others hunched behind him that had jumped from their own pictures.

"Were you visiting Hagrid last semester during the war?" His voice was barely above a whisper, and she had to step closer to hear. He repeated himself a little louder.

"Were you here, at Hogwarts, at the end of April, the start of May? During the peak of the war?" He was looking directly into her eyes, questioning her, daring her to lie to him. He knew she was fully aware he was a master of Legilimency.

"..." She nervously looked down to her feet, and refused to look him in the eye. The way she fiddled with the sleeves of the robe she was borrowing from him, playing with the embroidery on the silk edges, told him that was a yes.

"You were?!" His voice rose a bit, and he took a step toward her. She panicked a bit, and nervously laughed, taking a couple steps back in mild surprise with a touch of fear. It hurt a little that he was frightening her, and as such, he took one step back, and cleared his throat.

"If I said said yes, would that be a big deal?" She said, just barely above a whisper with a shaky voice.

"You were here during the war, just casually visiting Hagrid? I highly doubt that..." He started to sound annoyed, and his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No really, I was visiting, and everything went to shit. He hid me in his shack so I could keep an eye on the animals, and keep them safe. Honest. I had no time to go milling about, actively fighting a war when I had promised him he could go and help fight. Why is that a big deal?" She stammered, holding her hands up in defence. She winced when his face twisted into anger.

"It is a huge deal. The person that told Harry about that potion was a female friend of Hagrid's. He does not have many lady friends, and everyone knows this. Albus even went as far as to clearly mention to me, when he first informed me, that you would be my assistant potions apprentice, that 'I might have seen her milling about in Hagrid's area last term'. This leads me to believe that you were the one who initially told Harry about this potion." As he finished, he had closed the distance between them, standing over her with an intense stare. She suddenly felt overwhelmingly uncomfortable, perfectly aware he was trying to pick at her mind. The events of last year were not too clear to her, but mostly she remembered fear.

"I don't remember. I spent much of my time drunk and stoned, and being scared for my fucking life. I just wanted to hang out with my best friend, and his wild animal petting zoo, and then all hell breaks loose. You bet your ass I kept that door locked, and was inebriated out of my mind. I technically was not supposed to be here. I had lied to my dad, and said I was out on a magical cruise in the Atlantic. Only Uncle Albus and Hagrid really knew that I was here!" She said as she backed right up into the cold stone wall. He had her cornered, and his probing was overly exposing. He was giving off a strange and dark energy while he was doing it, and it was bothering her so much, that she was almost cowering before him. She had never had anyone use Legilimency on her before with such intense emotions.

It was down right scary, and Severus stopped.

Seeing her in that state, not even realising what he was doing to her, shocked him. 

Her hunched and terrified form.

The fear that was apparent on her face.

How she flinched at the slightest of his movements.

He took a few steps back, looking down to his feet while apologizing profusely. 

"I am sorry. I just... I am having a hard time processing the fact you were here." He whispered quietly, his voice cracking a bit. They stood there for a long moment, neither saying a word to the other.

She could still feel his ghostly tendrils of Legilimency touching the edges of her mind, and she snapped the gates shut, blocking him out. What was a warm and welcoming space, was now cut off to him like a steel wall. The last emotions he felt from her, were sadness, fear, and worst of all, betrayal.

His eyes widened in surprise at her Occlumency, while hers narrowed in anger and disgust. After what felt like forever, Malechite straightened her shoulders, and held her head up high. Severus could see the hurt expression on her face, and the tears welling up at his duplicity, her eyes sparkling with a mixture of distrust, and disdain for him. 

He desperately wanted to go to her, and apologize a thousand times more, for the uncomfortable intensity, but she turned away from him, those inner defences on high, the coldness oozing off of her spirit.

"I am going to go Diagon Ally. Alone. Don't wait up for me." And with that, her body evaporated into a ball of shimmering lights. A cloud of thick blue smoke was left in her wake, and she was gone.

Severus hung his head in shame, and the only thing else he could hear in that quiet and empty hallway were the sounds of the portrait's occupants whispering and tsking at him. In a fit of rage, he yelled at them, and stormed off to his quarters.

\---

Malechite appeared with a puff of pale blue smoke, the sounds of crackling, and multicoloured sparks in front of Weasley's Wizard Weezes. She hung her head, feeling so tired, so exhausted, so full of dread. 

It was going to be very awkward to do this, barely knowing who these people were. Her limited interactions with them, all were rather nice and mostly pleasant, and it told her they were good people. She dabbed at her eyes and sighed, getting herself together before walking into the store. She looked around, seeing no a single person in sight, and casually looked down each isle on the lower floor.

"Hello, hello, hello! It is nice to see you again, pretty professor. I see you've come alone this time!" The familiar sound of George's voice could be heard from above on the second floor. The hard soles of his dress shoes hit the metal staircase, clanking with the quick shuffle of his feet as he come up to Malechite with a large and charming smile, and his alluring sparkling eyes.

"Hello, George. Nice to see you again." She murmured, still rather shaken up from her last encounter with Snape.

"What brings you back to wonderful world of the Weasleys? Is there something wrong? You look a little off." George asked, noticing her visage was shakey, and the corners of her eyes had been smudged, like she had recently been upset, and hadn't the time to fix it.

"I have a most urgent message for you. Is anyone else in the store?" She said in a louder voice. His brows peeked at the question.

"Nope, just me today. Business has been slow all morning." George said with a sad sigh. He had sold a single chocolate frog today, and nothing else. Malechite snapped her fingers, locking the door as she motioned for George to come closer, and take a seat at the register. He looked back to the door, one brow raised higher than the other in mild interest as to why she locked his store. He shrugged, and smoothly came to sit beside her, throwing his elbows up onto the counter behind him as he lounged, and awaited her to speak.

"Why, what's up? Did you have a fight with Snape? Are you reconsidering my date offer? Hm?" He asked, laughing at his own joke. He was not being serious. Malechite just looked down at her gloved hands, then back at George.

"Oh, are you two having a disagreement..?" He asked, sounding a bit concerned, but also hopeful.

"Somewhat, but that's not why I am here." She said flatly, trying to gather her scattered thoughts, and fight back the waves of emotions that were clouding her being.

"Alright then. So..?" He awaited her reply, looking with much more interest. 

"If you could see your twin again, would you?" She asked weakly, trying to being subtle so she could get to the part with the good news.

"What kind of a dumb ass question is that? Of course I would. I miss him dearly. Why would you bring him up!? We just buried him not to long ago, and the wounds are all still fresh." He spat, straightening up his posture with balled fists. He was getting angry, and she was still feeling pretty vulnerable from the whole day's events draining her. She was not prepared for an emotionally unstable and upset man.

"I don't know who or what you buried, but I can assure you, that Fred is alive, and somewhat well." She finally spoke the words that were so hard to choke out. She waited with much hope that he would switch to a happy state, and all would be well.

"..." He stayed silent, and dark wisps of anger started to roll out from his being, and she could feel it twisting towards her in disgust. He stood, his back rigid, and his jaw locked tightly.

"George..?" She asked cautiously, giving him a concerned look.

"Get out." His voice was trying to be polite, but it was dripping with sorrow and anger. This is not how she imagined this to go down.

"Wh-what?" Malechite stammered, looking at George in confusion as she slowly stood up, getting ready to bolt if need be.

"Get. Out. Now. Leave my store." His voice was getting louder, and walking towards her with a menacing look.

"But-but..." She stammered, backing up towards the door.

"How fucking dare you come in here, and make such a crude and horrible joke." Ge yelled, his face twisted in fury and pain.

"I am not joking, George, I am being serious..." She tried but he was having none of it.

"Save it. I'm not even that fucking low. GET THE FUCK OUT!" As he yelled at her, he grabbed her arms, a little too hard, hard enough that he was going to leave bruises of his large lanky hands on her skin. He swerved while pushing her to the door with one hand, and with the other his wand unlocked and threw the doors open. They opened with a loud bang, and he threw her out with a hard glare before the doors slammed shut again. 

Luckily no one was around to notice the kerfuffle, and again tears welled up in her eyes. She collected herself, and looked around the street, and took off at a brisk jog to the nearest pub. 

She needed a stiff drink. 

Little did she know, someone had been watching the whole interaction, and that someone was now following her into the pub.

Malechite plunked herself into a booth, laying her face into her arms. She sat there quietly, trying to keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She felt so drained, so exhausted, so depressed. She hated being able to feel other people's emotions so intensely, and normally it would not be such a problem, but all of these things were directed at her, and all at once, in the same day. It was as if she had run out of what little sanity she had left.

"Hey, are you alright Professor?" A calm and familiar voice inquired, followed by the distinctive sound of two beer bottles clinking together and being set onto the table. Malechite peeked up behind her bangs, and stared at the man. 

Immediately her heart sank.

"Hello, Ron." She sighed and buried her face again, trying not to cry more.

"You look like you are having a terrible day, your make up is smudged, and running. What is wrong?" He asked in a worried tone as he sat across from her.

"Can I have time to drink at least one beer before I tell you?" She begged, sounding pathetic and defeated.

"Sure, I brought an extra when I saw ya come in, looking all distraught." He offered and pushed the beer closer to her.

"Thanks, mate." And with an exasperated sigh, she grabbed the bottle, and chugged it back, not even choking on the terrible taste of the dark thick beer. Ron's eyes widened, and motioned to the bar keep to bring another to the table. 

"So... Why did I see George kick you out of our store? What did you do? I have never seen him kick anyone out before. That is usually left up to me. He looked pissed." He said as he unwrapped a chocolate bar, breaking off a piece and offering it to her. She snatched it from his hand and ate it, mumbling a quick thanks. He smiled softly. 

"Yeah... about that... I..." She said slowly looking down at her beer with sad eyes, and smudged make up.

"It is ok. Take your time. I want to hear what you have to say before I go ask for his side of the story. I promise not to flip out." He assured her and offered her up another piece of chocolate before taking a piece for himself.

"Alright... Well... What if someone from the war, was supposedly declared dead, and everyone mourned them, dealt with the burial, and the sorrow, and then were told out of the blue, that their loved one was really alive... How would you react?" She asked, looking out the window, down the street at the joke shop she was just expelled from.

"Personally, I wish that would happen. I would jump for joy, and shout about it from the roof tops. We lost Fred, and everyday, I wish he were still alive... And with us... I would give anything to have him back. George just has not been the same since." Ron said solemnly, and looking down at his beer while peeling the label off with his thumb.

"What if I could prove to you that Fred is alive?" She whispered, hoping this time the recipient would not be as upset as the last.

"What!?" As Ron was taking a sip, he choked on his drink, and sputtered, giving the professor a look of genuine hope and surprise. She nodded quickly, her expression showing him she was not lying. The bar keep came by, and set down two more beers.

"Fred. He is alive. I just saw him today in the infirmary." As she spoke, Ron recovered himself, wiping the spittle from his person. He immediately finished his first beer, and gave her a wide grin.

"I want to see the lucky prick." And that he picked up the other beers, handing one to Malechite. She could not help but feel a slight bit better, but she also could feel a hint of sorrow coming from somewhere, and it was not coming from Ron.

"Cheers!" He declared while clinking their bottles together. They both guzzled back their drinks, and Ron slapped payment down onto the table as he stood.

"Well let's go then!" Ron exclaimed, holding his hand out towards her. She smiled at him, and took his hand. Again she was suddenly dragged outside, but in a much more gentle way, and Ron aparated them back onto the Hogwarts grounds.

A dark figure from the next booth over had been sitting in a black hooded cloak, quietly listening to their conversation. His lips curled into a warm smile as the Professor and the Weasley left, and he took a sip from his glass of liquor. He glanced out the window to look at his reflection, his scarred face looking back at him with sorrow. He would give anything to have his loved ones back, but that was impossible. He buried them himself.

"Maybe I should pay Severus a visit..." He whispered to himself, taking a square locket out from under his shirt, and clicked it open. He gazed at the moving photos of a beautiful young woman, and a small boy, both smiling and laughing towards the camera lens, and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

\---

Note: Artificers have the ability to enchant a regular bag, and make it into a 'Bag of Holding'. Depending on your DM, some may allow you flavour your items to suit your PC better. Like pockets or sleeves. You can enchant an item, and it lasts until you dispel it, or cast the same enchantment on something else, or if you die. You can change enchantments once a day. Malechite uses the pockets in robes and sleeves that she wears.

Note 2: Legilimency and Occlumency are capitalized, because it helps me to remember how to spell it by being actively aware of where they are. I honestly have had to look them both up so many times... 

Note: Ahaha, yes another retconned death, but it is more like a switching of who died. Surprise! I am sorry!


	11. October 28th - The Wolf

With a sudden lurch, and a miscalculated guess on where he was going, Ron and Malechite appeared about three feet above the floor, and landed with a hard thud on their heels. They stumbled into the hallway just outside of the hospital wing, startling the shit out of Poppy, who was just leaving to go order lunch for everyone in her ward.

"For Merlin's sake!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked, skittering to the side while clasping a hand to her chest. She scowled at them, but more so at Ron, as she assumed Professor Malechite knew how to transport herself better than that, and stood straight up.

"Sorry Poppy, but I have brought Fred a visitor." Malechite said, quickly fixing her makeup with a casual wave over her face. Poppy seemed to not notice, as she was in a hurry, and nodded as she opened the door for them.

"You know where he is. He hasn't shut up since you left." Poppy sighed, and made her exit to get some peace. Malechite walked in with Ron, wringing her hands in her sleeves. He could tell that she was very nervous.

"Now, I must warn you, he was banged up pretty bad... He is missing an eye..." She began, and Ron looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"Oh what? That is terrible. Kind of bad ass and cool, but still terrible. Better then dead, though." He laughed, trying to find the bright side to the situation. She felt mildly better, this family seemed like a kind bunch, if she ignored George's single emotional outburst.

"Yeah, I am thinking I may be able to fix his eye, maybe even George's missing ear that was amputated from Sectumsempra. I have to run some tests, and see if it will be viable though. Don't tell them until I am absolutely sure that I can do it. Please." She pondered, and begged him to remain silent about the last part of her speech. He nodded in return.

"My lips are sealed. Oh right, George. I gotta scold the fuck out of him now. He will feel like such an ass when he finds out that you were not joking. I guarantee he will come crawling back by himself and apologize. I mean, you spent quite a large amount money at the store and all. That is more money then he has made all month. Plus he got to hear about how mad you made Snape with your purchase." Ron said, as they both came into the room where Fred was sitting upright, fresh bandages over his eye, and drinking some water. He looked up at them both, completely surprised that Malechite had acted so swiftly to get his brother there.

But it wasn't George. 

He frowned, sighing, already knowing why he did not come with Ron. George probably truly believed that he was dead, and it saddened him deeply. Ron frowned at his brother's sad expression, and quickly made to cheer him up.

"Hey, Fred! How are you?" Ron asked as he swiftly made his way over to his brother. He gave him a big and gentle hug, and tears of joy threatened to spill down his rosy cheeks.

"Pretty good, I can't give you an in depth view of my missing time, but eye can give you an in depth view of my missing eye..." He chuckled, and opened his bandage to show his empty eye socket. Ron winced in disgust and discomfort, nearly retching at the sight. Fred laughed devilishly, winked the empty cavity, and covered it back up.

"Oh that is sick. I am so happy to see you! Er, I mean, know that you are alive." Ron said as he walked right into another joke for Fred to exploit.

"And, eye, you." Fred wiggled his brow and pointed to his bandage. He was at least having fun with it, and it was refreshing to see such resilience in the man.

Malechite smiled and went to back away, figuring that the two could use some family time, but Ron pushed her back forward with a gentle touch. He moved his brows upwards, suggesting she should say something. She took a deep breath, and looked at Fred's single eye.

"So, bad news. You are probably wondering where George is..." Malechite started, looking down. She was fidgeting pretty badly with the rings that dotted her fingers. He sighed, knowing what was to come.

"He did not believe Professor Malechite, I guess. I saw George violently toss her out of the shop. He was right miffed." Ron said with much enthusiasm, and disappointment at George's behaviour.

"That emotional bag of shit. You guys probably should have sent Hermione instead, she never jokes about shit like this. Oh well, you would have had no idea, Professor. I am really sorry on behalf of my apparent, bad other half." Fred apologized, and his frown deepened. She gave him a sympathetic look of understanding.

"It is ok. I am just glad one of your brothers was more reasonable." She said, trying to figure out what she was going to do next. There was the matter of her small disagreement with Severus, and the dance that he had yet to actually help her with. 

"Funny how that works, hm?" Fred said, giving a wink to Ron. Ron just rolled his eyes as he leaned against the bed frame with his arms crossed. Fred rolled his single eye right back at him, and Malechite could not help the giggles that escaped her mouth.

"So, Madam Pomfrey said I am allowed to go for walks, but someone has to go with me." Fred changed the subject, looking rather excited at his declaration, hinting to Ron that he should maybe hang around, and possibly take him out later.

"Are you saying that you want go for a walk, boy?" Inquired Ron, as if he were talking to an overly excitable dog, and Fred happily nodded while pretending he was one. More laughs came from the professor's throat, and they grinned at her.

"Yeah, maybe later after lunch, I was promised a right full course meal. I am so hungry." Fred said, his voice full of excitement as he rubbed at his stomach. He was rather thin from months of not eating or moving.

"Ok then, I am going to leave you two here. If you should need me, I will be in my quarters in the dungeons, or..." Malechite stated, her sentence being cut suddenly in half by Fred.

"What if I don't wanna see Professor Snape when I come to see you? He is still dreadfully grumpy even with you around." Fred jokingly asked, a little sad she was leaving so soon. He laughed a little, but it slowed when he realised she was not amused.

"I said my quarters, not Snape's. I could also possibly be hanging out with Hagrid. Snape is a very busy man, and has important things to do all day." She said, sounding irritated when she spoke of Severus, referring to him by his last name only. Both the Weasley brothers took notice, and decided not to mention the potions master again. 

"I am sorry, tell you what. If you should need me, use this." As she spoke, she reached up into her sleeve and produced a palm sized smooth stone. She handed it to Fred, and smiled.

"It is an Unlimited Sending Stone. They come in pairs, and I have the other one in my pocket. Should you wish to speak with me, just hold it up, and give it a rub with the intent to speak with me. I shall be informed with the other one via a soft alarm. Regular ones can only send one message a day, this one can send as many as you would like." She explained as he looked at the stone. It had a very ornate pointed ear carved into the surface, and the lines were filled with gold. He thanked her and she bid them adieu, turning away from them, and left, going out into the larger part of the infirmary. 

Professor Malechite paused in the empty room, and looked down. She did not really wish to go to her quarters right now, or see him, but she wanted her violin. With a flourish of her hand, the map came out of her sleeve, and she activated it with her finger and the incantation required. The map folded out, and she whispered a question.

"Show me... Where is Severus?" As she requested, two foot prints and his name appeared in the dungeons. He was walking the length of the corridor, and then pivoting around to walk back the other way. His footsteps seemed to be pacing in front of his door, and going straight toward her room, and back again. She watched the trailing foot prints go back and forth for a while, and finally she rolled her eyes. She was just going to pop in, grab her shit, and pop the fuck back out. She grasped the map with a sour look on her features, disappearing into a puff of smoke and lights.

She appeared back in her bedroom, and removed the small box of vials, setting them down gebtly onto her desk behind her broken metal engine, and sighed. She was so tired, but she did not wish to sleep yet, here in her room. Where he would probably show up at any time given his state of pacing.

So close to him.

She thought for a moment, and grabbed her musical instrument, and a large bottle of hard liquor, stuffing it into her sleeve, before she vanished once more in a plume of blue haze and sparkles. Just as the residual smoke had faded, her door was knocked on, and it creaked opened after the third try. 

In walked the tall and dark form of Severus Snape, and he frowned in dismay when he saw that she was not there, missing any hint of her presence just moments before. He stood there, quietly looking around to double check that the room was indeed vacant, before he decided to go find her, as he found that her violin was gone.

He was about to leave, when he spied a glimpse of the box she had earlier. His brows raised in curiosity, and he made his way over to the desk to look down at it. He stared long and hard at the container, debating with himself on whether he should open it or not. After a long moment of silence, he made his decision.

After all, why not? 

She was not around to see. 

He reached down, unclasping the tiny metal hook, and opened the lid as he peered in. There, inside, were three dark green glass vials, each one made of beautiful hand blown artisan glass. There were no labels on any of them, and they appeared to be freshly washed. The box's interior was plain and simple, and a small label on the underside of the lid held Malechite's messy handwriting scrawled across it.

Gigas Ophiophagus Hannah Serum

His eyes narrowed at the scrawled words, knowing their meaning. His eyes went to the bottles again, and he realized that they were identical to the ones that his antivenom serum came in when he was at the hospital. The very same ones he was given, and had used, while recovering from his nearly fatal snake bite. His mouth fell open, and he furrowed his brows in confusion. 

Why would she have these?

Why did Poppy borrow them from her?

And then it hit him.

In a flourish of robes, he left the room, leaving the box open. He started down the hallway to check his class, and his room for any sight of her, and even went to ask the elves. They reported no sightings since that morning, so he was left to his own devices in order to find her. That would be tough if she did not wish to be found. She did hold the Mauraders Map after all.

\---

Malechite appeared in a dust filled cloud just a few meters away from the Whomping Willow. She took her violin and gave it a few sweeps of her bow in a test to see if the tree was in a good mood. The tree swayed back and forth, seemingly enjoying the music, or rather, the sound waves bouncing off of the bark. She peered at it with a calm smile, and walked forward, taking the quietest of steps as she continued to play, stopping just short of the entrance. The tree slowed and she ceased playing, standing there quietly for a moment before she placed her hand on the bark. With little resistance, the tree merely bowed before her. It let her into the tunnel with out a fight, almost as if it were welcoming an old friend.

She sighed as she stuffed her violin into her sleeves, and made her way through the dark passage, taking her time. There was no noise down here, only the sound of her footsteps could be heard. She knew of this passage last year, and frequently used it to escape from reality, and to be alone to drink or smoke with out being bothered by people, or their horrid emotions. She was especially familiar with it during the war, when she needed to flee Hagrid's cabin at a moments notice.

After getting only an eighth of the way through the tunnel, she stopped and sat down. Huffing, she summoned Light from her hands and made the bottle glow with a dim light. The dark red liquid gave the area a maroon hue, and she uncorked it, taking a swig. The alcohol burned as it went down, and she hissed at the bite of the bitter flavour. 

For the next hour, she sat quietly, just staring at the map as she sipped, watching Snape's foot prints take him from the dungeons to the great hall where he sat, shuffling his feet for lunch. She felt mildly guilty that her chair was empty beside him, but the memory of earlier got to her, and she angrily got up, continuing down the tunnel. 

Her Light had gone out, and she hummed, recasting it once more. She was feeling numb, and needing a good cry, so she continued down the path to the other end. It took her nearly half an hour before she got there, and she just stared at the door. In anger, she banged her fist on the wall and leaned against it, having a moment to cry to herself.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she did not hear a steady rhythm of foot falls coming towards her from the other side of the door, and just as she reached out to grasp the knob, the door flew open, inwardly. Stunned, she dropped her still nearly full bottle, and gaped at the hooded figure standing directly in her way. 

With a quick hand, the figure grabbed the bottle before it could hit the floor, and a deep voice greeted her.

"Excuse me, but may I be of any assistance, miss?" The figure asked, and she shook her head to see if it was really a person standing there, and who it was.

"He-hello. I am sorry, usually there is no one here... I thought it was abandoned..." Malechite stammered, and made to back away from them while muttering her apologies.

"Oh I know of you. You are Albus's great, great, niece, Professor Malechite, aren't you? The up and coming new professor of all trades at Hogwarts." The deep voice was warm and kind, and he reached a hand out to welcome her into the decrepit building. She cautiously took it, and he guided her inside. In a moment, everything went from dingy and dusty, to bright and lived in, and the whole shack seemed to be full of light, warmth and bright colours. She had never been in here when it looked like this, only in its run downed state.

"Yes, but who are you?" She asked, feeling a little tipsy and puzzled. She had never met him before, and she was sure of it.

"My name is Remus. Remus Lupin. I am a good friend of your uncle's. It is nice to meet you, Professor Malechite." The hooded man said in greeting as he removed his covering. There, stood a man with short, ear length, dusty blonde hair, a matching goatee, and a marred face.

"Oh, nice to meet you, Remus." Malechite said, and smiled at him warmly. He motioned towards a pair of rather large worn arm chairs by the fire place, and set the bottle down. She noticed that he had her drink, and blushed mildly at her carelessness. She took a seat, and uncorked the bottle with a wave of her hand, and set it down next to the alcohol. 

"Day drinking, are we? And during school hours, no less... What's the occasion?" He asked as he brought out his own uncorked bottle, and placed it next to hers before taking a seat in the other chair.

"Just a fucking shitastic day." She sighed, and snatched hers to take a mighty big swig. Her face grimaced in disgust as she glared at the fire.

"Well, would you care to elaborate? I am a great listener." He offered, slowly bringing his booze to his lips, and taking a large swallow. He watched her huff loudly, and slump back into the over sized chair that she was sitting in, and felt sorry for her, and whatever it was that she went through.

"Well, Remus... The start of my day was preparing for the All Hallows Eve ball in my uncle's stead. He is off for a few days, as is Minerva. They left the planning up to me.... Well myself and Severus." Her eyes reflected the fire light, and held an intensity to them. It was mostly anger, and frustration. She even seethed while saying his name, but not entirely in hate, but more of a disappointed sadness.

"Oh? Usually anything concerning that man and parties, are just dreadful. Why in Merlin's beard would Albus do that to you?" Remus asked, sounding genuinely surprised that Albus would make Severus plan a party with a new teacher. It seemed ludicrous to him.

"Probably because he has a sick sense of humour, and thought it would be delightfully fun to set the gloomy dungeon bat up with his bubbly niece, and not tell her just how much of an asshole he really is, hero or not. Like really, why did he think for one second that bullying me with Legilimency was going to get him anywhere?! Does he not just have normal conversations to find shit out, or what?!" She spat, taking a few swigs as her eyes clouded white, and glowed for a moment. Then just as fast as the anger came, a wave of sorrow replaced it, and her eyes became clear and watery.

"And today, to find out that poor Weasley boy, has been stuck in the infirmary for months, in a coma mind you, until this morning. All the while, his entire family was under the assumption that he was dead... They had a funeral, Remus, a celebration of life, and everything... And who got to go tell them? Me, Remus, it was me. I do not even know any of these people." Her eyes held her tears no more, and she freely shed them as she continued to rant about her day.

"Oh, and then, at Fred's request, I went to go tell his twin that he was still alive, first. Because that was what Fred wanted... And you know what? I got yelled at for it. The man was so upset, he dragged me out of his store. The nicest man on that street, and he tossed me, a Hogwarts Professor, out like a hooligan. It was fucking humiliating." She looked down to the floor, one fist balled up, the other gripping the neck of her bottle so tightly, that Remus heard a distinctive cracking of glass.

"That indeed sounds like an awful day. Forgive me, but may I try a bit of yours?" He asked, trying to get her to let it go so it would not shatter in her hands. As if she knew what he was doing, she calmed down, relinquishing it to Lupin. She went deathly silent, shrinking into the chair, trying not to make a sound.

"So, from what I gathered, you and Severus, are a thing? And he did something that deeply upset you, Legilimency, and then you had a terrible ordeal with the Weasleys? Is that right?" He reiterated her words in a much shorter and simpler summary, and she nodded like a disgruntled child with her arms crossed. 

"Aaaand then you thought you would just disconnect from it all, and go drinking down a dark and dingy underground hole, to get to an equally nasty house... To drink... By yourself? What was your plan after that?" He asked with a quirked brow as he stroked his moustache, and took another sip of her drink before handing it back. She was much calmer now, and almost looked ashamed that she just unloaded all that personal baggage onto him in a heaping mess of tears.

"To me, it sounds like you did a very good deed today. Don't be too hard on yourself, you were the messenger." He said, giving her a charming smile. He was not going to let her know that he saw the after math of Ron coming to cheer her up earlier at the pub. She just made an awful grunt, and looked back over at the bottle.

"Well, I have known Severus for many years, and he is not one to take lovers lightly, if at all. He does not take to anyone for that matter. He has, on multiple occasions, refused many a woman's advances, quite coldly I might add, and you probably already know why." As he spoke, she nodded, knowing full well that she was warned time and time again that Severus was a very personal man who kept to himself. He was a lonely man, and did not want fame or fortune. He wanted peace and quiet. He even trusted her with the knowledge of his past, and of the person he once loved so dearly. 

She began to feel sad again, and took another drink. 

"You must be special, and not just a pretty face. He is an asshole, yes, but when he was young... He used to be so nice to Lily. He would drop anything to be with her, classes, homework, whatever. If she but asked, or even hinted she wanted any of his time, he made time for her. If she mentioned something she wanted, he would get it for her." He said, looking into her hollow, but beautiful eyes. He watched her smile, seeing her reminisce. 

She thought of how he was doing all of those things for her. How he would go quiet the second she would speak. How he would always pull her chair out for her. How he always had to be touching her, and if that was not possible, be in the same room as her.

Just today, he had dismissed an entire class just to spend time with her.

She returned Lupin's smile. He nodded towards her, hoping he made her feel better. She seemed to understand, and looked more positive than before.

"You know him?" She asked, looking puzzled as she registered Lupin's words.

"Yes. I know him. I used to go to the school with him as a student, and as a colleague." He mused, remembering the past in not such a fond light, but he was smiling even still.

"Did you know he got me fired from Hogwarts?" He laughed, giving his drink a guzzle before pulling out a pack of cigarettes, and offering one to Malechite. She quickly took it, and before he could grab his wand, she had reached over, and lit his with a Produced Flame from her finger tip. He raised a brow as he inhaled, and watched as she lit her own before snuffing the flame out. His eyes wandered to her hands, staring at the flashing glow of the runes tucked underneath.

"That prick. Why..? How did he get you fired?" She angrily asked, getting a bit more mad with Severus, and he was not even around to defend himself. Remus gave an amused laugh.

"Before I go on, it was partially out of spite, and partially because he was under the assumption that I was going to murder a good friend's son, and, that I was helping a convicted murderer. So... I cannot hold it against him, as he did it mostly out of concern for Lily's son. We were not friends in school, but during the war, we were somewhat close." He said, somewhat bending the truth. He was close enough to be civil with Snape, to get his medication, and to fight on the same side for a great cause. 

"And why would he think you would murder Harry?" Malechite asked, looking rather intrigued to know more about Snape's past, and who he used to be.

"Oh... Because I am a werewolf, and I was friends with a convicted murderer, who happened to be Harry's godfather." He explained with a bit sorrow to his own words. Mostly everyone he was friends with, had died, including his beloved family. It was his turn to look into the fire solemnly, and shed a few silent tears. She sighed, and reached over to pat his knee in comfort. 

"Oh. Well that is neat information. How are you dealing with the affliction?" She questioned, looking at his saddened visage, and at the state of the shack the man had taken a residence in.

"Terribly, actually. I am very bad at making potions. I have not had any for a while. Since the war, actually." He said honestly. He had managed to gather some things, but there was a lot that he could not find on his own.

"But, there is a full moon on Halloween this year..." Malechite said softly, and he nodded.

"Yes, but unfortunately I do not really have the time, or the resources to get any Wolfsbane potions..." He admitted with a hefty sigh.

"But you said Severus was your friend?" She pleaded, almost baffled he would refuse to ask for help.

"Ah, my dear, he thinks I am dead." He said simply, taking a rather large dose of his drink. He frowned, and stared at his ratty shoes.

"Oh, I could probably make you a potion..." Malechite offered, but Remus was quick to interrupt. 

"It is far too late for that. It has to be taken every day for a full week leading up to the full moon, and it is a whole cup of vile tasting shit, not to mention, it is only three nights until the night of the next full moon." He grimaced, and shook his half empty bottle.

"Really?" She gave a thoughtful glance, and stood up, reaching up into her sleeve. She produced a small notebook, and scanned the pages quickly. Near the middle of the book, the pages stopped flipping, and her finger came down to the tiniest of writing. She squinted in the light, and brought her bottle close, it glowing brighter as she held it up to the page. Remus watched with great interest, sitting up, and resting his elbows on his knees to get a closer look.

"Aconitum Carmichaeli, or also known as Carmecheal's Monkshood, or more commonly known as Chinese Wolfsbane. I have jars and jars of this stuff in my quarters. I grow it in my garden in Canada. I am also growing it in Hagrid's garden." She said, looking down at the ingredient list. Remus had gotten much closer, leaning over to see the paper. He was completely unable to read anything, all he could see were strange and unknown runes. He did however, recognize some of the small pictures of some of the items dotted on the page.

"And this one, black quick silver... That is fucking liquid mercury with carbon residue from coals mixed in. Easy, I have a few bottles of this as well. The carbon I can make from burning some old growth wood. It would probably work best" She said, getting more and more excited as she read on. Remus could see the way her eyes shimmered as she calculated the potion in her head. She was as equally intelligent as she was beautiful, and he could see why Severus had taken a liking to her. Plus her willingness to help a friend of her uncle's, at the drop of a hat, with nothing much known to her about him, was very comforting. 

"Oh, and Botrychium Yaaksudakeit, which is giant moonwort. I know where to find it, but honestly just common moonwort, Botrychium Lunaria will suffice, and more abundant in this area." She explained in great detail, consistently using the scientific terms for the items required. He was very impressed, and the more she spoke, the more he was liking her. His eyes moved to her hands, looking up, and past the cuff of her gloves at the chains of tiny runes winding up her arms. He wondered if they were for show, or if they meant something, as they had a lot of the same symbols as the text she had.

"Commiphora Myrrha leaves, pickled in carrow spider venom? What nonsense is that? Why not some resin sap from the tree? I have loads of that. And the venom, I think Acromantula venom will work just a well. It will pickle it instantly instead of having to wait. Oh, and some finely ground moonstone dust will definitely reduce any nauseating side effects from it." As she spoke, no longer looking at him, but soley at the book in her hands, he found himself smelling every scent that wafted off of her.

He could smell lemons, pine trees, smoke, and steel. Other notes of books, and old parchment could be detected, as well as a heavy wafting of some sort of magiweed. There was something about her scent that was vaguely familiar. He could not place it, and figured maybe that is just what the castle smelled like, or perhaps it was just his imagination.

He found himself staring more, and his eyes glided over her arms, and up to her neck. The way she was holding the glowing bottle, it was clearly illuminating her chest, and partially her shoulders. His eyes widened, seeing the faded bruises, scratches and obvious bite marks. He quietly congratulated the dark man on his prowess and clear marking of this woman. It was indeed a clear sign that Severus cared for her, especially if he had decided to indulge in the senses of pleasure with her.

"I am confused as to why there is no Solar Evaporated Sodium Chloride, or sea salt for short, added. The salt neutralizes the bad taste, so it tastes like salt water instead of flaming garbage. It also cuts the total brewing time of the potion to just two nights, and allows the drinker to only have to drink one goblet full, making it effective the same day that it was taken." She pondered, glancing up to Lupin for a moment, not really paying attention to how intensely he was staring at her. 

"There are a few more ingredients, but they are common and easy to get, most of which are just either in the Potions Room, or with my own personal stores in my quarters." She said, closing her book and slipping it back up her sleeve. Lupin nodded, not really understanding most of what she was saying, and smiled with a shrug.

"How long does it take for Snape to brew a wolfsbane potion?" She asked him, hoping he had an answer, for she had never seen him make one before.

"About a week." Remus answered, still looking at her with all of his attention.

"How peculiar... I can have some to you by 8pm on Halloween, if you are willing to try it." She said, full of confidence and determination. This was not the same moody woman that had walked into his home earlier.

"OK, But I have a few questions for you. If you are an apprentice, how do you know this information, and Snape doesn't?" His eyes narrowed in question, as Albus had only mentioned her a few times, mainly just so he was aware that she existed last year, and not to be alarmed if a woman was milling about that fit her description. He was told little about her, and to leave her be, and that she had free reign of the grounds, mostly because she was Dumbledor's niece. He was never informed of her education. He was however, informed of her wandless magic, and her strange love of using magiweed in a lot of concoctions. How she bended the rules of magic in a way that was not normal.

"There is a lot about me he does not know. He has not cared too much to ask. I suppose we've been too busy teaching or fucking to really get to know one another. But if you must know, I have a great knowledge of worldly traditional medicine, and other related things." She sighed, almost being brought back to her sad demeanour. Remus straightened up, and smiled.

"Well, I believe in you. I have heard a few stories about you from Albus. He says you have a lot of knowledge, and just did not bother to apply it." He said, almost as if a he was a professor speaking to a student that was not applying themselves hard enough. 

"Right. Right. I used to just travel the world, and experience magic in ways that are different than Europe, or North America. I had no plan, had no path I specifically was following. Things got really fucking derailed when I came to visit Hagrid. Like in the span of seven years worth of visits, every time I came around, it was 'The boy who lived' this, and 'He who shalt not be named' that. Weird shifty business. I was actually pretty much here to party with my friend, and I got paid a nice wage to help him watch the animals to fund my habits. I usually only came out during the night to fuck around with potions and medical supplies." She explained in great detail her brief history with the school, and accidentally let it slip she was making potions, even back then.

"So... You must have been the one keeping the supplies up when Snape was too busy..?" He asked, now very interested in her recent past. He was told there was someone who was supplying the school with much needed remedies during the war, as Snape was too busy fighting it to brew much of anything, but no one had said who.

"I, uh..." She stammered and looked down, trying to explain herself to him. When she found that she could not, she merely nodded, and met his gaze again.

"So it is true, then. You are well versed in potions, but never had the formal training. That must be infuriating for Snape. Does he even know?" Remus asked, putting the pieces together fairly quicker than Severus had.

"I think he has an idea that I might know more about potions then what he was told, or that I initially led on. I was not really trying to hide my skills from him, rather the opposite. I wanted to impress him." Malechite's eyes seemed softer, and somewhat shimmered when talking about Snape this time. He gave her a knowing look.

"Well, I am not one to give relationship advice, but maybe, go back, and perhaps see if he has cooled down at all? Does he have more classes today?" Remus suggested, and saw her expression change to one of mild happiness.

"No, the only class we had today was a four hour block of double potions, and he cancelled it suddenly so we could... Spend some intimate time together. Unfortunately for the both of us, that was when Poppy came by to let him know about Fred. I think his mood was shot after that, and he was a complete grump since." She said as she looked back on the start of the day. She thought for a moment, and turned away from Lupin.

"I take it, that you are going to go see him? Please, can we keep me being alive a secret, at least for now?" He asked as he assumed what she was about to do, and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, I suppose I should. And of course, until you are ready to reveal yourself, I will try my hardest not to let the secret out." She made an audible noise of confirmation, and looked back at him. 

"Thank you, Professor Malechite. I rather enjoyed our short time together, today. I shall see you on Halloween, at 8pm." He said, bidding her a fond goodbye.

"Thank you for your time, Remus. It was very nice to meet you. I enjoyed myself. See you on Halloween, 8pm, sharp." And with her last word leaving her lips, she vanished before his eyes in crackling sparks, with grayish blue smoke wafting away from the space she once occupied.

"Such a peculiar woman... Lucky Snape." Remus said, and enjoyed the silence around him, feeling drunk, and a bit happier than before. He had something to look forward to now. He went for another cigarette from his pack, and found that a Galleon had been left in its place.

Such a peculiar woman, indeed.

\---

Note: Sanity points. Also Light is different from Dancing lights. You can make objects glow with it. Also I could have made her goggles have Darkvision, but I just did not think about it.

Note two: Yes. Remus! It was Remus all along. 

Note three: Produce Flame, does exactly as it sounds.

Note four: I have no idea how long Wolfsbane potion takes to brew. I did try to look it up and it is vague as fuck. I guess a week, correct me if I am wrong. I also took some liberties into making up a 'better' potion, and hoped it sounded passable with big fancy scientific words.

Note five: He finds her attractive, and maybe, just maybe, this may become a problem. I have not decided yet.


	12. October 28th - The Apology

She appeared in her uncle's empty office, everything was dimly lit, by the light coming from the stained glass windows, and there was no sign of Albus, or Fawkes. She let out a heavy sigh and flopped backwards into her uncle's chair. It was just about the end of lunch, and she decided to pull the map back out to see where Severus was at. She scanned the paper, seeing no sight of his foot steps on her own, and asked the map to show her. A slight outline of red pulsed a few times around his foot prints. She furrowed her brows in surprise, and gave the page a double take.

He was moving towards the Headmaster's office at an alarming pace. She panicked for a moment, figuring that she maybe had about two minutes to either flee, or prepare herself to have him barge into the room. She debated fleeing, suddenly scared that he might be angry, as she could now hear the heavy foot falls of his shoes just down the hallway outside of her uncle's door. She was unaware of the portrait community above her, watching in utter silence, one of which was the Spanish warrior from earlier that day. 

"Mischief managed." She whispered, and the map went blank again, and folded back up. Malechite decided to put it away, and up her sleeve once more. She took a deep breath, and stood from the chair, coming around to stand at the top of the steps by the front of the large and grand looking desk. In a moment, the doors flew open, and Snape was striding in, his gaze looking downwards at something in his hands. She froze, staying utterly still as he slowed down noticing her long shadow on the floor ending just at his feet. He snapped the ornate book shut, startling her to let out an audible gasp.

The silence that came after, was eerie, and for the longest of moments, he paused, his fingers twitching while holding the book, his eyes barely looking at her feet as he tried to still his rapidly beating heart.

"Severus..?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was not feeling any of the horrible dark emotions swirling about him anymore. In fact, she wasn't feeling any emotions coming from him at all, and that was alarming.

He slowly looked up at her through his hair. His eyes were red, and a little swollen, and his cheeks were nearly as red. He looked like he had been crying, or drinking. Or maybe both. It was as if he was seeing her, but not registering that she was there. Cautiously, she took the steps downwards until she was on the same level as him, about a meter away. 

"Sev..?" She called his name, and watched as the grip on the black leather book tightened, and his knuckles went even whiter as he did.

"...Yes..?" He said, his voice sounding so small, so defeated. Her heart ached at seeing him like this. She could see a sparkle of reflected light coming from a tear that was working down his cheek. He looked almost petrified to move any closer to her, and still she could feel not a single lick of his emotions, despite his face being an open book.

"Severus..." She tried again, this time deciding that kindness would be far more fitting for this moment then demanding an apology from him. She opened her arms wide, testing to see if he would come closer. He almost did, shifting his feet as if to do so, but he hesitated.

"Malechite, I..." He started, but his voice cracked weakly, his throat threatening to give out with a sob. He shut his eyes, trying not to shed any more fluids of his sadness.

"Come here." She beckoned to him, and he stood rigidly still, unmoving as tears kept gliding down his ghostly white skin. Malechite huffed, and the sounds of the clacking of her heels hit his ears as she came towards him. He waited patiently, taking a large gulp of air just as she stopped in front of him, and the clacking had faded. 

He had rehearsed his apology in his mind ever since she vanished away from him that morning. Practising what he would say when he saw her next. He even sheepishly had asked Hagrid for advice at lunch, and was simply told to go say he was wrong, and to apologize to her. It seemed simple enough, but it was so hard to execute.

He suddenly felt her warm arms wrap around his cold form, and her head rested on his chest gently. She sighed and hugged him tightly, listening to his heart beat. With a sniffle, and the realization that she was embracing him, his hand slipped the book into his pocket, and he fully returned her embrace. He sighed heavily, shaking a little as he held her. He was baffled she would want to hug him after what he had done earlier.

"I am sorry." He whispered, and buried his face into her hair. He felt more comfortable now, and hoped she was not mad at him any more.

"Thank you. I suppose I owe you an apology as well..." She began, trying to pick her words carefully.

"What ever for? I was the jack ass, not you." He declared, giving her hair a few strokes with one hand, and the other resting on her back.

"Can we sit, please?" She asked him, and he nodded as she led them up the stairs to Dumbledor's desk to take a seat. He sat down in the overly large Gothic style throne, pulling her into his lap. She remained in his arms, her head against his chest. He inhaled her scent, humming in delight as he realised she was probably about as drunk he was at the moment.

"Really, I am sorry. I had no right to act that way... I should have had more patience. I... Am not good at this." He expressed his regret at his previous behaviour.

"I accept your apology, Severus. But please accept mine as well. I am sorry if I have led you to believe that I was just a newbie to potions." She apologized, running her finger up his arm, creeping agonizingly slow towards his shoulder. 

"That was fairly obvious the first time you brewed a potion in class." He laughed, remembering that day he was going to be an immense prick to her, and she casually slid it off, like nothing.

"Yes, I... I do know quite a bit about them. I really do not have any formal training, though. It is all self taught through trial an error, and high probability guessing." She said, trying to be honest with him.

"Well you say that, yet you make everything flawlessly, and in variations to what the traditional recipes say, with the same results or desired effects. Or dare I say, superior versions. Then there is the matter of some other things that I have recently discovered about you. I am sure it won't be hard to officially become a master if you so choose, then." He said, resting his chin on her head, his heart had slowed, but only by a small amount. He was still nervous, and did not want to assume everything would just go back to the way it was before Poppy barged in, ruining his plans. 

Before he was an asshole to her. 

"Oh, and what sort of things have you learned about me?" She teased as she started to rub his shoulder. He leaned into her touch, groaning ever so slightly at the firmness of her delicate hands.

"Nothing much from when I wrongfully used Legilimency on you. It was what I found out, after you had departed. I went to your quarters to find you, and found that box... I am also sorry for snooping I suppose..." He gave her more apologies as he revealed his nosey find.

"Let me guess, you could not help yourself, and took a look inside?" She asked, not sounding the slightest bit upset. She was actually rather confused as to why he was so focused on them.

"Yes. I did." He admitted, and was somewhat glad she could not see his shame filled face currently.

"And your thoughts, good sir?" She probed, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"My thoughts... They would be questions. Interesting ones at that. Questions like, why did Poppy give them to you, like they once were yours?" He asked, rubbing her back in gentle circles. She sighed heavily, and pressed herself into his touch.

"Because they are mine." She stated, her hand going to his cravat, and dipping her fingers behind the fabric to unfasten it.

"And the question, as to what was inside of them? I am certain I heard her say that you donated antivenom in them." He questioned further, his free hand moving from her hair to the underneath of her jaw to rest on her neck.

"You would be correct." She answered him with a tug on his tie, pulling it loose to hang from his neck. His thumb put a bit of pressure on her jaw line, turning her head to look at him.

"Am I right in assuming that you were the one who made them?" He gazed into her eyes, stroking her jaw with the back of his thumb, causing her to shudder.

"Also correct." She quickly replied, undoing the buttons of his coat as he smiled warmly at her.

"Fascinating." He said simply, licking his lips subconsciously.

"Why do you ask? Why was it so important to know?" She genuinely wanted to know. She only did what was requested of her, and it was almost completely forgotten about until he brought it up.

"A few more questions, my dear. Were you asked to have this ready at a moment's notice, or was it requested beforehand?" His voice was low and rumbling as the hand on her back gently moved to her side.

"Kind of both. I was asked to have some prepared ahead of time, by Albus, and to have some on me at all times. I had not needed it for weeks, and one night, it was a rather sudden occurrence. A ghostly stag led me through the woods to a scared teenager with glasses. He was weeping about someone who died recently of a snake bite. I gave him a vial, told him to try it, it might have been an enough to save them. I had to leave right after, due to some dementors showing up." She recalled the moment so clearly. She was terrified, and she had never done so much teleporting and running in her entire life. Severus seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"So you know this specific antidote has to be taken, one full vial on the initial first dose, where it revives the recently deceased, healing and closing the wound immediately? After that, half a bottle must be taken every twelve hours for three days?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes, but I don't understand. Did my potion not work? Did someone die?" She looked very worried, and almost saddened at the thought.

"No. They lived..." He said, slowly bringing his face down to hers. His eyes seemed to almost glow in the low light as his heart does up.

"Then why the fuck does it matter?" She complained bitterly, her fingers undoing the last button of his coat. If the person lived, that was good, but she hardly believed that now was a good time to inform her of this information.

"Well wouldn't you like to know who you gave that potion to, and who was saved by doing so?" He purred, their noses barely touching, their lips just an inch away from each other. She rolled her eyes at him, and humoured him.

"Alright, sure. I'll play your little game. Who was it that I met? Was it Harry?" As she spoke, her tongue darted out to his mouth, giving his lower lip a gentle lick as he closed his eyes. He groaned and took a deep breath as he nodded.

"Alright, who did he give the potion to?" She inquired, starting to undo the buttons of his white undershirt.

"Me." He said in a deeply emotional way before he kissed her, and pulled her closer into his lap. She gasped rather loudly, both at the sudden realization, and the sudden shifting of her body. Malechite broke their kiss, and looked at him with an intense stare. By now, She had his coat open, and his shirt, showing his neck to her. Malechite's eyes went to the two snake bite scars that rested under the bruises and marks she had caused. Hers nearly covered it. Her hand came up, and her fingers ghosted over the area. Severus tilted his head for her to get a better look.

"Fascinating." She replied, looking into his dark eyes. The warm man she craved was back, and they leaned in closer for another kiss. She sighed happily, over joyed really. She now knew a incredible secret, and what a secret it was. She was a little upset with her uncle for not divulging this information to her, but pleased even still. It was entirely by her hand, that her now lover, was even alive. 

It was surreal. 

If she had not been around, he would be dead, as would have her uncle, for he was revived by Snape's hand as a direct result.

"Are we... Are we ok? Us, I mean..?" He whispered quietly. Malechite answered him with another kiss, but this time it was full of passion. Her hands flew into his hair, pulling and scratching. He groaned and bucked his hips in delight.

"Of course." She breathed, and kissed him again. Her hands melted under his shirt, and she pulled at the muscles of his shoulders. He moaned loudly as his hands pawed at her body hungrily. He desperately wanted too feel her skin against his. His hands came up her sides, fingers dancing along all the sensitive areas as they grasped the dress that she wore.

***  
SEX COMETH  
***

"Fantastic." He said with glee as he pulled the fabric up her legs. Her hands came down between them, and the muffled sounds of his trousers being opened were barely audible. They held each other's eyes in an intense gaze as he made small pleasing noises while she fished him out of his pants. His breath was coming out in quick and sort bursts as she touched him, giving him a few strokes to fully arouse him. His strangled grunts rewarded him with one of her hands coming up to her mouth. 

Severus looked a her strangely, and watched as she licked her palm slowly, teasing him with a brief show before bringing it back down to stroke him a few more times. His eyes watered as she lifted herself up slightly, and she guided him inside of her. A loud growl came from his throat as she sat down, fully sheathing him within her core. His eyes still held into hers, and his hands pushed her flush to him for a heated kiss. They stayed still like that for a few moments, heavily breathing, hearts beating fast, his cock throbbing in anticipation.

"Please, make love to me..." He begged, too terribly scared to move. She made a delightful sound as her hips rocked forward, and her hands came up to grasp at the edges of the chair above his head. He groaned, hearing the chair creak beneath them as she moved. She was pushing down, and he was shaking as he struggled to remain still under her with every jerk of her hips.

"Severus..." She whispered into his mouth as she bit his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth. His hips suddenly jerked to life as one of his feet came up to rest on the desk for leverage. She let go of his lip as he thrusted upwards as hard as he could, eliciting a lovely string of pretty curse words that spewed from her beautiful lips. He groaned her name as his hands helped to move. 

"Bite me." He suddenly commanded, and she quickly obliged, going for the crook of his neck and bearing down on him hard. He hissed, gripping at her harder, digging his fingers into her soft fleshy legs. Before he could even worry if he was mangling her, She let out a scream against his neck, but it was not in pain. This scream sounded like lust, and intense pleasure. His hips snapped upwards again, quicker this time with each thrust. She was matching every one of his movements with her own, feeling her limbs going numb as she struggled to keep going.

"Hold on..." He warned, and swiftly pushed her back onto the desk. There was nothing on it to knock over, almost as if it was purposely cleared just for this purpose. He twisted her body a bit more, and dipped himself even deeper inside of her. Her cries of pleasure were loud, and he did not even bother lock or Muffliato the doors. 

"Severus! Harder!" She screamed, and he pushed harder with each buck of his hips. Her nails suddenly dragged down the full length of his back, and his eyes rolled all the way into the back of his head. She was coming for him, and he barely had any time to prepare himself for the delicious sting. With another rake of her nails, he howled loudly, biting her shoulder as he released himself, and over filled her to the point where it was leaking out of her and onto the desktop. He panted heavily, leaning on his elbows over her, his sweaty hair brushing her face.

"Fuck. You drive me insane." He softly said, giving her a gentle kiss as he pulled out with a wet sounding squelch, and put him self away. He shuddered as she laid there, staring at him with those lovely eyes, and panting heavily because of him. With a smug grin, he gazed downwards at the large mess he had just made. He seemed rather pleased with himself.

***  
END of sex scene!  
***

Malechite sat up and cleaned herself, and the desk, up with a wave of her hand. She was offered Snape's hand as he helped her stand, and brought her close for a loving embrace, and a gentle kiss.

"Wow. That was amazing, as always, Sev." She praised him for his efforts as she straightened her clothing up. He nodded as he ran his hand up his front, the buttons clasping back to their proper places, and his cravat settling back into place.

"I, too, enjoyed that immensely." He grinned while taking her hand. He led her toward the door, and opened it for her, allowing her to step through first. As she exited the room, he gave the portraits on the wall a dirty smirk, and left, following his companion out the door. The second they were gone, the residents of the paintings erupted into a frenzy of gossip, and darted back to their respective areas to spread the news of what they had just saw.

\---

Note: Sorry it was shorter, but it sure was sexier. 

Note two: This poor portraits. Or lucky. They probably haven't had a show such as that in along while.


End file.
